Let me be the one
by LOTRFaith
Summary: fin Legolas is mad but he won’t tell why. What will it take for him to open up? Complete
1. Default Chapter

Story title: Let me be the one  
  
Author: Faith  
  
Summery: Legolas is mad but he won't tell why. What will it take for him to open up?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Lord of the Rings or any of Tolkiens works. This is for enjoyment only. Please R/R  
  
Any questions, comments email me at lotr_redwall@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks! God bless, Namaire. Faith 


	2. Angry Words

Aragorn stood alone on terrace, lost in his thoughts. A gentle breeze blew across the troubled face unnoticed.  
  
"What is a matter, Estel?"  
  
Aragorn jumped unaware of that somebody had come up beside him.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Ada."  
  
Elrond smiled "Nothing?" Aragorn heaved a sigh, running his fingers through his hair, "It's just that, well,,,,"  
  
He sighed again, frustrated. "It's Legolas. He father and his got in a big argument before he came here, and when I asked about it, Legolas just brushed it off. But I can see the pain and hurt in his eyes, and he won't talk about it."  
  
Elrond reflected on the silent question before he answered. "How do you know they had an argument, Estel?" Elrond questioned softly.  
  
"Meldon told me." Came the sober reply. "Meldon was really worried about Legolas, he said they he had never seen him like this."  
  
Elrond smiled and asked the seemingly obvious. "Why don't you tell Legolas that you are worried about him?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged, "Do you think he'd listen to me?"  
  
Elrond laughed. No the prince probably wouldn't, "But," He said aloud. "It wouldn't hurt to try."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas! Legolas!" Aragorn looked in his room then in Legolas' room. He wasn't there. He looked up at the oncoming elf "Adoril have you seen Legolas?"  
  
The elf looked up, anger and confusion showing clearly in his eyes. "Yes! And you need to go and talk to him!"  
  
Aragorn was taken aback by the outburst. "Why? What's a matter?" Aragorn asked concerned.  
  
"See for yourself, he's in the Hall of Fire." Came the mysterious reply.  
  
Aragorn frowned as the elf walked away. What was going on?  
  
Legolas was in a foul mood. He paced the length of the Hall of Fire. *Why did his father have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he just.* Legolas turned too swiftly and caught his toe on a piece of furniture. Curses flowed easily in westron.  
  
"Legolas!" The shocked voice startled Legolas. He turned quickly to see Meldon standing at the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Legolas questioned sharply.  
  
"What's a matter with you, Legolas? What is bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing!" Meldon looked in shock at his departing friend. What was going on?  
  
Aragorn stepped into the Hall of Fire prepared to talk to Legolas. He found a confused Meldon instead. Aragorn frowned "Where is Legolas?"  
  
"Somewhere." Meldon gestured to the door where Legolas had stalked off. Meldon stopped him with a word, "Aragorn. Last time he was in this kind of mood, well." The elf shook his head soberly.  
  
Aragorn stepped back "what?"  
  
Meldon hesitated, "Just be careful."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stared at the prince in shock. They had gone to practice their archery but instead found an angry elf literally hurling arrow after arrow at each of the targets each becoming further and further away yet the arrows still flew with deadly accuracy.  
  
Legolas never paused; arrow after arrow flew from his bow, mere seconds apart. Once the targets all had an arrow in the center, he continued to fire the arrows each landing an exact inch away from the previous one. Soon the arrows in his quiver were all spent. The prince, in disgust threw his bow down and stalked off into the forest.  
  
Aragorn went to the target practice area only to find Elladan and Elrohir pulling out arrows from the targets.  
  
"Where's Legolas?" He questioned.  
  
Elladan looked at Aragorn incredulously, "you mean you are trying to find him?"  
  
Aragorn frowned at Elladan, "yes, now where is he?"  
  
Elladan shook his head, and pointed to the forest entrance. With another sigh Aragorn started off once again to find Legolas.  
  
Legolas climbed up a tree that had thick branches, where he could sit and think. He needed to clear his thoughts and for that he needed to be alone. He climbed easily higher and higher 'til he found the perfect branch. He sat down; one leg tucked under the other, and leaned back. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and listened to the wind rustle through the trees. Letting his thoughts drift back to that awful day in Mirkwood, he could still hear both his and his father's words.  
  
*"You can't!" "You are the prince of Mirkwood, not just an elf Legolas! You know that I must do this! Soon you will have these responsibilities, duties.." "I don't want it! I don't want it!" "You have no choice!" "Leave me alone!!!!!" "Legolas come back here! *  
  
Legolas!"  
  
Legolas jerked up.  
  
"Legolas? Where are you? What is matter?"  
  
He looked down at Aragorn, who was obviously searching for him. He frowned at the ranger and kept quiet, intending to ignore him. But the words caught his attention.  
  
"Legolas, I know about the argument you and your father had. Do you want to talk about it? Meldon is really worried about you. Legolas! I know that you can hear me."  
  
Legolas jumped down from the near suicidal height, ignoring the sudden pain in his ankles as he angrily confronted the ranger. "What do you know? You weren't there. You don't understand and I DON"T want to talk about it. So LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"  
  
Shocked at Legolas sudden appearance and harsh words Aragorn could only watch as his friend stalked off into the woods. Aragorn ran a hand through his hair, confused. Something was defiantly bothering the elf, and he intended on find exactly what it was. He started after the prince, oblivious to the fact that neither he nor Legolas had any weapons. 


	3. Complicated

Starlight: here it is!(  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: I don't do slash. I don't go there. Hope you keep reading though!  
  
K.P.P.: Awesome that you like it! Thanks for reading!  
  
LOTR Sparkling Pippin: Thank you! I have gotten a beta reader for me. And I will try and put more tone/mood in the story. Thanks for the suggestions!  
  
Some helpful Person: Thanx for the advice!  
  
Lady of Legolas: You don't expect me to tell so early in the story do you?  
  
Earendilstar: Thank you!  
  
Shauna: Wait and see( Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Complications  
  
Under the silver stars  
  
Anywhere you are  
  
Near or far you are close to me  
  
When you don't understand  
  
And when you think nobody cares  
  
I'll be the friend and the hope you need (Let me be the One by Plus One)  
  
Legolas! Legolas! I know you are here!" Aragorn yelled into the forest.  
  
Silence answered him, exasperated Aragorn turned to leave  
  
"Fine! If you want to be alone, so be it! I only wanted to help!" As he turned he heard a rustle, he quickly turned back thinking it was Legolas, an arrow whizzed by his face. Shocked Aragorn fell flat to the ground.  
  
"Legolas! What are you doing?" He yelled. Orc laughter answered him. Aragorn quickly stood reaching for his sword, only to grasp air. He had left his sword in Rivendell a good ways back. Turning he started to run. Arrows thudded into the trees by him. He gasped for breath; he hoped that Legolas hadn't been caught off guard in his mood. He tripped and struggled to get up, he felt something on his back, and whirled around only to see an arrow fly from seemingly nowhere and kill the orc standing almost on top of him.  
  
"Estel! Over here!"  
  
Aragorn ran to the voice. Arrows flew out of the trees and killed many of the orcs. Startled by the sudden rush of arrows the orcs turned and fled into the woods. Aragorn however, wasn't so lucky.  
  
"What do you think you're doing! You could have been killed! Where are your weapons? Do you know how stupid that was? Going into the forest without any weapons! I thought you knew better!!"  
  
Aragorn pushed Elladan's hands off him, "Leave me alone, Elladan, I was looking for Legolas." His voice trailed off as he realized that Legolas was still in the forest, unaware of the orcs. "Legolas!"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. "You know that your father is right." A voice in his head said quietly. "I know, I know," Legolas muttered to himself, "but." "He's only doing what is best for not only you but Mirkwood." The voice persisted. Legolas shook his head angrily. He turned and pressed his forehead to the nearest tree fighting back tears. He took a deep breath trying to get ride of the sudden lump in his throat.  
  
Thunder rolled a crossed the sky, Legolas looked up, noticing the dark angry clouds, and the realization that he was far from Rivendell. Turning he started the long trek back.  
  
Rain soaked through Aragorn's clothing. He was wet, miserable and still couldn't find Legolas. Elladan, Elrohir and several other warriors were spread out looking for the prince. "Legolas! Legolas!"  
  
"What?"  
  
A sudden weary voice behind Aragorn startled him and turning quickly his feet caught in a branch and he fell and stared into the sober face of Legolas. He quickly got up and hesitantly laid a hand on Legolas shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Legolas shrugged indifferently, turned and started walking back to Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Elladan! Elrohir! I found him!"  
  
The twins waved to show they had heard and told the other warriors and together they all started back to Rivendell, all were wet, tired, and miserable.  
  
Though elves didn't feel the cold rain as human would, wet clothes were still uncomfortable. As they spilled into Rivendell, Aragorn sneezed wetly. Elladan and Elrohir turned to him concerned. They had been in the rain for several hours with no protection.  
  
Frowning Aragorn waved them off, and started after Legolas who walked to the guest room and was starting to take off his tunic. He stopped and stared at Aragorn,  
  
"What?"  
  
Aragorn frowned back, "you! You go off into the forest with no weapons, mad as ever, and all you can say is what!?" Aragorn yelled, the effect of the words would have been better had not Aragorn suddenly sneezed again.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn with concern written on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.  
  
"I'm fine." Aragorn brushed aside the question.  
  
A quiet chuckle from the doorway spun him around. Elrond walked in and gently laid a hand on Aragorn's forehead. "You are sick." It was a statement not a question.  
  
Aragorn started to protest, but with a look from Elrond he decided against it. Besides, he wasn't feeling to well, his head was buzzing and his throat hurt. Before he left he turned to Legolas, "I'm not finished with you!" He threatened and left.  
  
Aragorn hurt all over. Deep rattling coughs caused him to curl on his side in hopes that they would stop. It hurt to breath and what little air he did get in his lungs was immediately expelled due to the coughs. He groaned pressing his hands to his head.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn was so deep in his misery and the coughing didn't hear the soft voice from the doorway. Legolas peered through the darkness at the coughing figure on the bed he walked over to the bed and laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn turned to look at his friend. Perspiration dotted his face. Legolas laid a slender hand on Aragorn's forehead.  
  
Heat radiated off of Aragorn's skin. Immediately concerned Legolas quickly ran out the door to Elrond's room and pounded on the door. "Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!" The door jerked open.  
  
"What! What is a matter?"  
  
Legolas quickly explained as he pulled the elf lord to Aragorn's room. Elrond bent over his son, worry evident in his eyes. Legolas quickly stoked up the fire.  
  
"Legolas." Elrond drew his attention. "Go get Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
Legolas nodded and quickly ran out the room.  
  
Legolas ran down the hallway, words echoing in his head "This is your fault! Yours! If you hadn't run off into the woods, none of this would have happened."  
  
In his haste and self-condemnation he passed the twins door. He cursed at himself, turned and flung the door open. He went to Elladan's bed first.  
  
"Wake up Elladan!"  
  
Elladan groaned, "Go 'way." He said sleepily.  
  
"Elladan! It's Estel, he's sick. Your father needs you!" At these words both bolted upright in their beds.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Estel is sick!" Legolas shouted at them and ran out the door, knowing that they would follow. He rushed back into the room; he could hear Aragorn coughing, deep hacking coughs. *"It's all your fault!"* The words flew into Legolas mind. He shoved them away ruthlessly, he knew it was his fault but he knew that Aragorn needed him now. He bent over Aragorn, Elrond looked up at the bleak face.  
  
"Hold him down, Legolas." He requested softly.  
  
Legolas pressed his hands to Aragorn's chest. Elladan and Elrohir barged in. "Hold his legs." Elrond commanded them. They grabbed Aragorn's legs and watched as their father carefully poured a vile smelling tea down Aragorn's throat.  
  
Aragorn was in a river, why he didn't know. Hands were holding him down, pushing him further down under the water. He choked, someone was forcing his mouth open and letting the dark water pour in his mouth. He fought against the hands and the water. Panic surged through his body. Why were they trying to drown him?  
  
Time seemed to stand still for Legolas as he watched his friend writhe on the bed. Coughs shook the young human, and his breathing grew shallow.  
  
"Lasto beth!" (Come back) Elrond cried.  
  
Aragorn weakly shook his head, still fighting off the hands that were drowning him. Water filled his lungs, he gasped for breath, but couldn't find any air. Hands pushed down on his chest. He weakly tried to push away the hands, but he was too weak.  
  
"Breath! Aragorn! Breath!"  
  
But Aragorn didn't feel like breathing. Legolas watched in horror as his friend stopped breathing and his lips started turning blue.  
  
"No!" He screamed at his friend. "You can't die! Come back!" In his panic he shook Aragorn's shoulders, trying desperately to wake his friend. He pushed down on Aragorn chest. "Breathe!" He yelled "Breathe!"  
  
Elrond gently placed his hands on the prince's shaking shoulders. "He is gone, Legolas." He said quietly, his heart breaking in his chest. Time stood still as the elves looked at the ranger, each loosing hope.  
  
"No." Legolas whispered. He sank to his knees on the bed, grabbed Aragorn's hand and pressed it to his forehead. Tears welled up in the silver-blue eyes and down his face, "No." 


	4. Resting, recovering and remembering

Whew, well here is chapter 3. I hope you like it. Please remember to R/R. Disclaimer is in the default chapter, summery as well. Remember No SLASH, friendship only.  
  
Responses: First of all thank you all so much for reading my story! Now for the other points:  
  
*Isn't Aragorn a bit wussy from dying from a cold* Well no actually. Before antibiotics it was a common occurrence to die from anything from a cold to a small cut. In Aragorn's case he had been in the rain for several hours, cold and wet doesn't exactly make for a healthy lifestyle.  
  
Lady of Legolas: Who cares about Aragorn right? g  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: lol  
  
Boromir: Hey thanks for reading!  
  
Elenea: Read on my friend g  
  
Shauna: Is this story that predictable? Betcha you didn't see this coming g  
  
Chap. 3 - Resting, recovering and remembering  
  
Let me be the one Leading you through the night  
  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry Let me be the one  
  
Lovin' you when you're weak For all the strength you need  
  
You can come to me (Let me be the One by Plus One)  
  
They stood around Aragorn's body. He had been washed and dressed in the finest of cloths in Rivendell.  
  
Messengers had been sent to various regions telling of Aragorn's death. Days passed as many had flooded into Rivendell to pay their last respects.  
  
Gandalf stood beside Legolas. He had not spoken, nor eaten in days, everyone was worried about him. He had never moved from Aragorn's last resting place.  
  
Gandalf laid a kind hand on the young elf's shoulder "Come Legolas, even elves must eat and sleep."  
  
The elf did not acknowledge the hand or the words.  
  
Gandalf knelt before the elf looking at the pale face. "Legolas." He said gently "What is a matter elfling?"  
  
Legolas looked at the wizard, his blue eyes full of pain and anguish. "It is my fault." He whispered in a voice barely audible.  
  
They both sensed the presence before they saw the lord of Rivendell. He gently placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders. "It is not your fault, son of Thranduil." He said quietly.  
  
Legolas jerked away. "It is my fault!" He yelled as silent tears slowly made their way past the pale cheeks. "I led him into the forest! Orcs nearly killed him! And then he dies because he got sick from the rain! How is it not my fault!?" He screamed the words at the Elven Lord and the Wizard, not caring how he sounded. Tears streamed down his face, Legolas angrily wiped them away.  
  
There was a choking sound from the bed. All three turned to look. They all gasped as Aragorn jerked up suddenly from his bed. He turned blank eyes to Legolas, blood suddenly poured out his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. He lifted up a finger and pointed at Legolas.  
  
Legolas woke up with a jerk, breathing heavily. The room spun around him. Rubbing a hand over his face he managed to bring the room back into a standstill. He squinted in the bright sunlight filling the room. Where was he? Someone walked through the door. Legolas blinked owlishly at the figure. It was Elladan, no Elrohir.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
The figure asked quietly. Legolas rubbed his eyes then it hit him. Aragorn! He yanked back the covers and got up. Intending to by pass whomever the figure was.  
  
A hand caught his wrist. Since he was closer to the figure he could see who it was. It was Elrond. The prince felt blood rush to his head as the room spun 'round him.  
  
Elrond caught him as his knees buckled. Legolas was horrified at how weak he was. Elrond silently helped the shaking prince back into bed and pulled up a chair and sat next to him.  
  
"Legolas." He said quietly. "No one can wake up from a sleeping draught that quickly." Legolas frowned a bit blearily eyed at him, not understanding where the conversation was headed. Elrond placed a gentle but firm hand on Legolas' arm.  
  
"Aragorn is fine. But it is you that I am worried about now." Legolas lowered his eyes to the coverlet. His slender fingers traced the quilted pattern. He remembered all too well the past several days.  
  
(*~*Flash Back*~*)  
  
Aragorn felt a hand grasp his and suddenly he was pulled from the water. He gasped in the air. Each breath hurt, but he was breathing. He felt very faintly drops of water? On his arm. His hand was holding someone else's. He very faintly heard Legolas' voice. He was telling him to come back, to wake up. Aragorn forced his eyes to open. Though his sight was blurry there was no mistaking the elven face just inches from his. Tears still pooled from the silver blue orbs, and worry was etched on the fair face.  
  
He coughed, phlegm coating his throat. He was immediately pulled up and his back pounded on, to get the rest from his lungs. After what seemed like huge amounts of phlegm Aragorn could finally breath easily.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn whispered. He weakly raised his head up and looked at the other three occupants in the room. Worry and beginning relief was etched on each face. "What's a matter?" Aragorn asked weakly.  
  
"Shhhh, Estel, you need your rest." Elrond gently admonished him. He gently wiped away the sweat that was still beaded on his face. He turned to Elladan and Elrohir. "He will be alright now, go back to bed."  
  
Wearied from the battle of Aragorn's life they nodded and left. Elrond turned to Legolas, intending to tell him the same thing, but something in Legolas' eyes told him that he wouldn't leave the room. Elrond sighed and nodded, he had intended to stay beside Aragorn, but. "If he worsens," Elrond drew Legolas' attention, "Get me immediately."  
  
Legolas nodded, words abandoning him. Legolas watched Elrond leave the room, he stood up stiffly, and walked over to the water basin and filled a cup of water, and gently poured a little bit in Aragorn's mouth, who nodded gratefully and sank into sleep.  
  
Legolas suddenly feeling rather shaky himself sank into a nearby chair. He stared at his sleeping friend. "You did this to him." Legolas drew up his knees, wrapped his arms around them and let his chin rest on his knees. "You did this. You. He nearly died, because of what? You wouldn't talk to him. All he wanted to do was help you, but you shoved him away and he almost died because of it." The words of self-condemnation came easily in Legolas head. "This is your fault." Legolas whispered the words aloud. "This is my fault."  
  
Several days had passed, Aragorn sleeping through each, regaining his strength. Legolas sat with him every day. Food had to be forced upon him. Elrond knew for a fact that Legolas had not slept a bit since Aragorn had fallen sick. He shook his head as he watched the young elf, his eyes never left the sick human. Elrond quietly left, and going to the kitchens he brewed a cup of tea, he took the tea to his study and added a sleeping draught.  
  
"Erulehto!"  
  
The elf came quickly when Elrond called.  
  
"Yes Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Take this the Legolas, and make sure he drinks it." Erulehto nodded and left.  
  
Elrond pressed a hand to his forehead; hopefully the young elf would be to tired to realize what he was drinking.  
  
Erulehto's heart ached as he saw the young elf staring at the human. He gently touched the shoulder of Legolas. Unaware of his surroundings he jumped. His complete attention on Aragorn. Erulehto gave the cup to Legolas. "Tea, drink it all." His voice brooked no argument.  
  
Completely exhausted, Legolas did as Erulehto bade. His hands shaking ever so slightly as he handed back the cup when he was done.  
  
Erulehto stayed in the room watching as the prince's eyes slowly began to close. Erulehto became worried, elves never slept with their eyes closed unless mortally wounded or completely exhausted. Legolas eyes jerked open, then slowly closed, and within seconds Legolas was fast asleep. Satisfied Erulehto left the room and made his way to Elrond's study. He poked his head in the door  
  
"He sleeps with his eyes closed." He told the Elven lord. Elrond quickly stood up, and walked quickly to Aragorn's room. He looked in the doorway; it was true, the prince slept with his eyes closed.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stood behind their father their eyes on the sleeping prince. Aragorn had been out of danger for a while, but Elrond had drugged him to make sure his body was fully rested before he woke. He had not foreseen Legolas sitting by his side never sleeping and barely eating. He had refused to believe that his friend would be ok until he saw his friend up and around.  
  
Elladan walked past his father and gently picked up the prince. He was shocked to feel how weightless he was. He turned and took Legolas into the next room, the covers had already been thrown back and Elladan gently set the prince down. He removed the leather boots and the over tunic and pulled the covers over him.  
  
(*~*End flashback*~*)  
  
Legolas stared at the elven lord sitting next to him. "You drugged me?" He questioned his normally fair voice was rough from the lack of use and sleep.  
  
Elrond laughed softly. "Yes, son of Thranduil, I drugged you. Had I not, you would have collapsed. I thought that you would prefer falling asleep to fainting."  
  
Elrond studied the young prince before him. He had known Legolas for quite a while. He had known all of the sons and daughters of Thranduil, yet Legolas seemed to some how stick out more than the others. He unlike his siblings very rarely strayed out of Mirkwood. He was a legend with his archery and had an uncanny ability to see even farther than most elven sight. He had welcomed the friendship with Aragorn, even when his father had been completely against it. He smiled at the still blurry-eyed prince. "Even the strongest of elves have to let their feelings out, son of Thranduil."  
  
Legolas lay back on the pillow, his thoughts whirling about in his head. To his utter surprise and horror, tears welled up in his eyes and began to silently make their way down the pale cheeks.  
  
Aragorn forced his eyes open. He tried to lick his lips, but found his mouth was dry. Cool water trickled into his mouth. He focused on the person giving him water. Elrohir.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" He whispered, slightly panicked that his friend was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Shhh, father drugged his tea, he hasn't slept in nearly a week."  
  
"Why?" Aragorn croaked. Elrohir placed his fingers on Aragorn lips indicating that he shouldn't speak.  
  
"You have been sick, and father has drugged you to make sure you are fully healed. Legolas is just sleeping."  
  
Aragorn nodded and drifted back into sleep.  
  
Legolas woke with a jerk and immediately the room swam before his eyes. He closed them and put a hand on his throbbing temples. Where was he? His head snapped up "Aragorn!"  
  
He pushed the covers off his legs and ran barefoot across the hall into Aragorn's room. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the bed neatly made. Aragorn was nowhere to be seen.  
  
At a slight noise behind him, he whirled around thinking he would see Elrond. It was Aragorn.  
  
Legolas stared at his friend who was obviously healthy. Legolas swallowed and hesitantly reached out, barely breathing and touched Aragorn's shoulder. He jerked back when Aragorn started laughing,  
  
"I am not a ghost, come back to haunt you Legolas."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started to shake. He hadn't slept in days, fearing for Aragorn's life. He had poured his strength and entire focus into seeing Aragorn well.  
  
Now that the danger was past, the relief nearly overwhelmed him. He staggered backwards, until his back found the wall. He released a shuddering breath.  
  
Instantly Aragorn was beside him "Legolas? Are you alright?" He questioned worriedly.  
  
Legolas grinned at him tiredly. "I am well." He replied softly.  
  
A soft chuckle brought both heads up. "You are not well, Legolas." Elrond stated quietly.  
  
Aragorn laughed quietly earning him a glare from his friend.  
  
Elrond placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, feeling Legolas shaking he motioned to his room. "Come Legolas, you need rest, something that you have not had. And food."  
  
Legolas started to nod but decided against it when the room started to swim before his eyes.  
  
"Legolas?" The quiet voice of Aragorn brought him back to reality.  
  
He smiled wearily and let Aragorn help him to his room, as Elrond walked to his study to get some herbs. He sank gratefully under the covers, Elrond handed Aragorn a cup of tea. Legolas made a face; he knew what was in the tea. He looked up hopefully at Elrond  
  
"If I sleep will I get to skip the tea?"  
  
Elrond only raised an eyebrow. Legolas sighed and looked distastefully at the cup in his still shaking hands.  
  
"Drink it, Legolas."  
  
The prince looked up at the human. He curled his lip disdainfully, but was refrained from speaking by Elrond.  
  
"Legolas, you will drink this tea and then you will sleep." There was no give in his voice.  
  
Seeing no other escape the prince closed his eyes and quickly drank the tea. He grimaced at the awful taste. But the herbs worked quickly on his already worn down state and soon he was fast asleep.  
Legolas woke up abruptly. It was night and a cool breeze gently blew the thin curtain open. He rubbed his forehead. Even sleeping herbs could not help him not remember the past. He rose quietly, his eyes quickly scanning the room.  
  
Aragorn wasn't there. The prince let out a small sigh of relief. Even though the ranger was his best friend, well, even best friends needed to get away from each other. He walked out onto the balcony. He thought over what he had spoken to Elrond about. It had been hard to tell him what had transpired between him and his father. Legolas closed his eyes and let the slight wind brush against his face. He was going to have to talk to Aragorn about what happened, but for now all he wanted was to gaze at the stars. 


	5. Talking

Disclaimer is on the default page. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing the story:-) Thanks to those who just read too:-) It means a lot. Hugs all 'round:-)  
  
Lady of Legolas: No Aragorn isn't dead. I know that the chapter got kind of well, um, confusing, but no he isn't dead. Legolas was just dreaming. Read the *~*Flashback*~*:-)  
  
MoraTheWolfGod: Lol, I love how you always beg:-)  
  
Earendilstar: I got confused too, lol, I will revise once the story is finished to make it more readable. Promise.  
  
Squire Kali: Thanks for reading and reviewing and criticizing :-) I know there are probably a lot of grammatical mistakes and spelling errors. *sigh*  
  
I am looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested. Please email me at lotr_redwall@yahoo.com subject line Beta Reader. Thanks!  
Chapter 4. Talking  
  
Aragorn blinked owlishly at the bright sunlight flooding into his room, thanks to the open window. The ranger frowned at the window; his last recollection was shutting the window. He groaned as he threw an arm over his eyes. A soft laughter sent Aragorn upward. He threw a glare at Elladan who was sitting next to him.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?"  
  
He asked gruffly, his eyes hurting from the abrupt bright light. This only elicited another soft laugh from the elf.  
  
"Wake up Estel!" He said quite loudly "It is a beautiful morning, the sun is shinning happily, the birds are singing."  
  
He was stopped abruptly by a pillow that landed squarely on his stomach driving the air from his lungs.Once Elladan regained air into his lungs, he tackled the fleeing ranger. Down the hallway Elrond shook his head. At least some things were back to normal.  
  
Legolas stared at the ever-rising sun, his mind preoccupied. He had been perched precariously on the thin banister to his balcony since the middle of the night. Sleep had fled quickly from the young prince and had not come back. Not that Legolas wanted to return to the nightmares. The slight wind had picked up in the morning sun, and now whipped around the elf in a warm embrace, sending his hair every which way.  
  
For the most part Legolas was unaware of his surroundings, he heard rather than felt the wind wrap it's self around him and play with his hair. He did not hear 3 elves and a human walk into his room.  
  
Elrond sent concerned looks to his sons. He had seen the precarious seat that the elf had sat himself on. Despite the concern, Elrond shook his head amused at the prince. Legolas had always liked high places. They silently approached the prince.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas jerked at the sound and forgetting his precarious perched tried to turn around. The result would have been disastrous had not the others grabbed his tunic and pulled him to safety. Once safe inside, Aragorn turned toward his friend, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What?" Legolas defended himself.  
  
"What?" Aragorn mocked his friend. "What! Is that all you can say? What? I've never seen you lost so deeply in your thoughts that you don't even hear when someone enters your own room! What if we were in the woods! You'd be dead!"  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow not understanding what his friend was trying to say in the jumble of words.  
  
Soft laughter drew the attention of both prince and ranger.  
  
"What he is trying to say Legolas," Elrond said amused "is that he is worried about you."  
  
Legolas frowned at the human before him. "Why are you worried?" He questioned. He was in what his oldest sister called the "Thranduil stance" Eyebrow cocked, arms folded and head tilted ever so slightly to the side.  
  
Aragorn glared back unfazed. "You know what!" He yelled, oblivious to the winces on his brothers and fathers faces. "I'm sick of you moping around, getting mad at anyone for no reason whatsoever! You're acting like a.a. a." he paused searching for the right word.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow "Elfling?" He supplied.  
  
"Yes!" Aragorn cried turning his attention to his father he gave a nod of thanks before turning back to the prince. "You're acting like an elfling who was just told he couldn't go on a patrol! I don't know what your problem is, but you have no right to make other elves miserable just cause you are! Pull yourself together!"  
  
Elrond watched in a sort of amusement as Legolas' proud shoulders and head slumped and he took on a posture of dejected elfling, who, like his son had said had been refused the permission to go on a patrol.  
Legolas was rebelling. Why should he have to listen to this! He was a prince, not some ordinary elf you could just order around anytime anyone wanted. "Listen to yourself" A small voice whispered in his head. "Is this what you wanted?" There was an abrupt silence as the ranger finished raging. Much to Legolas' horror he could feel tears well up once more in his eyes. He tried to strengthen his resolve, he would NOT cry. He would not. Not. "Don't you dare cry." He told himself fiercely. He kept his head down, still fighting back tears. There was a slight pressure as someone, who he didn't know, put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok to cry Legolas."  
  
It was Elladan, who had been watching with sympathy. He knew all to well how it felt to be on the receiving end. Legolas nodded, still swallowing tears.  
  
"What happened in Mirkwood Legolas?" This came from Elrond.  
  
Legolas sighed he knew that it was going to come down to this.  
  
"Give up Legolas."  
  
The prince's head jerked up at the new voice. It was Meldon and Adoril.  
  
"You know you can't get out of this now." There was obvious amusement.  
  
"Let's sit, for I have a feeling this will not be a short tale." Elrond gestured toward the few chairs and bed.  
  
Once seating they waited quietly for Legolas to gather his thoughts. "Would you prefer if I told some?" This came from Adoril. Legolas gave a slight smile and nodded.  
  
"Two months ago, our south patrol didn't show up for reconnaissance. Prince Legolas, with the permission of his father, sent out another patrol to search for them. They too disappeared. Then King Thranduil led out a large force to see what had befallen our warriors." Here Adoril paused and took a deep breath. It was obviously a painful subject for the Mirkwood elves. "We were attacked by wargs first, then the spiders. We lost several warriors."  
  
Here Legolas put a hand over his face. He remembered all to well how many warriors had died. He knew each name, each face. He had etched them into his heart, to be forever remembered.  
  
"We..we" Adoril faltered, his voice breaking as tears welled up in his eyes. "We found the bodies of both patrols. They had all been killed."  
  
Legolas unconsciously clenched and unclenched his hand. He could hear the screams of the dying, the cries of the wounded, the hissing of the spiders, and the fierce growls from the wargs. Then he could see in his mind's eye the bodies of the warriors that had been lost, that had been killed by who knew what.  
  
One thing that Legolas knew that neither he nor the other two Mirkwood elves would tell would be that the bodies had been ripped apart savagely for no reason. It had taken several days to make sure each warrior had his own limbs when he or she was buried. The room was silent as the Mirkwood elves tried to deal with the pain of the memories and the Rivendell elves with the shock of the news.  
  
Aragorn put a comforting arm around Legolas. He could feel the pain, grief and shock radiating from the prince.  
  
"Jaeol, Neinnor, Nehil and Ramildas died." Legolas said quietly to Aragorn, knowing that the ranger would want to know of their deaths. They had been among the few who had accepted the ranger without question.  
  
Aragorn bowed his head, quietly grieving for his friends. They had been some of the few that had easily accepted Aragorn for who he was. As a future king, a ranger, not just a human.  
  
Elrond looked on in sadness. He knew the peril of living in Mirkwood first hand. He sighed; even immortality could not protect anyone from arrows, wargs, or spiders. "Has there been an increase of danger lately Legolas?"  
  
Legolas wiped his eyes before answering. "Yes, we've seen more spiders and wargs in the forest then ever before. Father decided that the palace is in too much danger." He paused, struggling to finish. "We are moving from the mountain palace to the caverns. Near the Lonely Mountain and Dale." He could feel the shock and surprise coming from Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond.  
  
"But Legolas, you've lived at the palace all of your life, and now you're moving?"  
  
"We've used the caverns before." Legolas reminded the ranger. His voice faltered "we.we just never lived in them."  
  
Unbeknownst to many, Thranduil had sent the women and elflings to the caverns for safety many years ago when an army of orcs and wargs had attacked the palace. Though the outcome had been bloody, the elves had triumphant and the women and elflings were taken home.  
  
Legolas had been a small elfling at that time. Even after hundreds of years, he still suffered nightmares from living in that cold dark cave for several weeks. No one knew his secret, of his fear of dark places. No one knew. At least he didn't think anyone knew. Aragorn didn't know, not even his father knew. And he didn't intend to let them know either.  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend. There was obviously something conflicting going on in his mind. He looked down at Legolas' hand; he was still clenching and unclenching it. For some reason, Aragorn didn't think that Legolas even knew what he was doing. He gently shook the elf. Legolas jerked, his breath coming in near gasps. He stared at Aragorn. In the silver blue depths Aragorn could see a growing panic. He frowned what was a matter? Suddenly Legolas bolted from the room startling all the occupants.  
  
Legolas had to get away. He could hear the all to familiar sounds of dripping water, the ghostly echoes and the dark, the all-compressing darkness. Surrounding him, mocking him, shutting off the bright rays of the sun. He raced outside into the bright sunshine. His hands were shaking. Legolas looked at them in a sort of wonder. What was a matter with him? Was his fear so great that it made his hands shake?  
  
Elrond turned to the two Mirkwood elves, a silent question on his face. Adoril and Meldon exchanged a quick glance at each other, before Adoril spoke up.  
  
"Legolas was only 5?" He turned to Meldon for confirmation. Meldon nodded. "He got lost in one of the lower chambers for about a week." He hesitated, not sure wither to continue or not. He looked to Adoril. Adoril nodded slowly to Meldon's silent question wither or not to continue.  
  
"Legolas was and still is terrified of dark places for years afterwards. He never admitted it to anyone, and would never admit it freely, but ever so often if he starts to feel closed in or someone talks about it, he remembers when he was lost in the caverns, and he panics. He had nightmares for weeks upon weeks afterwards. Even to this day he still has nightmares."  
  
Aragorn looked in shock at Meldon. He had been friends with Legolas for several years, yet he never had known about any fear that Legolas struggled with.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and released it slowly. He was fine, he told himself. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Letting the sun bath his face, and the wind wrap around him in a graceful dance.  
  
"Prince Legolas?"  
  
He turned secretly horrified that anyone could find him in such a venerable state of mind. It was Erulehto. He stood with an eyebrow raised at the prince.  
  
"Yes Erulehto?" The older elf handed him a parchment.  
  
Legolas took it and slowly opened it, fearing the worst. He glanced at the bottom of the message. It was from his oldest brother, Lomion. It read:  
  
Legolas, I know of the argument that you and ada had. I wish you would've told me about it before you left. I know you left angry. And I wish you wouldn't have. I know that these past weeks have been hard on you and I wish you would just open up and talk about it. I am worried about you. Don't do anything stupid. I love you. Signed, Lomion.  
  
Legolas grinned at the letter. His family was completely different from the Rivendell families. Here there was a sort of freedom, hugs were not unusual at all. At Mirkwood there was always a sense of rigid-ness. Any show of affection was rare. Lomion who had been friends with the twins longer than Legolas had been alive knew how hard it was to switch from a sense of freedom to rigid standards, and had helped his youngest brother, by showing more affection than what a Sindarin elf normally would. Legolas sighed.  
  
Not even a letter would help him now. Even though the story had been told it still weighed upon him like a rock, dragging him down. Frustrated he chewed on his lower lip. A habit he had picked up from Lomion. What was a matter with him? Why did he feel so, so useless. So drained, so, so miserable? His hands itched to do something, but what? Orcs, unlike Mirkwood were rare in Rivendell, along with spiders and wargs. Had that not been the case Legolas felt for sure that he would be in the forest hunting orcs.  
  
Aragorn looked at his father. What should he do? Should he follow Legolas? A quiet murmur broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Yes Adoril?"  
  
"There was one other thing." He said quietly. "Legolas was the one who found the bodies of the patrols. He feels it is his fault that they died."  
  
Elrond frowned "How so?"  
  
Adoril rubbed his eyes. "Legolas sent out both patrols, with his father's permission of course, but that in his mind doesn't count. He feel's he is directly to blame for the deaths."  
  
Aragorn almost snorted, Legolas was like that. He took the blame for most things.  
  
"What shape were the bodies in?" Elrond asked.  
  
Aragorn frowned "Why do you ask Adar?"  
  
"Because I've learned in the past that the more mutilated the bodies are, the more the person feels the guilt."  
  
Aragorn looked at his two brothers questioningly, wondering if they understood better than he did. Judging from their faces, they didn't.  
  
Elrond saw his confusion and explained. "When Celebrian left for Lothlorien, I sent several elves to protect her. They weren't enough, though many died by an arrow, most of them had been mutilated beyond recognition." He bowed his head in remembrance. "I could not help but feel guiltier when I saw the mutilated bodies. I felt enough guilt for sending them out, but those mutilated bodies..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"All the bodies of the patrols were mutilated." Adoril whispered horrified. "Legolas not only feels the guilt from sending them out, he also feels as though he is responsible for their suffering, but for their pain before they died." 


	6. Facing your fears or not

Disclaimer: see default chapter.  
  
Responses to reviewers: MoraTheWolfGod: One of my most faithful reviewers. What would I do without MoraTheWolfGod? You'll find outg  
  
Lady of Legolas: My other faithful reviewer! What would I do with you? I love you guys! g  
  
Chapter 5. Facing your fears  
  
It was dark. Too dark for Legolas' comfort. "Adoril?" He whispered. Silence answered him. "Legolas." The prince turned around.  
  
"Who said that? He demanded, swallowing his panic.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
There it was again. "Who are you?" Legolas demanded again.  
  
Laughter.  
  
Legolas could feel the panic swell up. "Who are you?" He screamed into the darkness.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Legolas ran from the voice. But it grew louder and louder.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas! You are mine! Legolas!"  
  
"Noooooooo!" The prince screamed, "Nooooooooo!"  
  
"Legolas! Wake up! Legolas!"  
  
Legolas jerked up, breathing heavily. Sweat still on his brow. He stared at the person in front of him, Aragorn, and then pushed past him and stumbled to the balcony. He needed air, fresh air. He needed the sun, the wind and the trees.  
  
Aragorn followed him and watched silently as the prince closed his eyes and visibly pulled himself together. He shook his head. Legolas had been having nightmares each night since they had talked about the caverns. He still wouldn't talk about it. For Legolas, fear was a weakness that shouldn't show.  
  
Aragorn could still remember the first night that Legolas had a nightmare. Screams had awoken everyone that night. Adoril and Meldon, having known the screams had rushed to Legolas' room. They had shaken him, shouted at him, but the only way they would wake him was a pail of water. Though it would have been funny under any other circumstance, none had laughed.  
  
Though no one spoke of it, everyone knew what tormented the Mirkwood prince.  
  
At first Legolas had decided to not sleep. Spending each of the nights, awake in his room reading by candlelight from books he had taken from Elrond's study. The other's didn't know what he was doing until he had accidentally fallen asleep at the table. He was so completely exhausted that once pressured, Legolas accepted the offers for someone to stay in his room and wake him if the nightmares began. They had all taken turns, Elladan, Elrohir, Adoril, Meldon and Aragorn.  
  
Legolas knew he was being watched. He didn't care, for the moment; all he wanted to do was collect his thoughts and emotions.  
  
"Legolas, you can't keep this up." He turned to Aragorn. He could read the worry in his voice. "You can barely fall asleep and when you do you have a nightmare you wake up immediately. You haven't had hardly any sleep; you're on the verge of collapsing."  
  
Legolas sighed, frustrated. "I know, Aragorn." He rubbed his eyes. "I know."  
  
"You have to face your fears, Legolas, either sooner or later. You have to." There was a slight edge to Aragorn voice.  
  
Legolas forced himself to speak openly. "But what if.." His voice faltered "What if.."  
  
Aragorn took his friend by his shoulders. "There are no what if's, Legolas. You will face the darkness and you WILL succeed. I will be right beside you, when that test comes. I promise."  
  
Legolas gave a weary smile and let the ranger embrace him. Little did they know how soon that Legolas' test would come.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Please Ada?"  
  
Elrond hated those two words. It usually meant that someone would come home bleeding. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in thought. They wanted to go hunting.  
  
"Of course for deer ada!" He could see the too innocent expressions on the faces of his sons and of the Mirkwood elves in his mind.  
  
He sighed, "Very well, you may go." He could hear the yells of glee going further and further down the hallway. "I just hope I don't have to drug each of you when you get home."  
  
"I can't believe your Adar said we could go!"  
  
"I know! I was so shocked!"  
  
Legolas laughed at the identical expressions of utter glee on the twin's faces as they saddled up their horses. "Hurry up Strider!" He called out to his friend.  
  
Aragorn looked up from buckling his saddle, he grinned happily at the prince. "Remember last time Ada let all of us go hunting?"  
  
Legolas groaned in mock pain. He remembered all too well that adventure. He had been captured by orcs, Aragorn been wounded grievously and left to die, Adoril and Meldon had somehow gotten lost and nearly captured. It had been up to the twins to rescue them all and drag them back to Rivendell.  
  
"Hurry up you two!" Elladan stepped up into his saddle. He checked his supplies, previous experiences had taught him to always be prepared for anything. Thanks to Legolas and Aragorn, he could never know what medical supplies he would ever need on each of the trips. Those two had always found some new poison, or injury every single, well almost every single time they were together. As Ada had put it, "If Aragorn had a twin, it was Legolas."  
  
He checked on the others. They were all mounted up and ready to go. He turned in his saddle and his eyes caught those of his father. He lifted a hand in silent farewell, grinning. Perhaps today would be the first time that all of them would come home without a scratch. Elladan turned his grin to his twin. Perhaps but not likely.  
  
It seemed that his youngest brother and the youngest prince of Mirkwood had decided how many lives that the Valar had granted them.  
  
"More lives than a cat." Elladan muttered under his breath. Elrohir shot him a curious glance. Elladan shook his head. And leading his horse to the front of the group they rode out.  
  
They had decided to try hunting near the caves. Unbeknownst to Legolas of course. They had all decided, without Legolas, that the prince needed to face his fear and leave it in the dust. They had decided that hunting by the caves they would somehow get Legolas in a cave. And then, and then. And then they would make Legolas face the darkness. Somehow.  
  
Elladan frowned thinking over the plans. How were they going to get Legolas in the cave? And then once in the cave how were they going to get him to stay in the cave. He turned to Elrohir intending to ask him but refrained once seeing Legolas so close.  
  
Legolas studied his surroundings with care. He had been here before, but Mirkwood had taught him to always know your surroundings, no matter how many times you had been there before. He frowned when he saw the looming caves ahead. He hadn't been told about.. He whirled in his saddle to confront Aragorn.  
  
"You.." He threatened. The glare he gave the ranger would have frozen even Lord Elrond. But Aragorn, used to his friends piercing gazes shrugged it off.  
  
"It wasn't my idea." He proclaimed innocently. He pointed at Elladan who was talking to Elrohir. Before Legolas could get any wild ideas of fleeing the area, Adoril and Meldon quickly brought their horses against his.  
  
"So, nin mellon." Adoril started, but stopped abruptly when Legolas turned his glare upon him. Adoril swallowed. King Thranduil had a glare just like that. Usually when the King of Mirkwood glared. Adoril shivered that was something he didn't want to even think about now.  
  
"We are hunting by the caves, not in them." Meldon reassured his prince.  
  
As the caves grew closer and closer, Legolas felt dread creep upon him. He knew that they were going to do something. He knew! But what they were planning, he didn't know.  
  
He nearly groaned aloud. It just had to be that his long kept secret had been found out and now his so called friends were planning on doing something with caves. 'By the caves, not in them.' His mind taunted. He was hardly aware of the fact that they had stopped.  
  
"We will hunt here."  
  
Legolas looked mournfully at the looming cave. This was one of the many in this area.  
  
They dismounted and readying their weapons set off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No!" Aragorn refused. "I am not going in that cave! I'm not stupid! You're probably going to make it cave in and then make Legolas rescue me."  
  
Elladan laughed. "I didn't say that Estel."  
  
They had broken off from Adoril, Meldon and Legolas to figure out how to get prince in the cave. So far none of the ideas would work. They were interrupted by the sound of Adoril yelling their names.  
  
"Elladan!! Elrohir!! Estel!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come quick!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Meldon and Legolas are trapped in a cave! They fell in and they don't answer!"  
  
The three brothers glanced at each other. Not quite what they had planned, but hey, it worked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pain. Blinding pain woke Meldon up. He groaned. The sound echoed. Holding his head he sat up. He was surrounded by complete darkness. Meldon looked or tried to look around him, trying to pull himself together. Last thing he remembered was falling, then someone crying out then nothing. He and Legolas had fallen. Meldon searched around with his hands, until he felt something warm and wet. He rubbed his fingers together trying to figure out what the substance was. Failing in that, he brought his fingers to his nose. It was blood. Quickly Meldon check himself, aside from some small scratches and a headache he was fine. He quickly began searching blindly the ground around him.  
  
"Legolas? Can you hear me? Legolas?" His hands found warm flesh. "Legolas!" There was no response. Meldon searched until he found his prince's face. He could feel the sticky wet blood coming from Legolas' face. He searched for any broken bones. The right collarbone was obviously broken as was the arm. Meldon winced. Legolas would not be too happy about that fact.  
  
"Meldon?" Adoril's voice brought his head up, though the consequences were painful.  
  
"Adoril?" He questioned.  
  
"Meldon! Are you all right? How is Legolas?"  
  
A groan answered them. "Legolas? Legolas, can you hear me?"  
  
He hurt. Why did he hurt? His shoulder felt as though someone had torn it off, his head felt like a dwarf decided to use if for an anvil and his body felt like someone had taken a rock and decided to sandpaper his skin. And someone was yelling in his ear. He forced an eyelid open. It was dark. Too dark. Legolas could feel panic rising. He could suddenly hear dripping.  
  
Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip.  
  
Legolas jerked up right and immediately regretted it. Instantly bright flashes appeared. He groaned again.  
  
"Legolas, hold still!" It was Meldon.  
  
"Legolas! Are you alright?" That came from somewhere above him, Legolas took a haphazard guess at the voice.  
  
"Elladan?"  
  
Elladan frowned; Legolas was one of the few who could tell he and his brother apart. And the fact the Legolas had confused Elrohir with him, worried him. He turned to his youngest brother.  
  
"Estel, go to the horses and get father. We will need some rope, and lanterns." With a push Estel was off.  
  
"How badly are you hurt, Meldon?" He called down.  
  
"Just a few scratches and a headache. Legolas probably has a concussion, a broken collarbone, broken arm and." There was a pause, and then another groan. "A strained knee and sprained ankle."  
  
"Sheezzz Legolas!"  
  
"Don't you say a single word, Elladan. Not a word." Legolas threatened.  
  
The was a pause, then "Can you see anything down there?"  
  
"No."  
  
Elladan grinned at the short word, from Legolas.  
Legolas swallowed his ever increasing panic. Beside the fact the he was hurt, the he ached all over, he was in the dark. He tried to pull his panic under control. "It's just the dark." He muttered, "It's just the dark." He felt Meldon move then stand up.  
  
"What are you doing Meldon?" He questioned, hating the slight tremor he heard in his voice.  
  
"I am just stretching." Meldon reassured him.  
  
Legolas felt around him, he had lost one of his knives in the fall and didn't want to loose it forever in the darkness of the cave. "Ouch."  
  
"What? What's a matter?"  
  
Legolas grinned at the slightly panicked voice above him. He started to shake his head but immediately stopped when swift, brutal pain laced through his head.  
  
"Don't worry Elladan, I just found my knife."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"ADA!!!!!"  
  
Elrond shook his head. 'Not again!' When he heard that cry, someone was always hurt.  
  
Estel burst into his study.  
  
"Ada! Legolas and Meldon fell in a cave and they are trapped. Elladan, Elrohir and Adoril are with them now. Elladan said we need rope and lanterns." Aragorn gasped out the words breathlessly.  
  
Elrond quickly got up, he summoned several other elves and within minutes they were on their way. 


	7. The Darkness and return

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
Do you know what a shock I received when I got all the reviews? Holy Cow! Thank you all sooo much. It means a lot to me. Thank you! Happy Easter!  
  
Responses:  
  
MoraTheWolfGod: I feel for Legolas toog  
  
Lady of Legolas: Yeah the twins got in some trouble at homeg  
  
Goma-Ryu: A new reviewer! Hooray! Legolas won't really kill the twins, just well, you'll see. (Evil grin)  
  
Iavala: New reviewer! Thank you so much! Thanks for the correction toog I changed it just for you. And will re-up load it soon.  
  
Kuramaswildfire: Wow really? I am so thrilled that you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl: Here's the next oneg Thanks for reviewing!  
  
FrodoelessarBaggins: Wow! Thanks! 10 out of 10! Am sooo thrilled. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
NO Comment: Hey thanks for the correction (I am thinking that is what it isg)  
  
Edgy wedgy: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
Chapter 6. Darkness  
  
"Meldon?" Legolas' panicked voice echoed eerily throughout the cave. "Meldon?!?! Where are you?"  
  
"Legolas!" Elladan's voice broke through Legolas'. "It's ok." He soothed "We're still here."  
  
But Legolas wasn't listening anymore. All he could hear was the dripping of water. And suddenly the darkness was engulfing him. Pressing down on his chest. Suffocating him. Unaware of anything but the darkness he tried jerking backwards and only succeeded in hitting his head very hard on the rock wall. Bright flashes weaved through his vision. And suddenly he was in his father's lower caverns. All alone, terrified, and screaming for his ada or his naneth to help him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrond and Estel could hear the screams from a ½ mile away.  
  
"ADA!!!!!! Nana!!!!!"  
  
The words were mixed in different languages, Quenya, Sindarin, Silvin, westron and even dwarfish.  
  
Aragorn felt his heart sinking when he realized that his friend was asking, no begging for anyone to help him. To save him. He could also hear the yells of Adoril, Elladan and Elrohir as they tried to help him.  
  
Though they were already at a gallop, they pushed the horses even harder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elladan had been screaming at Legolas for a long time and now his voice was raw. He looked at Adoril and Elrohir; he knew their voices were raw as well. *'What was taking Estel so long!'* He thought angrily.  
  
He heard the hoof beats long before he saw them. When he looked up into the calm face of his father he could have cried in relief but the thought of anything coming from his raw throat, he cringed.  
  
"Hurry ada." He croaked.  
  
Elrond frowned at him. "Where is Meldon?"  
  
"I am here." Their heads whipped around in shock at the tired, scratched up, dusty elf standing in front of them.  
  
Elladan frowned and rubbing his throat with one hand and gestured with the other, he pointed to the hole where Legolas had calmed to mere whimpers and then to the elf.  
  
Meldon laughed softly, "I found a way where we can get Legolas out." His brow furrowed. "Though we will need many lanterns."  
  
Aragorn leaned over the hole. "Legolas? Can you hear me?"  
  
A sob answered him. "Please ada."  
  
The young ranger drew back in shock; he had never seen his friend like this. So disoriented and confused that he didn't recognize anyone.  
  
Legolas, despite the pain, had curled into a tight fetal position. He had seized even the whimpers and lay staring blankly into the darkness. He could hear it. He could feel it taunting him.  
  
*"Legolas."*  
  
It whispered in his ear. Caressed his cheek. Embraced him with its coldness.  
  
He was cold. So cold.  
  
*"Come to me Legolas."*  
  
A cold hand seemed to slide down his cheek, gently caressing the terror stricken prince.  
  
*"Come to me and you will be free."* It promised. The cold, compressing darkness promised.  
  
He took the promise and everything faded into oblivion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first thing Legolas felt was a hand on his chest. Then as his other senses flooded into him. He was aware of someone, actually 5 other people in his room. He forced his eyes open. And nearly died of fright.  
  
Adoril, Meldon, Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn were all leaning over him. Identical expressions of worry and concern on their faces.  
  
He groaned. And tried to move an arm over his eyes but was immediately prevented from doing so. He closed his eyes trying to remember something, anything that would explain why he felt like someone drugged him, why his body felt like someone used it for target practice and why his closest friends were leaning over him. He opened one eye and immediately closed it again.  
  
Nope, wishing wouldn't help in this case. *'Well'*, Legolas reasoned in his head. *Wishing very rarely helped anything, in any case. Though it would be nice.*  
  
"How do you feel?" Aragorn's worried voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
Suddenly Legolas remembered. He and Meldon fell in a cave hole, and the darkness and then he had.  
  
He opened his eyes again. "Elladan. I am going to kill you. I don't know how, but I will. I will make sure to do it very painfully, and very slowly."  
  
Elladan coughed and ignoring the quick grins on everyone else's face, quickly changed the subject. "Elrohir." He croaked. "Go get Adar."  
  
Legolas frowned. Why in the world was Elladan talking like that? Then he remembered. He swallowed. "Are you well Meldon?" He coughed, his voice coming out barely above a whisper.  
  
Aragorn quickly gave him some water.  
  
Meldon nodded, "I am well my prince." He grinned suddenly "As you can tell I am not the one flat on his back."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "I am fine." He tried and with some help from Aragorn managed to sit up. He looked down at his body in dismay. His right arm was completely swathed in bandages, as was his left knee and his left ankle. He groaned. Elrond was going to kill him.  
  
A light chuckle brought the attention of all to the doorway. "Don't worry Legolas. Knowing that this wasn't your fault I won't give you a lecture on how one shouldn't go looking for trouble. However.." He let the threat unfinished. He checked over the bandages, and then peered into his eyes. "How does your head feel?" He questioned, he knew from past experiences that concussions had to be treated very carefully.  
  
"Like a dwarf decided to use it for an anvil." Legolas confessed a wry smile on his fair face.  
  
Elrond laughed. "That is something I would expect." He told the prince. "I believe what happened, is that you fell first on your left leg the hardest, then as Meldon fell on top of you, you fell on your arm, breaking it and your collarbone and giving you a concussion. And," there was a teasing smile as he looked at Meldon. "That is why Meldon only has a couple scratches." He finished his examination, and cleared his throat.  
  
Instantly the room was filled with "Oh! I forgot something!" and "The horses! They have to be groomed!" and "I'll go with you's." Soon the room was empty except one very patient Elven Lord and one stubborn prince.  
  
Elrond gave Legolas a small smile. But the look on his face filled Legolas with complete dread. His father usually had that look on his face when Legolas was in trouble and gotten caught.  
  
"It's not your fault Legolas."  
  
The words caught Legolas off guard. What wasn't his fault?  
  
Elrond seeing the confusion explained.  
  
"When I found Celebrian's escort party," He began quietly. "Only one was left alive. He managed to choke out that orcs had captured her before he too died. All the elves.." He faltered remembering all too well each face, each elf that had died. How they died, the agony before they must have felt before they died. "All the elves had been tortured in one way or the other. They all died in agony."  
  
Legolas looked in horror at the Elven Lord. But he wasn't looking at him; he was seeing the faces of his friends. His friends that had died. His friends that had died in agony. His friends who needed him and he wasn't there. A sob lodged itself in Legolas throat. Tears came unbidden and unwanted.  
  
"It's not your fault Legolas." Elrond said once more, seeing the pained expression on the prince's face.  
  
Silent tears fell fast and furiously. "But it is!" Legolas sobbed. "I sent them! I sent them to their deaths! I did. Me. I sent them."  
  
Elrond gathered the prince in his arms. For all the pride, stubbornness, and all of his Wood-elf characteristics, Elrond was reminded of another time when he had held the prince in his arms. It had been after Legolas' naneth (mother) had left for the Undying Lands. Elrond had found the elfling lost near Rivendell, half frozen to death on the High Pass over the mountains. Legolas had informed the Elven Lord "he was looking for nana. (mama)" And if the Elven Lord would tell him if he knew where she was. Cause "he missed his nana." He had held the sobbing prince then too.  
  
"Shhhh. It's not your fault Thranduillion. (Son of Thranduil.)" He soothed the prince. After a long time the sobs finally seized, but Elrond could still feel the turmoil whirling around in Legolas.  
  
"Tell me of your father's caverns." It was not a request. Legolas could see that easily.  
  
He sighed, brushing errant tears from his face.  
  
"Mirkwood was under attack. My father recently told me that he thought that it was because evil had returned to Dol Guldur."  
  
Elrond nodded, very few knew of the true evil that had dwelled and continued to dwell there.  
  
"Adar decided to send anyone under 50 years of age and the women to the caverns. There were many warriors who died in defending the woods. We were at the caves for 3 weeks. I did not mind, cause I had my friends with me. We played happily and freely roamed the palace. My naneth.." His voice broke in pain. He struggled to continue, despite the pain of remembrance and the tears the threatened to choke him. He had spoken of his naneth in several years. The subject was still to painful.  
  
Silence reigned for several minutes.  
  
Finally gathering his emotions together, Legolas continued.  
  
"My naneth told me not to go down by the lower caverns. But Adoril dared me to, and so." Legolas laughed, though it sounded more like a sob.  
  
"So I went, and I got locked in the lowest cavern for a week. Though it felt like years." Legolas smiled though the smile looked more like a grimace than anything. "I screamed for someone, anyone to save me." He turned his eyes to the still silent Elven Lord. "Did I." His voice faltered, "Did I call when I was in the cave?"  
  
Elrond smoothed the coverlet silently thinking before he answered. "From what I heard from Elladan and the others, and from what I myself heard, you were screaming for about an hour for your Adar and Naneth."  
  
Legolas felt his breath leave him in a rush. An hour? He screamed for an hour? No wonder why his throat hurt. A blush worked its way to his face. He screamed for an hour.  
  
Elrond smiled at the shame faced prince. He tipped the head up and looked into the silver-blue eyes.  
  
"Sometimes you need to just scream, elfling."  
  
Legolas looked at him. "I'm so scared." He confessed whispering. "I'm scared of the dark. I'm scared of that voice that whispers to me in the dark."  
  
Elrond's paternal heart clenched. Legolas had faced orcs, wargs, and spiders, yet the simplest thing scared him. But, Elrond reminded himself; the prince had been a small elfling when he had been trapped in the darkness for nearly a week. Such traumatic experiences could have done a lot worse.  
  
Legolas laughed, a bitter, ironic, self-condemning laugh. He voiced Elrond's thoughts. "I can face a horde of orcs fearlessly, I can go into a spider nest unafraid, I can look wargs in the face, but I can't face the darkness."  
  
Elrond sighed. "What bothers you about the darkness Legolas?" He could see a connection between the recent tragedy and the past incident. Now he wanted to make sure he was right.  
  
Legolas chewed his lip deep in thought. It came to him so suddenly that he nearly gasped aloud.  
  
"The voice, in the dark. It is always one of the ones that died. They always call for me. Or tell me that I am theirs." He turned a questioning gaze on the Elven Lord.  
  
"Why? Why do they call me? Is it because they blame me? Why?" 


	8. What to do?

Disclaimer: See Default chapter.  
  
Responses:  
  
Thanks to everyone who is reading this! It really means a lot to me.  
  
MoraTheWolfGod: More! More! More! Here it isG  
  
EarendilStar: Hey Thanks for the correction. I thought that that looked funnyG Here's a secret hint (It involves 4 other elves and a humanG) Glad you like the story!  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl: Yes that is how I ended the chapter. But hopefully this helpsG  
  
Lady of Legolas: Awwww! Thanks! Big Hug for you!  
  
Lady Lenna: New reviewer! Hooray! Thanks for reading! Yeah I guess most elves would be afraid of the dark. Elves are of the light and well the darkness is not lightG  
  
Thanks to everyone again! Happy reading!  
  
OOC: Ok, just a note. I've mentioned some things in this and the previous chapter. And you probably know that there aren't any stories about them. Yet. I have two stories planned out a sort of series of sort. I guess. But I will explain in greater detail in the stories themselves and then it will make some more sense. I think; I hope anywayG  
  
This chapter is descriptive and very bloody, so it is a PG 13 rating. If blood disturbs you, do not read.  
  
Chapter 6 What to do?  
  
Elrohir watched in amusement as his little brother paced back and forth, from one side of the court to the other. Over and over again. It had been several hours since they had fled Legolas' room.  
  
"What's taking so long?!?"  
  
Adoril rolled his eyes, as did Meldon.  
  
"How should we know?" They replied simultaneously then turned and grinned at each other.  
  
Aragorn glared at them. Then sighed and slumped down on a near by seat.  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes; it was always Estel's fault. Or so he always said.  
  
"Shut up, Estel." This came from Elladan. "It's not your fault. If it is anyone's it is mine."  
  
Before they could argue on whose fault it was, Elrond walked very calmly into the courtyard.  
  
"How is he?" "Is he ok" "What's wrong?" The questions flew fast and thick, and immediately stopped when Elrond held up a hand.  
  
"Legolas is fine, he would like to speak with you all."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas listlessly moved his left hand over the coverlet, letting his long slender fingers trace the patterns. He sighed, trying to figure out how he would tell his friends what he and Elrond had decided upon.  
  
The door burst open as Elladan, Elrohir, Adoril, Aragorn and Meldon rushed in.  
  
Legolas let a smile creep on his face. Whatever his friends might be, they worried needlessly about him. *"Well they have good reason."* His conscience nagged.  
  
"SO?"  
  
Legolas sighed, "Well." He swallowed. "Lord Elrond decided that the past two weeks have put a lot of well, strain on me and that is why the voices in the dark are the voices of those who were killed."  
  
He looked up. Each face was filled with confusion.  
  
"What voices in the dark?"  
  
Legolas coughed, "Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning huh?"  
  
"That would help." Aragorn grinned.  
  
Legolas smiled back weakly.  
  
"It all began two weeks ago on this very day.."  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
(Though Legolas tells the story, some of it is actually from Thranduil's POV and then Legolas' POV and this is told like it is just happening) (P.O.V. Point of View)  
  
(Thranduil's POV)  
  
"Legolas! Where is he? Legolas!" There were many times that King Thranduil doubted ever having more than 6 children. He had been blessed with a strong male that would take his place after he either died or resigned his throne. He had also been blessed with two other sons and three daughters. He had been happy, but his wife had not been.  
  
"Just one more." She had begged. "Just one more."  
  
Thranduil had never been able to say no to his beloved wife. And so she became pregnant and gave birth to Legolas. But 10 years after Legolas' birth, she had left for the undying lands. Leaving a distraught and heartbroken family behind. Legolas had suffered the most. Thranduil sighed. His youngest barely remembered his mother. He had been raised mainly by his sisters and his nanny. He had never been spoiled. Thranduil smiled, though it was a sad smile. No, Legolas hadn't been spoiled, rather the opposite. His oldest sister had made sure of that. He had been given regular chores. From washing dishes to mucking the stables. No Legolas had not been spoiled.  
  
"Legolas!" He called again. This time it brought results  
  
"Yes ada?"  
  
"Legolas, there is a patrol that will reconnaissance at the edge of the southern forest. I want you to go there and meet them. I want another patrol to go the southwest and another to the southeast. I want you to be in charge of the southwest."  
  
Legolas nodded his eyes alight with eagerness.  
  
Thranduil felt a pang. He had his mother's eyes. His mother's fair features. He had been born several months prematurely.  
  
"Ada? Are you ok?" Legolas' soft voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
Thranduil quickly broke from his thoughts and turned his attention back to his son.  
  
"I am fine." He smiled. "Be careful Legolas, I have received reports of increased attacks from the orcs."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Don't worry ada. I'll be fine."  
  
Little did they know then how much anguish that they would both suffer in the next two weeks.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(Jaeol's POV)  
  
Jaeol sighed impatiently. He looked back at his patrol. He had been put in charge of the patrol, and it was his duty to see that everyone was safe.  
  
A whistle came through the trees. Jaeol frowned 'what was the youngest prince of Mirkwood doing here? He would have expected Thalion (Legolas' 2nd oldest brother) or Tasari, (Legolas 3rd oldest brother) but not Legolas. He would have expected King Thranduil to keep Legolas at the palace like he usually did. And for good reasons too. Prince Legolas had just recovered from the last time he had been in the forest.  
  
"Governan Jaeol."  
  
Jaeol could have groaned. The smile on Legolas face and the sparkle in his eyes told him to be wary.  
  
"My father wants the southeast and the southwest patrolled."  
  
Jaeol waited, hoping and praying what was coming wasn't what he thought it was going to be.  
  
"My father would like me to take the southwest patrol. He said to split the patrol in half. I'll take one and you take the other."  
  
Jaeol let a smile creep on his face. So that was it. King Thranduil was trying to teach Legolas responsibility. 'Though' Jaeol thought wryly 'he doubted it was going to work.' He kept his thoughts to himself and nodded.  
  
Ramildas you will come with me, Neinnor and Nehil you'll go with Prince Legolas." He continued splitting the patrol. He made sure to split them evenly. Making sure that there were older and younger elves on each patrol. Though he made sure to give Legolas the more seasoned warriors.  
  
Once ready Legolas gave out the reconnaissance and rode off with his patrol and Jaeol with his.  
  
Once out of hearing distance of Legolas, Jaeol turned to Ramildas "So, do you think that our prince will handle the challenge with ease?" He grinned.  
Ramildas just laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Legolas' POV)  
  
It was dark, Legolas thought sadly. His father had told him many tales of when Mirkwood used to be called Greenwood the Great. But now it was so full of evil it was called Mirkwood. The evil had spread its darkness throughout Mirkwood, even though King Thranduil did everything within his power to stop it.  
  
It was quiet. Too quiet. Not even a bird whistled. Legolas peered into the forest.  
  
*"There is danger."* The trees whispered to him. *"Orcs approach!"*  
  
They screamed the warning.  
  
Legolas whipped out an arrow, notched it, pointed it into the forest and waited.  
  
They dropped out of the shadows like wraiths. Legolas was shocked; he hadn't heard a single thing.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(Jaeol's POV)  
  
He was in pain. Horrible pain. He watched as his friends, his companions, his brothers in arms, were ruthlessly cut down, and slaughtered like animals. Many of them couldn't move and they were chopped to bits, alive. He was forced to watch as his brother, his little brother who was on his very first patrol, brutally hacked into pieces. He watched in agony as his brother screamed his name. Screamed his pain. Screamed until he could no longer scream. He screamed until his spirit fled to the Hall of Mandos.  
  
Jaeol wept. Tears fell unchecked down his bloodstained cheeks. "Hiro ith ab 'wanath." (May they find peace after death.) He whispered. "Hiro ith ab 'wanath."  
*~*~*~*  
  
(Legolas' POV)  
  
Legolas paced from one tree to the other. They had survived the battle. But several had been wounded, though thankfully none were killed. They were at the reconnaissance point, and had been for two hours. But there was still no sign of Jaeol or any of the other patrol. He sighed. What to do, what to do?  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Neinnor?"  
  
Neinnor hesitated slightly. "We need to get the wounded back to the palace."  
  
Legolas nodded, his eyes never leaving the point where Jaeol should have come from. He turned suddenly to Neinnor.  
  
"Can you not feel it?" He whispered.  
  
Neinnor frowned, "Feel what?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes as if in pain. "The trees cry out in sorrow." He opened his eyes. Neinnor was shocked at the pain in his prince's eyes.  
  
"I fear the worst."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had decided to go back to the palace, and once there Legolas conferred with his father and they sent out another patrol. They didn't return.  
  
Legolas begged his father to take a patrol and see what had happened to the two patrols. Thranduil refused. Legolas persisted and in the end, won out. He took a patrol and left immediately.  
  
They rode hard. Legolas gnawed by worry urged his horse ahead of the others. He had a horrible feeling about this, and he wanted to prove himself wrong.  
  
He smelt blood before he saw it. He jerked his horse to a stop. Horror filling him. There was blood everywhere. As were body pieces. Legolas felt bile rise up in his throat. He suddenly heard a choking gasp. He jumped off his horse and ran to the sound. It was Jaeol. He was alive, barely. Legolas could see the light ebbing slowly from his body. He quickly picked up his friend and cradled his to his chest.  
  
Jaeol looked up in wonder at his prince. "You came?" He gasped.  
  
The wonder in his voice hit Legolas like a physical blow.  
  
"Yes." He whispered. "I came."  
  
Jaeol reached up with a bloody hand and gently touched Legolas' cheek.  
  
"You came." He whispered once more and then the light in his eyes faded completely.  
  
The forest was silent except for the quiet sobs of a prince holding a friend, companion and brother at arms. 


	9. Moving On

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Review responses:  
  
Thanks to all who are reading!G  
  
MoraTheWolfGod: Yeah, I know it's sad.  
  
Kevin Luver: Wow, thanks!  
  
Earendilstar: me a tease? *Looks around innocently* ok, ok, here's another hint. (It will be in a cave. g)  
  
Lady of Legolas: yeah it was truly sad that Jaeol died in his arms.  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: New reviewer! Yay! Yeah Legolas gets better.  
  
Iavala: Umm, I don't know. Hope this one helpsg  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl: Jaeol was his friend. Not a real brother just a brother at arms.  
  
I think I got everyone, if not I'm sorry! Here's a hug for compensation.  
  
Moving On  
  
Legolas felt numb. Unable to move, feel or think. Numb. They had gone through each body piece and put it with its owner on a blanket. It had taken days. Days of blood. Days of pain. Days of remembering. Days of silence. Days of tears.  
  
Once done, all the bodies completely assembled, Legolas had gone to each body and taken a token. A lock of hair, a broach, a piece of cloth, a button, a string, anything for their family to remember them by. Then King Thranduil had come.  
  
"In everything there is a time.  
  
A time to live and a time to die.  
  
A time to plant and a time to dig up.  
  
A time to kill and a time to heal.  
  
A time to tear down and a time to build up.  
  
A time to cry and a time to laugh.  
  
A time grieve and a time to dance.  
  
A time to gather and a time to scatter.  
  
A time to embrace and a time to refrain.  
  
A time to search and a time to give up.  
  
A time to keep and a time to throw away.  
  
A time to be silent and a time to speak.  
  
A time to love and a time to hate.  
  
A time for war and a time for peace.  
  
In everything there is a time. "  
  
Thranduil toned solemnly as they watched the flames consume the bodies. He had decided not to let any of the families attend the funerals.  
  
"Let them be remembered in laughter, not in pain or agony." He said. He looked at his youngest son, who was silently watching the flames as if in a trance. Thranduil knew something was bothering him, but what, Legolas refused to reveal. And with heavy hearts they returned to the palace.  
  
Thranduil watched with a proud but heavy heart as Legolas gave each family a token of their loved one. Telling each of their loved ones bravery and courage even in the face of death. Legolas shed not a single tear in public. But in the silence and privacy of his room he wept.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A few days later, he was interrupted.  
  
"King Thranduil? There is a messenger from Dol Amroth. He wishes to speak privately with you."  
  
Thranduil frowned. His oldest daughter lived in Dol Amroth with her husband and two children. It was rare to hear from her, but something about this wasn't right. He nodded "Send him in." He motioned for the others in the throne room to leave.  
  
At the entrance the messenger paused, took a deep breath, threw back his shoulders and walked in. He bowed, "King Thranduil. I have news for you from your eldest daughter, Loriel."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The messenger paused, then handed the king the message.  
  
And suddenly Thranduil taking a deep breath opened the seal and began to read.  
  
"My dearest father,  
  
I know this comes as a surprise to you, but I know that you must know this. As of today, Galador, our two children and I are leaving for the Valinor. I know this comes as a shock to you, but the sea longing has been in my heart for several years now, and Galador has decided to accompany me. This is a short and hasty note, and I beg your forgiveness for that, but I knew that I must bid you farewell. Please give everyone a hug goodbye from me. And please tell Legolas that I will tell Naneth hello for him as I promised I would so many years ago. I love you all,  
  
Your loving daughter and sister, Loriel."  
  
Thranduil, stunned let the letter slid through his fingers. His daughter, gone? Suddenly Thranduil was filled with remembering. Remembering his little blue eyed, blonde haired daughter. Her laughter, her sweet smiles, her proclamations of "I love you ada!"  
  
"Sire? Are you alright?"  
  
The messenger's soft voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
Thranduil nodded shakily. "Please send in my advisor."  
  
"Yes sire?"  
  
"Please send for my children."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas stared in shock at his father. Loriel had left for the Valinor? Why?  
  
Thranduil swallowed. "The sea longing has been tugging at her heart for many years now. She told me when she first saw the sea, but her love for Galador persuaded her to remain for several years." He gave a slight smile to Legolas, remembering how Legolas had hated Galador for taking 'his' 'Riel.  
  
"She said she would say hello to naneth for you, Legolas."  
  
Legolas jerked. He had not forgotten Loriel's promise that is she 'found' naneth, that she would tell her how much he missed her. He had been but a little elfling at the time.  
  
Lomion gazed worriedly at his youngest brother. Thalion, Tasari and Lothgil did as well. They all knew that Legolas suffered every night from nightmares. But did not speak of it. And that he cried every night, but never once revealed his pain.  
  
He was too pale and far to thin. Lomion decided, he knew that Legolas had not slept in days and that often could not even force himself to eat. He was worried. He decided to speak with ada as soon as possible.  
  
Legolas' breathing suddenly quickened. His chin quivered as he fought back tears. Tears for his big sister that was the closest thing to a mother. Tears for his 'Reil.'  
  
Legolas suddenly turned and ran out the room. Desperate to escape so he could cry. How he missed her. He had begged her not to leave him. Begged her not to marry Galador. She had laughed through her tears, told him she loved him, sung him a lullaby then left. Just like his mother. He remembered that lullaby just like it was yesterday she had sung in to him.  
  
"I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
I'm your imaginary friend  
  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
  
Oh I'm already there. Don't make a sound  
  
I'm the beat in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart  
  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
  
I'm already there."  
  
She told him that she would always be there. Always. But she wasn't. She was gone. She had left. She had broken her promise.  
  
He ran past the startled servants until he reached his secret hiding spot. It had been here that 'Riel had said goodbye, and it was here that his mother had also said goodbye, though the memories were faint.  
  
He threw himself against the tree and sobbed his heart out. He sobbed for his mother. He sobbed for his sister. He sobbed for the warriors that had died. He sobbed for Jaeol, who only wanted the best for him. He sobbed for his friends. He sobbed for their families. He sobbed until the tears no longer came.  
  
Thranduil watched with an aching heart. He knew his son suffered, but felt helpless to help him. He had asked the warriors that had went with Legolas what had happened. All they had said was that they had found Legolas cradling Jaeol. No emotion on his face. He had not spoken a single word in the entire time they had been there. He didn't eat or sleep. He had not eaten or slept at all in the 5 days since they had returned. He was on the verge of collapsing.  
  
He walked over to Legolas and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Legolas jerked back, quickly wiping off any remaining tears. "Yes ada?"  
  
Thranduil sighed. "Legolas, you should not try to hide your pain. It isn't weakness. I know you are hurting, and it hurts me to see that. I.." Thranduil paused thinking on how to phrase his words. "I lost your mother from grief. I don't want you to go as well." He hesitated before proceeding.  
  
"I am closing off the Southern part of Mirkwood. It is too dangerous. I have already told your siblings," He sighed again, trying to make sure his words were spoken correctly, "I am planning on moving to the caverns. The lands around here are becoming too dangerous for any one.  
  
Legolas leapt up from his seat. "You can't!"  
  
Thranduil frowned. "You are the prince of Mirkwood, not just an elf Legolas! You know that I must do this! Soon you will have responsibilities, duties.."  
  
"I don't want it! I don't want it!" Legolas yelled.  
  
"You have no choice!" Thranduil yelled back.  
  
"Leave me alone!!!!!"  
  
"Legolas come back here! Legolas!"  
  
Thranduil stared at the fleeing back of his youngest son. Why had he lost his temper? He son suffered, as it was, why did he tell him now? He sighed, then turned and went back into the palace.  
  
Legolas ran as fast as he could. The trees were blurred as he ran past; partly due the tears in his eyes and partly due to the fact the he ran without a care. He threw himself against a tree gasping for breath. He was weak. And he hated it. He closed his eyes, willing himself to regain control of his emotions. He brought up a hand to wipe off the remaining tear, and then froze. His hand was shaking. He looked at his other hand, it was also shaking. He clenched his hands, willing them to stop. They refused.  
  
Dark eyes stared at the elven prince. Eyes that told of hungry. It tensed, and then jumped.  
  
Legolas whirled around. Shocked that he had been nearly caught off guard. He reached for an arrow before realizing that he left his bow at the palace. He reached instead for his twin knives. A gift from his father. The blades whirled in a deadly but graceful dance of death.  
  
In seconds the warg lay dead at his feet. But he wasn't finished yet. The sounds of the warg dieing had brought other wargs with orcs with them.  
  
Legolas was barely a blur as he whirled around in his deadly dance of death. Anger pulsed through his veins as he remembered his friends, lying dead on the ground. Blood covering their fair elven faces, their hands, their bodies. A cry of rage came from Legolas' lips.  
  
The orcs were startled at the sheer fury that the lone elf put against them. Startled and afraid. Soon the fear against fury of the elf outweighed the fact that there had been 26 orcs attacking and 4 wargs.  
  
The few orcs had run off. Legolas was tempted to chase after them, but the adrenaline that raced through his veins only minutes ago, left and Legolas found himself slumped against a tree.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil was worried. It has nearly midnight. Legolas had left at mid- morning, he should have been back by now. He knew the dangers of being in Mirkwood alone. At least Thranduil hoped he did. He sighed. Of all of his children Legolas was the only one who had ever run away, gotten captured by orcs, returned and promptly broke his leg, he was the only one who had ever broken both arms, both legs, probably all of his ribs, concussions and worried his father to death. Well almost to death. Thranduil smiled sadly and Legolas was the only one who could barely remember his nana. He remembered a time when Legolas had come running into his room a frown on his alabaster face.  
  
"Ada?" He had asked.  
  
"Yes Legolas."  
  
"What is a naneth?"  
  
Thranduil remembered how his heart had seemed to break at the innocent question. No, he would not lose his youngest son if he had anything to say about it. He walked out of his bedchambers.  
  
"Adoril!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They found Legolas sitting with his back to a large tree and his knees drawn to his chest. One arm hung limp and the other unconsciously trying to wipe the blood off his hand on his legging.  
  
In front of him was a scene of carnage. There were 4 wargs and several orcs lying dead on the ground.  
  
"Legolas?" Adoril questioned softly, not liking the vacant expression in his prince's eyes.  
  
He repeated the prince's name several times, each time getting no response. He reached out tentatively and touched his shoulder. Still no response. Adoril gently shook him. Still nothing. He turned puzzled to Meldon who shrugged, also puzzled.  
  
"Meldon go back to the palace, tell King Thranduil that we found the prince, and to bring a healer. And hurry!"  
  
He watched as Meldon raced back to the palace. He got up and walked to his horse, and got a blanket from the saddlebag. He unfurled it and gently wrapped it around Legolas and sat down to wait.  
  
The healer, the king and the three other princes arrived shortly after dawn. Legolas hadn't moved an inch. Adoril repeatedly said his name or gently shook him. But he never responded.  
  
Thranduil nearly threw himself off of his horse, in his haste to reach his son. Lomion, Thalion and Tasari did as well. Thranduil stopped abruptly when he saw his son. He turned to the healer who rushed past him. He quickly checked Legolas' eyes, temperature and pulse. Then turned to Thranduil.  
  
"He's ok, physically, but emotionally and mental, he's very unstable. We need to get him back to the palace as quick as possible."  
  
"What happened to him?" Lomion whispered.  
  
The healer sighed. "This is just his minds way of telling his body that he needs rest."  
  
They quickly managed to get Legolas behind his father and rode slowly back to the palace. Legolas felt almost lifeless in his father's arms. He was completely limp.  
  
They laid him down on his bed, and were immediately shooed out by the healer. They were allowed back in several hours later.  
  
"Well?" Lomion asked immediately  
  
The healer shook his head. "He should be watched at all times. Emotionally and mentally, he is very, well." He paused thinking on how to word what he needed to say. "In his condition, he is very susceptible to whatever may come to his mind."  
  
Thranduil frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Any and all weapons should be removed from this room."  
  
They all gasped. To even think that Legolas would even think those thoughts was beyond preposterous.  
  
The healer sat down, "I know this sound utterly absurd but I know what I am talking about. Legolas must be watched at all times."  
  
"But look at him!" Tasari burst out. "He hasn't even moved a finger!"  
  
The healer shook his head, "That is why you must keep an eye on him. If he happens to wake up suddenly and no one is here, who knows what he could get into his head." He paused thinking. "King Thranduil, it might be best if once he woke up if he left for a few weeks. He is obviously very traumatized by what has happened in the last few days. If he could leave for a couple weeks he should be able to completely heal. Emotionally and mentally."  
  
Thranduil nodded, understanding what he meant. "Lomion, you will take the first watch, then Thalion, then Tasari and then Lothgil, and then come get me." His children nodded, Lomion went over to the bed, and the rest followed their father out. Thranduil went to his study. And sitting down took up a quill.  
  
"To Lord Elrond of Rivendell..." 


	10. Always a whisper

Disclaimer: See default chap.  
  
Sorry guys for taking a long time to update. Been sooooo busy. Will try to hurry with the next.  
  
Responses to reviewers at bottom:-)  
  
Always a whisper  
  
Elrond walked out to the balcony. Listening to his three sons laughing about something. A smile graced his fair face. He had been blessed, or cursed with them. Three sons and a daughter. He sighed. Though at times it seemed like he had four sons. Indeed Legolas had become nearly part of the family. He walked back inside his study, sat down and re-read the letter in front of him.  
  
"To Lord Elrond of Rivendell.  
  
Greetings. I know this is very presumptuous of me, but I would ask if Legolas could go to Rivendell for a couple of weeks. These past several days have been very hard on him and currently he is un-responsive to everything and everyone. He does not sleep and hasn't eaten in days. As of right now he is lying in his room with Lomion sitting next to him. The healer has informed us that Legolas' mind is very unstable and that he in his condition could do anything. Including suicide. And I know in these past days that he has suffered most dearly that it would be possible.  
  
I have decided to close off the south of Mirkwood. The lands are too dangerous for anyone to go there as we found out tragically just a few days ago. Two full patrols were slain. Unfortunately Legolas was the one who was in charge of the third patrol to find them. Also, we just found that my eldest daughter, Loriel is going to the Valinor. This has, I believe been the hardest for Legolas to take. If you would please let me know if Legolas will be welcome, I would be most grateful.  
  
Signed,  
  
King Thranduil  
Elrond stared thoughtfully at the letter. It pained him to read that Legolas was suffering so. Legolas was like a son to him. He nodded suddenly making his decision; he dipped a quill in the ink.  
  
"To King Thranduil of Mirkwood."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ada? What is it?"  
  
Thranduil wordlessly handed Lomion the letter.  
  
"To King Thranduil of Mirkwood.  
  
Greetings. Yes, Legolas will be most welcome here in Rivendell. I know that Legolas will be suspicious as to the reason why you would send him so tell him that my son's have invited him. I will try to help Legolas while he is here. My sons and I await his arrival.  
  
Signed,  
  
Lord Elrond"  
Lomion looked up at his father quickly, "You think this will work?"  
  
Thranduil sighed. "I hope so."  
  
They looked at Legolas. He was and had been lying still as death, for the past 2 days. Thranduil walked over to him, and sat down, taking Legolas' limp hand in his. "Please Legolas, come back."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tasari yawned. It was his turn to watch Legolas, and it wasn't that he didn't want to, but it wasn't like he did either. He reached over and roughly shook Legolas' shoulder. "Hey Legolas, remember the time when we got caught stealing from the kitchen?"  
  
He laughed. "We were absolutely terrified at what ada would do, until Loriel got a hold on us." He shivered, remembering. "That was the worst punishment I ever got. She knew what we hated to do and made us do it for a whole week." The smile turned sad.  
  
"I've missed her so much. You know, she reminded me so much of naneth, but not as much as you do." He sighed, resting his chin on his palm. "You are just like naneth. You have her eyes, her soft voice, her quick laugh, her gentle smile, you have the exact same sparkle in your eyes as she did."  
  
He paused thinking. "Do you remember her Legolas? Can you remember anything about her?" He closed his eyes. "What I remember the most about naneth was her hugs."  
  
He wrapped his arms around himself. "You were so devastated when she left." He choked back a sob. "But not at first. You were so positive that she was coming back. And when she didn't you went out to find her."  
  
He quickly wiped the tear welled in the corner of his eye away. "But you didn't." Several more tears welled up and began to slowly fall. He tried to brush them away, but finally giving into his pain, Tasari buried his face into his little brother's shoulder and cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was tired. So exhaustingly tired. His eyelids seemed so heavy. He blinked several times to try and stay awake. But he couldn't seem to fight it. He was slightly aware of someone on his shoulder. He moved slightly to look. It was Tasari. Legolas frowned, why was Tasari in his room. And for that matter how did he get in his room? But his brain told him to sleep, so he let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep.  
  
When Lomion walked into Legolas room to check on him, he immediately saw that Tasari had fallen asleep, the other thing he saw was that Legolas' eyes were shut. Alarmed he quickly checked his pulse. It was strong. He silently turned and quickly went in search of the healer.  
  
He found him quickly and they made their way to Legolas room. Careful not to disturb Tasari the healer checked Legolas' pulse, temperature and gently opened an eyelid to check his eyes. Satisfied he leaned back.  
  
"Don't let anyone wake him up, for at least the rest of the day." He smiled at the unspoken question in his crown prince's face. "Yes, he's going to be just fine."  
  
The day and night passed peacefully. Sometime during the night Legolas' eyes opened and he slept as elves do. For the first time in days his dreams were filled with laughter, golden sunlight and warm welcoming hugs.  
  
He was happy, until someone started shaking his shoulder. Rudely. Annoyed he brushed the hand away, turn onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow in hopes that whoever was trying to wake him would leave. A soft laugh greeted his ears. And the hand kept shaking him. He groaned tossing a pillow over his head. But to no avail, the person still shook him.  
  
"Go 'way." He muttered into the pillow. Another laugh, this time with a tug on his hair.  
  
"Come on, little Greenleaf."  
  
Legolas' brain tried to figure out who it was. There were only a few people who dared call him little greenleaf. His father, Thalion, Mithrandir, Glorfindal and Elrond. Legolas seriously doubted that Glorindal, Elrond or Mithrandir were here so it had to be either Thalion or his father. He rolled over and stared blurry eyed at the person in front of him. It was Thalion.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" He asked, his throat dry.  
  
Thalion quietly gave him a cup of water, but to Legolas' surprise his hands were shaking so badly he couldn't hold the cup without spilling. Thalion quickly grabbed the cup before it could spill and helped Legolas get a drink.  
  
"What's a matter with me Thal?" He asked staring at his hands.  
  
Thalion sat down next to the bed. "Well, you know how you can go into shock if your wounds are really serious or you are in a lot of pain?"  
  
Legolas nodded, he had been in shock once, he had nearly died or so he had been told.  
  
"Well," Thalion continued. "The healer said that your mind went in a kind of shock. And I can see why too, you've hardly eaten a thing, this is the first full night of sleep you've gotten in days." He shook his head. "Are you trying to kill yourself or what?"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "If I was trying to kill myself, I'd already be dead." He sighed, his fingers playing with the light blanket on him. "How could you sleep when your mind is constantly filled with the lives and deaths of elven warriors? With the thoughts of your friends that died in agony?"  
  
Thalion laid a gently hand on Legolas' shoulder. Because Legolas was still but a youth in elven eyes, he had much to prove to everyone. But it gladdened Thalion to hear Legolas speak with an openness that surprised even him.  
  
"I know these days have been very hard on you, but it does no good hiding your pain. It only grows." He hesitated, thinking. "Don't feel like you are weak if you do show your pain." He hesitated again, trying to form the words in his heart. "It.it's not.it's not." He sighed frustrated, visibly gathering his thoughts together. He gently pulled Legolas' still trembling hands into his, and stared deeply into his eyes.  
  
"I know you are hurting, and it hurts me to see you like this." He pressed his forehead to Legolas'. "Do not be afraid to speak your hurts."  
  
A tear welled up in the corner of Legolas' eye and slowly fell down the pale cheek. Lomion used his thumb to gently brush it away.  
  
"Thanks, Lomion."  
  
Lomion gently hugged his little brother. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A few days later.)  
  
Thranduil quietly walked into his youngest son's room. He smiled. Legolas was sprawled out on his bed, a book in one hand and the other was entangled in his long blonde hair. He had been confined to his quarters by the healer, though very mad at first he had snuck into the royal libraries and took several books to keep him from boredom. It had worked for two days so far. And since Legolas had not cause any problems, Thranduil had decided to tell Legolas that he had been 'invited' to Rivendell for a couple weeks. He smiled again watching his youngest.  
  
Legolas was truly a treasure. As was all his children, but Legolas seemed even more of a treasure. He looked just like his mother, from his blonde hair, to his sparkle filled eyes and to his fair skin. He remembered the one time when Lomion had asked if he planned to go to the Valinor, he had said no that 'one look' at Legolas reminded him of his wife, and the fact that Legolas still needed him.  
  
He watched with a bitter-sweetness at Legolas, who was frowning at the book, as his mouth silently formed the words. Bittersweet. Bitter because he knew that Legolas still silently suffered. And sweet because he was strong even under the worst condition. He walked into the room.  
  
"Good book?" He questioned.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"What it is about?"  
  
"Last Alliance."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Legolas grinned up at his father as he sat on his bed. He knew that his father detested talking about the Last Alliance, so Legolas had to glean any information he wanted from books.  
  
"Have a minute?"  
  
Legolas glanced around his room, "I think I could spare a couple." He grinned mischievously.  
  
"Lord Elrond's sons have invited you to Rivendell for a couple of weeks."  
  
Legolas blinked. It wasn't unusual for him to be invited to Rivendell, but this seemed a little too suspicious for his liking.  
  
"Where is the note?"  
  
Thranduil hid a smile; he had known this would happen. He silently handed a separate letter to his son.  
  
"To Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.  
  
Greeting. Legolas, you are officially invited over to Rivendell for a couple of weeks. My Adar said it is ok, so if is ok with yours, hurry up and get over here. Elladan and Elrohir just got back from the Dunadain and said that we could hunt with them. Hope you are on your way.  
  
Signed, Estel of Rivendell"  
  
Legolas grinned at the letter. He could almost see his friend bent over and hastily writing a quick note. He raised questioning eyes to his father.  
  
Thranduil smiled. "Yes you may go." Legolas immediately jumped off his bed and quickly grabbing a bag began stuffing clothing in it.  
  
"But." Legolas turned slowly at the single word, fearing the worst.  
  
"But you first must go to the healer."  
  
Legolas frowned. "I'm fine ada." He stressed the fine.  
  
Thranduil sighed. "I just want to make sure."  
  
Something inside of Legolas suddenly burst. "I'M FINE!!!!!!" He yelled. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"  
  
Then stood back, shocked at his own emotions.  
  
Thranduil kept his face emotionless, yet his heart wept and laughed. Wept for the pain and laughed that it was finally coming out.  
  
He stood and placed a hand on Legolas shoulder and stared into Legolas surprised eyes. "I know my son. I know." He gave a gentle squeeze. "See the healer before you leave, Adoril and Meldon are accompanying you." It wasn't a request and Legolas knew it.  
  
He sighed and nodded giving his agreement.  
  
"Be safe my son."  
  
Legolas could have rolled his eyes. How he hated being treated like an elfling, just cause he was the youngest in this realm didn't mean anything. True he had a lot to prove, and you can't prove anything when your father, brothers and sister were all watching you constantly.  
  
"I'm not an elfling." He stated to the suddenly empty room. "I don't know why they treat me like one." He snorted and continued to stuff his bag with clothes.  
  
*~*~Flash forward~*~*  
  
Aragorn stared at the blonde archer in front of him. Of all the egotistical, prideful, arrogant elves he had known, Legolas surely took the cake. He ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"So Lord Elrond thought that because of these past weeks, my fear for the dark was re-opened." Legolas' voice was soft.  
  
Aragorn snorted drawing all eyes on him. He frowned at Legolas.  
  
"Who am I to you." He asked Legolas abruptly.  
  
Confusion reflected on all the elven faces.  
  
"Umm, you're my friend." Legolas turned to his friends looking for an answer that only Aragorn knew.  
  
"Exactly!" Aragorn fairly yelled. "I'm your friend."  
  
"Umm, what does this have to do with anything?" Elladan questioned puzzled.  
"Adoril." Aragorn drew the elf's attention. "When you need to talk to anyone, whom do you go to?"  
  
Adoril coughed, looking at the others. "I go to Meldon."  
  
"Who is your best friend!" Aragorn said triumphantly.  
"What are you getting at Aragorn?" The four elves spoke nearly simultaneously.  
  
Aragorn sighed facing Legolas. "Why do you keep all the pain inside? Does it make you feel better? No! You should talk."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "I just did."  
  
Aragorn snorted. "Before you collapse from grieving."  
  
Legolas gave a weak smile.  
  
Aragorn laid a hand on his shoulder. "When you are hurting or in pain, let me be the one to help you. Let me be the one to help you carry your burdens."  
Reviewer response:  
  
Lady of Legolas: Yeah, he's really distraught. Loriel was like Legolas' mother.  
  
Iavala: Thanks!  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl: SureG Hope you like this one.  
  
MoraTheWolfGod: Here it is! G  
  
Earendilstar: Sorry, I apologize. It will be a couple of chapters (I think, haven't written them yet) before you can see how it goes G  
  
Goma_Ryu: Hey Thanks! Means a lot. Glad you like it.  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Still flashback until I say Flash forward, which I just did. Lol  
  
Torture-the-elf: Hey! New Reviewer! Thanks so much. I will try to read yours, promiseG 


	11. Sometimes a scream

Disclaimer: See default chap.  
  
Review responses at bottom. Thanks to all who are reading!  
  
Sometimes a Scream  
  
Legolas stared at the ceiling in his room. Or the twins had dubbed it his room, since he came here to Rivendell so often. He thought over Aragorn's words.  
  
"Let me be the one."  
  
He smiled remembering Aragorn's earnest face, pleading, begging. He turned the words over in his mind, thinking on what his friend really meant.  
  
"Let me be the one."  
  
Legolas sighed; he had only left a few people in his personal life. Only a few knew the past hurts he had suffered. Only a few knew how much his naneth leaving for the Valinor had hurt him. There were only a few who knew him, for him. And Aragorn wanted to be one of them.  
  
Ignoring Elrond's earlier warning not to move, he pushed himself upright against the bed board. It was easier to think upright instead of lying down.  
  
"Let me be the one."  
  
He didn't say let me be one of the ones. He said let me be the one. The only one. Legolas suddenly had a flash of insight. Aragorn didn't want to be just his friend; he wanted to be his best friend. Like a brother, only closer. He suddenly remembered something his ada had told him once.  
  
"There is a friend who will stick closer than a brother."  
  
Legolas smiled. Aragorn wanted to share his hurts, his pains, his fears, his happiness, and his sadness. Legolas had only one other person who had ever done that. And she had just left for the Valinor.  
  
He closed his eyes as the words echoed in his mind.  
  
"Let me be the one. There is a friend who will stick closer than a brother. Let me be the one. There is a friend. Let me be the one. Who will stick closer than a brother. Let me be your friend. Let me be your brother."  
  
The phrases jumbled in his mind and finally settled on one phrase, combined with both.  
  
"Let me be your friend who is closer than a brother."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn yawned. It was late, but yet he still couldn't go to sleep. He toyed with his food. Hungry yet not. He thought about his words that he had spoken to Legolas.  
  
"Let me be the one."  
  
He felt so frustrated. True, Legolas was his best friend, but the fact that he closed himself off where any pain or personal hurt was, frankly annoyed the young ranger. He knew that elves could die of grief, he had never seen it happen and quite frankly he didn't want to.  
"Even an elf has to open up sometime." He muttered under his breath.  
  
But he didn't. His conscience pricked. He sighed. He wondered if Legolas had ever been that completely open to anyone, besides his own family. Yet Aragorn had a vague sense that Legolas shut himself off from them as well.  
His fingers lightly traced the rim of his wine glass. Lost in thought, he didn't see Elladan reach across him to get a bread roll.  
  
Elladan frowned at his little brother. He had not eaten a single bite. Not that Elladan was worried, he knew what bothered Aragorn, and knew it was enough for him not to eat. He would eventually. Even if he and Elrohir had to force it down his mouth.  
  
A grin crossed his face as he pictured it. The picture was rudely broken when Elrohir shoved an elbow into his ribcage. He glared at his twin. Who grinned right back. Elladan rolled his eyes and turned them to Aragorn and then up the stairs and then back to his twin. Elrohir nodded understanding completely. He turned.  
  
"Ada? May we take some food up to Legolas?"  
  
Elrond turned at the request. He gave a long look at his three sons, one of whom was completely wallowing in self-pity. His eyes flickered to his twin sons. Both wore an expression that were slightly too innocent. He pondered the request. Each knew that a servant usually took up food. So why the request? His gaze settled back on his youngest son. He had taken his hand off of the glass and continued to push his food around. He smiled and nodded, giving his consent.  
  
Immediately the twins got up and pulled a confused Aragorn with them. Elrond smiled, he would hate to be Legolas at this point in time.  
  
Legolas' keen hearing caught the sounds of the light laughter of the twins and the heavier steps of Aragorn. He frowned, what were they up to now? He quickly maneuvered himself so that he was once more lying down. And grinned to himself, despite the depressed mood he had gotten himself into. No matter what the situation, the twins could always bring a smile to a face.  
  
The door burst open and the twins and Aragorn shoved each other in. One was carrying a plate and silverware, another was carrying a water jug and the other was carrying a loaf of bread, cheese and several cut pieces of meat.  
  
Legolas groaned inwardly. He didn't feel at all like eating but he knew that he wouldn't really have much of a choice. He sighed and waited for the inevitable.  
  
"Hey Legolas! We brought you something to eat."  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
His words were ignored, and he was unceremoniously yanked upright and the food put on his lap and the glass of wine pushed in his hand.  
  
He grimaced, drinking or eating was the last thing he wanted to do. His stomach, he had learned did not like food in it after being drugged. His companions ignored him and sprawled about the room. They were waiting for him to eat, it was too obvious. He glared at the occupants then set the glass on the desk next to the bed and then set the food on the desk.  
  
"I am not hungry."  
  
The occupants exchanged amused glances. Elladan stood up from the chair he had sprawled into. Legolas stopped him with a glare that would have frozen a Nazgul in its tracks.  
  
The other two occupants grinned at each other until Legolas turned his glare on them. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Look, Legolas, we're just trying to help you."  
  
"I know." The reply was also a sigh.  
  
Legolas softened his glare, "I'm sorry." The words were barely a whisper. "I." He hesitated as he struggled to get the words out, he so desperately need to. "I'm just tired of being scared."  
  
Immediately Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn surrounded him. He didn't look at any of them, slightly shamed at admitting his own weakness. A hand tilted his chin up. And he stared into the brown eyes of Aragorn.  
  
"Fear is a courage that hides itself behind false pretenses."  
  
Elladan raised an eyebrow. "Explanation?" He asked bemused.  
  
"When I was a little boy, I was terrified of the darkness. And one time after ada had let me sleep with him, I asked him why I was so afraid of the darkness, and if I was weak because I was afraid." Aragorn's brow furrowed in remembrance. "He said that it was ok to be afraid of the dark and that no I wasn't weak. He said fear isn't really fear. Fear is fear in itself. Being afraid of something doesn't mean we are weak." He stumbled to a halt at the confused faces before him.  
  
He sighed. "What I am trying to say is. Well, I don't really know what I am trying to say actually." He laughed.  
  
Elladan frowned and shoved Aragorn off the bed. "A lot of help you are, Estel." He laughed.  
  
"What do you need help with. What can we help you with?" The quiet words were spoken with a passion and a plea.  
  
Legolas bit his lip, and then his face crumpled. "It's all my fault." As tears began to flow from his blue-gray eyes. "If I had left as soon as they didn't get there.."  
  
"You and the rest of your patrol would have gotten killed as well." Elrohir interrupted.  
  
"I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT!" Legolas yelled at them. "I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT! BUT NO!! I WAS TOO LATE AND JAEOL DIED IN MY ARMS BECAUSE OF IT!!!!!!  
  
They looked at Legolas in shock. That particular detail had not been told to them.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID?" Legolas continued to vent. "He said, "you came."  
  
The last words were spoken in a whisper.  
  
"I came to late, and he died." Legolas choked back the sobs. "He died because I was too late. He died because I was too late. I was too late."  
  
Elladan quickly wrapped his arms around the sobbing prince, mindful of his leg and arm, and let him cry into his shoulder.  
  
"Shhhh." He whispered, gently rocking the prince back and forth, he whispered comforts into his ear as he would an elfling after a bad dream.  
  
How Elladan wished it had all been just a bad dream for his friend. His heart ached at the unfairness of it all. His heart ached at the pain that Jaeol had unknowingly placed on the young prince.  
  
"It's not your fault Legolas, it's not your fault that they died."  
  
"But I was the one who was in charge of patrol. I was the one who sent Jaeol off; I was the one who sent the other patrol as well. It was me. Me."  
  
Elladan continued to rock the grieving prince in his arms, wanting to say something to comfort him, yet not knowing what to say.  
  
"They died in agony, because I sent them."  
  
"Shhhh, Legolas. It is not your fault. They died honorably, fighting for Mirkwood. They fought bravely, probably knowing that they would die. They fought for Mirkwood in hopes that Mirkwood would once more be cleansed of its shadow."  
  
"But I sent them to their deaths!"  
  
"Did you know you were? Did you know that they would all die? NO! You didn't! It is not anyone fault except for Sauron. He is the one to blame. Those warriors died doing what they were supposed to be doing. They died defending Mirkwood. You shouldn't feel as though it is your fault, because it isn't."  
  
As he pulled away, Legolas took several gasping breaths, desperate to put air back in his air-starved lungs. The tears still came, as images of his friends, his companions, and his brother in arms came to mind. Of their blood on his hands, on his clothes, everywhere. The air refused to come into his lungs. He could see the sudden panicked expressions on the faces of his three friends. Ignoring the pain he quickly rolled on his back, all too familiar with what needed to be done. He gestured toward his back making a rubbing motion. Elladan quickly caught on and began rubbing his back.  
  
After several minutes Legolas' breath was slowly regained. All he could hear was the sound of his own heavy breathing and the sound of cloth rubbing against itself. After a few more minutes he slowly turned over and sat up.  
  
"Thank you Elladan." The attempt at a smile was a bit trembled, but a smile still.  
  
"What just happened Legolas?"  
  
Legolas sighed. Was everything in his life open to prying eyes? He shoved the thought away.  
  
"I was born a couple months pre-maturely, and my lungs did not completely form when I was born, so every so often I can't get air in my lungs and someone has to rub my back for me to be able to breath." He waved an unconcerned hand in the air. "Happens."  
  
He looked at the incredulous expressions of the faces of Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn, and winced. Not because of wounded pride, but because Elrohir had just sat on his bandaged leg. And it hurt. Really hurt. He quickly grabbed a pillow pressed it to his face and screamed.  
  
Instantly Aragorn yanked his brother off of Legolas leg, while Elladan ripped the covers off of the pain-racked prince and gently unwrapped his leg to get a better look. The leg, already swollen was completely red. And almost three times the size it should have been. Elladan shook his head, it had been a couple of days since Legolas had been placed in this bed and he would have expected the normal fast healing elf to heal, but it was not the case.  
  
"Estel, go get Ada, tell him that Legolas' leg is very swollen." He turned his attention to the prince, who still had the pillow pressed against his face.  
  
"Legolas?" He questioned softly, slightly worried not only with the leg but also with the shaking hands the pressed the pillow.  
  
Legolas slowly dropped the pillow and Elladan stared shocked at the completely white face. He glanced at the guilt-faced Elrohir.  
  
"That really hurt Elrohir." The words were a mere whisper. Legolas gripped Elrohir's hand tightly and he shut his eyes, desperate to not let the pain get the best of him. He had only fainted once and he did not intend to faint, especially with two of the biggest teasers in Rivendell. If he did he would never hear the last of it.  
  
Aragorn burst through the door dragging his father behind him. Elrond looked at the panicked Elladan, the guilty expression on Elrohir and the white face of Legolas before he started his work. He instructed Aragorn to get a basin of water, Elrohir to get some herbs and told Elladan get on the other side to help him.  
  
Once Aragorn had burst back in the room carrying a large basin of water and Elrohir came back with the requested herbs Elrond and Elladan set to work gently sponged Legolas' leg.  
  
"Why hasn't Legolas' leg healed ada?" Aragorn questioned softly.  
  
Elrond glanced at the white face of Legolas. "He is grieving, and that has slowed his healing ability down, but I did not realize it was this bad." The last words were directed toward Legolas with a faint hint of a gently rebuke.  
  
Legolas lowered his eyes. True, he had not been completely open with any of them. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"It's alright, nin mellon. We understand. All we wanted to do was help you out of the pain."  
  
"I know, it's just that, I'm, I'm not used to being so open." A sheepish grin accompanied the quiet words. He hissed in pain as Elrond gently lifted his leg so that they could also sponge the back. Once finished they soaked several cloths and wrapped them around the swollen leg.  
  
Elrond sat down, careful not to bump the young prince's leg.  
  
"No one is, Legolas, but there are times that you should open up. And this happens to be one of those times. Though." He smiled at his three sons. "I wouldn't want to open up to these three either."  
  
Review response  
  
Lady of Legolas: Yeah Thranduil tricked him, a bit of inspiration of mine. But wait until Legolas hears about it evil g  
  
PokeThePenquin: Wow you really think so? Thanks! Yeah Legolas has gone through a lot, but he's tough he can make it.  
  
Torture_the_elf: If you insistg Hey thanks! I'm really glad you liked it.  
  
Artemisa: Hey thanks! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl: Thanks! Here it is; or was lol. 


	12. Talking from the heart

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
Sorry it's taken me so long! I am sorry! My mind was completely blank so if this is a bit ummm fuzzy, wait for the next chapter to figure it out.   
  
*/ /* marks sentences that Legolas is remembering  
  
Talking from the Heart  
  
Aragorn stared at the sleeping prince. Even in his sleep the prince looked troubled. Though the prince had opened up he still was hiding his pain, though not very well.  
  
Aragorn gently brushed a few stray locks of hair out of Legolas' face. He stirred, moaning lightly. His forehead creased, wither in pain or just frowning Aragorn didn't know.  
  
To see his proud friend so, so helpless, gnawed at him. Why did life have to be so unfair? He sighed as he slumped back in the seat. His friend was too proud if somebody would have asked him. Even under the pain that Legolas had just been in, he had refused to let any agony show on his face though once hidden he had screamed. Elrond had said that Elrohir sitting on Legolas' swollen leg probably felt like someone sticking a knife through his leg and then rubbing salt in the wound.  
  
Aragorn shivered. He probably would have screamed too.  
  
Legolas was very faintly aware of someone beside him. Who he didn't know. He struggled to pry his eyes open, but he felt so weak. He suddenly realized whoever was beside him was saying something.  
  
"I hate seeing you like this, Legolas. Why does this have to happen to you?" The figure sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if you were offended at what I said, I just want to help you." There were a couple minutes of silence.  
  
"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were the most arrogant prideful elf there was." There was soft laughter. "You aren't arrogant, but you are prideful. You're too proud for your own good, you know that Legolas? I don't care if you don't like me saying it. Never mind that, you are either sleeping or unconscious so you can't hear me can you." There was more soft laughter. "If you could only hear me now Legolas." There was a sigh. "But you can't, which is exactly why I am talking to you." There was another sigh. But the sigh spoke loudly of frustration, hurt, anguish and something else. But what, Legolas couldn't put a finger on. He quickly filed those thoughts away as Aragorn started to speak again.  
  
"When I was just a little boy, I had a nightmare." There was a pause as Aragorn smiled faintly, remembering. "I ran to my mother and I told her about my nightmare. I told her my fears and she put them to ease. She calmed my fears with just a simple hug and kiss on the forehead. Who do you turn to Legolas? Who do you turn to when you are afraid? When you're hurt? Do you turn to anyone? Or do you just shove away your fears and hurts? You told us the story about how Jaeol died. You didn't tell us how you must have been hurting inside. I know you hurt. You never will say how you hurt will you. Just to proud."  
  
There was a frustrated sigh. "You know father's are there for a reason and not just to punish you when you get in trouble. They are there to protect you. You are supposed to go to them when you need or want help. I.I know your ada is far away, and I know you talked to my ada, but.. I know it is easier to talk to someone who isn't your peer, so if you want to ever really truly open your heart and share you fears and pains." Aragorn placed a gently hand on Legolas' wrist. "I'm here." Then got up and quietly exited the door, all the time not knowing that Legolas was awake.  
  
Once the door was silently slid shut Legolas opened his eyes. Shocked to the very core of his body. Aragorn knew! He not only knew he understood. Perhaps not to full extent but he understood. He had seen the pain behind his mask. Using his good arm he pulled himself upright. To think he needed to be upright and have fresh air. He would have preferred a tree but in his condition right now it would be nearly impossible. He slowly moved his legs under the covers and onto the floor, wincing as his left leg hit the floor. But he was determined and forced himself upright, and using chairs, dressers, and walls he navigated to the open doors leading to the balcony.  
  
Once outside he let the refreshing breeze wrap itself around him. He eased himself down his back against the decorated wood. It was hard, having one arm in a sling and one leg completely bandaged. He wasn't truly bothered by it, but it was rather annoying.  
  
"Who do you go to?"  
  
The words kept repeating in his mind. He frowned suddenly. Who did he go to? He had used to go to Loriel, but Loriel was gone. He smiled, a bittersweet smile. She was gone in the Valinor with his mother.  
  
His mother. How strange were those two little words. Mother. Naneth. Mama. Nana. No matter what language the word still meant the same thing. But what was a mother? To him a mother meant vague recollections of laughter and warm hugs. He didn't really remember anything. The laughter sounded just like Loriel's had and the warm hugs felt just like Loriel's, so Legolas didn't really know if was really remembering his mother or just Loriel. Everything really, he remembered from Loriel. From the warm, loving hugs to the soothing words after a nightmare, to whispered "I love you's" in his ear, to gentle kisses on his forehead to the sweet laughter. Everything.  
  
Suddenly he was jealous. Jealous of everyone in his family, in the realm. Everyone had known his mother. Everyone could remember something that his mother had done for them. But not him. He couldn't even remember her hair, much less anything else. All he could really remember was just one time, just one single time where he *knew* it was his mother.  
  
He had been 10 years old. Still an elfling barely out of his infancy. He remembered a beautiful woman sitting on his bed, crying. He couldn't remember what she said but the image of *her* was still etched in his memory. Every detail was etched in his mind, in his heart. Every tear that had fallen had fallen on his hand. He brought up his hand and stared at it. How it seemed like yesterday that he had seen her on his bed. Suddenly his memories took him further.  
  
Snow. Lots of cold blinding snow. And pain. Blinding pain. Then lights, bright lights. And then soft murmurs of people.  
  
Legolas frowned rubbing a hand over his eyes. Why were the memories coming back now? What was he trying to remember? And why?  
  
*/ "Shhhh, everything will be alright little one." /*  
  
Legolas jerked up right. Those words! That voice! But why was that person speaking them? Why couldn't he remember?  
  
"Think, think, think."  
  
*/ "Shhhh, little one. Your ada is coming." /*  
  
Different words, yet the same voice.  
  
A soft chuckle brought the prince abruptly back from his thoughts. He looked up into the smiling face of Elrond.  
  
He sat down. "Perhaps you would like to know why I spoke those words."  
  
Startled, Legolas could only nod.  
  
Elrond smiled once more and began his tale.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
(Once again, the tale is told like it is just happening.) (Mirkwood is called Greenwood at this point of time.)  
  
It was snowing on the pass. Worry filled the elven lord for his twin sons, who were supposed to have been back five days ago.  
  
"Elrond?"  
  
A quiet voice broke through his thoughts; he turned to see Glorfindal holding a parchment of paper.  
  
"This has just come from a rider from Greenwood over the pass."  
  
Elrond turned back to the window that showed the mountain pass, incredulously. Someone had actually gotten through?  
  
As if reading his mind the other elven lord nodded and handed the message to Elrond.  
  
"To Lord Elrond of Imladris.  
  
Greeting Elrond. I write in haste and worry. My wife had decided to go to the Valinor. She left a week ago. My youngest son Legolas, upon hearing the news ran away in hopes to find her. I know that my wife would have returned with Legolas had Legolas found the party. However he has not returned and none of our search parties can find him.  
  
I beg that you would help me find my son. He is 10 years of age. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He took only a blanket and two pieces of lembas. If you find him please alert me.  
  
King Thranduil of Greenwood."  
  
It was easy to read the desperation in the letter as well as the worry and the love.  
  
Imladris and Greenwood had not been on friendly speaking terms for several centuries. Past history coming between both Elven lords. Both realms still keenly felt past history that though happened several centuries ago. And to receive a letter begging him to find the youngest prince of Greenwood was nothing less then shocking. Elrond silently handed the letter Glorfindal.  
  
Glorfindal scanned the contents, his gaze stopping on one word. "Beg?" He questioned incredulously.  
  
Elrond nodded still feeling shocked. He reached for the letter and re-read it. His gaze also settling on the one word. Beg. For as long as he had known Thranduil, son of Oropher, he had never begged or pleaded for anything. He had never asked. Never. But to find that small word in a letter rocked Elrond to the very core. In an instant Elrond could see how much that Thranduil truly loved his son. Elrond looked up, meeting Glorfindal's eyes.  
  
"We will send out riders."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's all your fault!"  
  
"No it is not!"  
  
"If you would have just looked at the map!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
To say that the twin sons of Elrond were boring was nothing less than a lie. To say they were interesting was more than a slight misunderstanding. Like all elves there were quick to change from one emotion to another. Yet unlike many elves that treated any other being with suspicion, the sons of Elrond were open and friendly. But any who knew them well would tell anyone not to get in between an argument.  
  
"We wouldn't be lost if you hadn't lost the map Elrohir."  
  
"Well if you hadn't asked for it while we were in the middle of the river!"  
  
"Well you should have just handed it to me!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"No you didn't! You flung it towards me and I can't catch anything when my horse is almost drowning!"  
  
"Excuses. Excuses!"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were supposed to be in Imladris five days ago. Yet the map had been lost and Elrohir suddenly remembered a 'shortcut' that would take them right to Imladris. Or so he said. They had been traveling with the Ranger's of the North for several months now and had decided to return home for rest. They had passed through Lothlorien to see their sister, Arwen and visit their grandparents, Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
They were traveling by the mountains that interceded between the two non- friendly speaking realms. Greenwood the Great and Imladris, also known as Rivendell. Every elf seemed to know of the trouble that the two Elven lords had had during and after the Last Alliance. Thranduil was known as being greedy and hot tempered. And his love for small trinkets was widely known because of the Battle of the Five Armies.  
  
But something that was not widely known was that Lomion, the crown prince of Greenwood and Elladan and Elrohir were best friends. It was so secretive that not even the fathers knew of it, if they did they would have likely broken up the friendship.  
  
"Elladan, we have been traveling in this direction for nearly six miles! It is almost dark out and we need to find a place to sp..."  
  
Elrohir's sentence was abruptly broken by Elladan's hand. He frowned. What was going on?  
  
"Listen." Elladan said softly.  
  
They both listened silently.  
  
"Ana" The word was a sob.  
  
"Are you Ana?" Whoever was speaking them was crying. "Are you Ana?"  
  
Elladan turned to Elrohir who nodded and both slid off their horses each easing a knife from a boot.  
  
They silently walked forward toward the sound.  
  
"Ana! Are you?"  
  
Rounding a bend both stopped abruptly at the sight of a small blonde haired elfling carrying a blanket who frowned at them.  
  
"You not Ana." The statement was stated with not a small amount of accusation.  
  
Elladan bit back a laugh. "No I am not Ana, and what are you doing why out here in the middle of no where looking for her?"  
  
The little elfling sniffed wiping a dirty hand across his tear-streaked face. "Looking for Ana. She go 'way, can't find her." The tears started flowing once more from the elflings beautiful blue-gray eyes.  
  
Elladan knelt by the elfling and tentatively placed a hand on the tiny shoulder. To his surprise, instead of jerking away the elfling flung himself into Elladan's arms and continued to cry in the startled elf's shoulder. Elladan threw a quick glance at his twin. He was standing right above him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What?"  
  
Elrohir grinned shaking his head.  
  
Elladan scowled at him. "We should get him home before his parents start worrying." He gently pried the little one off of his chest. "What is your name?" He questioned gently.  
  
"Lelas."  
  
"Lelas?"  
  
"No!" The elfling said it again stressing certain points. It sounded like he said Lay Lass.  
  
Elladan turned to Elrohir wondering if he understood.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrohir asked hesitantly.  
  
He was awarded with a toothy grin and a quick nod.  
  
"Where do you live Legolas?" Elladan asked as he carried the small body to his horse.  
  
"Gweenwood the Gweat."  
  
Elladan hid a grin at the wording then froze. "You live in Greenwood?!" He asked incredulously.  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Do you know Prince Lomion?"  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
"Your brother!?!?!"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"So why did you run away?"  
  
"Wanna find Ana."  
  
"Who is Ana?"  
  
"My nana!"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
"Why isn't your nana at home?"  
  
"She went to the. the Val.. To the Valnor." He hiccupped.  
  
"To the Valinor!?" The words spoken simultaneously.  
  
Another nod.  
  
The twins could easily see that the elfling was exhausted so they refrained from any more questions and Elladan gently pulled the elfling against his chest were soon he was fast asleep. Elladan looked at Elrohir; hopefully they would find answers in Imladris.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Special thanks to: Iavala, Polkat, kuramaswildfire, Legolas's fanatical fan girl and Orion for putting me on your Favorites! Thanks a million! You have no idea what it means to me! God bless!  
  
Aaliyah-Charity" Hey thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Yeah it is, but nothing that our favorite prince can't handle right?  
  
Rachel: Wow thanks! Yeah I HATE HATE HATE slash. Ugh. Yuck. Thanks again!  
  
Goma-Ryu: Thanks! Yeah inspiration of mine, at like 10:00 at night when I'm half asleep. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
The Dark Rogue: Ummm, sorry I don't write or read slash. But I'm glad you think it is Brilliant.  
  
Kiwi05: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next one  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: I'm glad you liked that line. I like it too I like fan fics were Rivendell and Mirkwood are friends as well.  
  
Artemisa: Thanks!  
  
Legolas's Fanatical fan girl: Yeah, I've read your stories actually; just keep forgetting to review lol. But I will review, sometime I hope. Thanks for reading! 


	13. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: See default chapter. l  
  
Nin Ion - My son Nin - My Ada - Father Nana / Naneth - Mother  
  
Questions and Answers  
  
Elrond looked over the elfling carefully, checking for any injuries. He found only bruises and half starved prince.  
  
The blonde haired prince had refused to speak since entering into Imladris. But he had eaten, been bathed, changed into fresh clothes and was currently asleep on Elladan's chest, whom he had refused to lose sight of, much to dismay of Elladan and the delight of Elrohir.  
  
Elrond sat down smiling at the sleeping prince. He was a beautiful child. He still could not believe that this was Prince Legolas of Greenwood though. From what he remembered was nearly all of the occupants of Greenwood had dark hair and eyes. This child had almost white blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. But then Elrond remembered that Queen Lalaith had been from Lothlorien.  
  
Thranduil and Lalaith had been married before the Battle of the Last Alliance. It had been an arranged marriage, but they had fallen in love and had several children.  
  
Elrond struggled to remember the names of all their children. They had so many! Lomion was the oldest, and then came Loriel, then Thalion, then Tasari then Lothgil and finally Legolas.  
  
Lomion, Loriel, Thalion, Tasari, Lothgil and Legolas. Six children! He had heard various tales of all but Legolas. It was reported that Lomion, Loriel and Lothgil had the same traits as their father. And Thalion and Tasari were most like their mother. Now in the Valinor. Elrond smiled sadly. His own wife had departed many years ago. He still missed her.  
  
Where Thranduil was known for being hot tempered, Lalaith had been known for being very even tempered and calm. Elrond smiled remembering the first time he had met them. So different yet still the same. They were deeply in love. Elrond knew it must tear at Thranduil's heart to see his beloved wife leave.  
  
He had not seen Thranduil since that ill-fated day so many years ago. How he could still remember the pain in Thranduil's eyes when he saw his father and most of his friends, companions and brother's at arms die because of Oropher's foolishness. He remembered the silent fury against the orcs that Thranduil had shown, and the ever anger that he had also shown against his betters for not trying to help his father. It had been a bitter day. And it was still recalled with bitterness, hurt and anger.  
  
Elrond had always hoped to try and put it behind them. But Thranduil couldn't seem to let the past stay in the past. He had to bring it into the present and future. And that was why the two realms were still at odds.  
  
A small sigh brought his attention back to the bed. Elladan had drifted off into sleep. Elrond smiled. How easily he could remember when he had held his son's in his arms when they were scared or hurt. How easily they had trusted him. They had had their mother right beside them, helping them as well.  
  
Elrond gently caressed Legolas' fair cheek. Legolas wouldn't have a mother beside him. He would have his father and his siblings, but nothing could compare to a mother's love that a child needed so desperately. How Lalaith could ever leave her children he would never know. It had been hard for Celebrian to leave, but at least Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen known their mother's love. They knew why her heart was no longer at peace and though it hurt they gave up their mother with their own love. They gave her the peace to make her decision, and quietly accepted it.  
  
Legolas probably hadn't been given a choice. Which was the most likely reason he was looking for his 'Ana'. He had looked far from home in his search. But he would never really find her, until that one day far into the future when the sea would beckon and he would follow his heart to the Valinor.  
  
Elrond stood and walking over to the nearby desk sat down to write a note to Thranduil. He really should have done it as soon as Legolas was brought in, but Elrond had decided to tend the small elfling first. He was a bit startled; Legolas was small for his age and in his speech. Any ordinary elfling would be talking in full sentences with ease and full pronunciation. From what he heard from his son's Legolas could speak in full sentences but couldn't pronounce all of the words. Something had happened either at Legolas' birth or the first few months to make him this way. Elrond was sure.  
  
"To King Thranduil of Greenwood.  
  
Greetings. We have found your son. He is well, though a bit malnourished. He has no serious injuries; only a few bruises and small cuts that he should recover from by the time you get here.  
  
He has not spoken since he has come here, but my son's who found him told me that he did speak. The sooner he can have someone familiar around him, the better. I was told that your son was indeed looking for his Naneth. He is very insecure now though we have done our best to make him feel at home.  
  
I hope this letter finds you soon, and that you come soon. Your son needs you desperately.  
  
Signed,  
  
Lord Elrond of Imladris"  
  
Thranduil read the letter with relief. His son was found. "Lomion! Legolas is found! We will go to Imladris immediately."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shhhh, everything will be alright little one." Elrond gently soothed the crying elfling. Legolas had woken screaming from a nightmare. Though many years had passed since he had held an elfling in his arms after a nightmare, the practiced ease was still there.  
  
"Want my ada." Legolas sobbed out.  
  
"Shhhh, little one. Your ada is coming."  
  
There were several more sniffles before Legolas once more drifted off to sleep.  
  
It had been 4 days since Elrond had sent the letter off to Thranduil. Two days to get there and two days for them to come. Tonight was the 4 nights that Legolas had been in Imladris. The only words he spoke were "Want my ada." Or "Where Ana?"  
  
Elrond had tried to examine Legolas for any reason why he was further behind than he should be, but to no avail. Legolas refused, giving Elrond what was silently dubbed his Thranduil look. Arms crossed, eyes narrowed and one eyebrow lifted.  
  
How Elrond could remember that posture only to well. He gently lifted Legolas up still amazed at how light he was. He ate very little. And when he did it was mostly fruit. He refused to eat any porridge, not that anyone could blame him. Porridge was a hated cereal by many.  
  
Setting him gently back on 'his' bed Elrond turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand tugging on his robe. Startled he turned.  
  
"Stay wif me?"  
  
Elrond couldn't find it in his heart to say no.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath, composed himself and checking over his escort, he inwardly smiled. His children he corrected himself, and seeing that all were presentable held his head high and entered into Imladris. With his heart pounding and his hands clammy. Eager to see his long lost son, yet hesitant to see Elrond.  
  
Elrond gently held back the little prince from running to his ada until they had all dismounted and the horses were being led away.  
  
"Ada!! Ada! Ada!"  
  
Thranduil turned and oblivious to anyone but his youngest, crushing the elfling in his arms. His other children crowded around each taking a turn hugging him.  
  
Elrond hid a smile. Legolas was truly loved.  
  
Once composed again, with Legolas' hand firmly tucked into his, Thranduil walked over to Elrond and bowed.  
  
"Thank you for finding my son, Lord Elrond. I.." He hesitated, swallowed and continued. "I am indebted to you."  
  
Elrond choked back his surprise. Indebted? Thranduil? To him?  
  
"Nonsense, King Thranduil. I would have asked the same thing had my children been lost."  
  
Thranduil flashed a quick smile. "Thank you."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Come, I have food prepared and I would personally like to speak with you King."  
  
He stopped at Thranduil's raised hand. "Please. We have known each other for many years, I think we can dispense with the formalities."  
  
Elrond nodded, once more choking back surprise. Was this truly the Thranduil he had known?  
  
"I would like to talk, Thranduil, about my concerns for Legolas." He gave the elfling a smile who suddenly shy returned it.  
  
Thranduil nodded and picking up Legolas pressed his forehead to his sons in a familiar way. "Come nin ion. We will eat then you will tell us what you have been doing."  
  
Once finished with the meal, Thranduil prodded gently "Come nin ion. Tell us of your adventures."  
  
Legolas regarded his father with his blue eyes and then over his siblings.  
  
"I don't like spiders." He stated very calmly.  
  
Lomion coughed, choking on the sip of wine. Thranduil laughed as he pounded on his oldest son's back. Elrond stared at the small elfling in surprise. Any words he had heard had been missed pronounced words.  
  
"Where did you meet the spiders, Nin Legolas?"  
  
"Over by the tall mountains."  
  
Thranduil exchanged concerned looks with Elrond. This was something that needed to be look into.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
Thranduil's attention was quickly brought back to Legolas.  
  
"Yes Legolas?"  
  
"Where's 'Ana?"  
  
Instantly the entire table fell silent. Loriel and Lothgil quickly put a hand up to their mouth. Trying to hide the silent pain that was awoken. Lomion, Thalion and Tasari looked away, unable to meet their sibling's curious gaze. Thranduil stood and picking up Legolas turn and walked out of the room.  
  
They stood on the balcony outside looking at the stars.  
  
"See Earendil?" Thranduil asked softly.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"See how the clouds try and hide the star? And yet the star is still there?"  
  
Legolas nodded again, not understanding where his ada was leading the conversation.  
  
"Legolas, your mother felt for the Valinor, as you know. She." He paused thinking on how to say what he needed to say. "Her heart was drawn to the Valinor and it was hurting her that she didn't go. So, she decided that she would go."  
  
"She's gone forever?"  
  
Thranduil felt his heart twist at the words.  
  
"No, nin ion. Your mother is waiting for all of us in Valinor. And some day we will go and join her there. But for now even though your mother is far away. She is still here."  
  
Legolas frowned, "Where?"  
  
Thranduil smiled gently as he pressed a finger into Legolas' chest.  
  
"Here."  
  
Legolas looked down confused.  
  
Thranduil gently brought up Legolas' chin to look him in the eye. "She is in your heart. Therefore she will always be with us. Even though we can't see her, she is still in our hearts and in our minds. Just like Earendil. Her love shines brightly for us."  
  
*Back in the dining room*  
  
"Tell me Prince Lomion. Does Legolas have any problems with speech or anything?"  
  
"Why do you ask Lord Elrond?"  
  
"I noticed that Legolas spoke in a complete sentence for the first time since he has been here. With full pronunciation." Elrond leaned back in his chair.  
  
Lomion exchanged glances with Loriel before speaking.  
  
"Legolas was born about 2 months early, which means that his lungs were fully developed, why he is smaller than a normal elfling and why he sometimes has trouble breathing."  
  
Elrond blinked, surprised. He had not been expecting that. Lomion continued.  
  
"Was Legolas crying when he spoke?" He questioned.  
  
Elrond nodded slowly thinking back the few times that Legolas had spoken.  
  
"Legolas can't speak very well when he is crying, for one, he can't really get air into his lungs very well and when he is crying and trying to talk." He shrugged. "It doesn't work very well."  
  
Elrond nodded once more understanding completely.  
  
They all looked up when the doors opened and Thranduil and Legolas walked in.  
  
Elrond studied Legolas. He was far to pale for his liking. He had hoped the princeling would have eaten something since his family was once more beside him. But he had only eaten a few pieces of fruit. Nothing more.  
  
Thranduil noticed Elrond's concerned gaze and set a plate of meat, bread and cheese in front of his youngest son.  
  
"Eat something Legolas." His tone of voice was that only a father could have.  
  
Wisely, Legolas did not say a single word and picking up some soft bread stuffed some in his mouth. Then turned and mischievously asked "Can I have some wine too ada?"  
  
Reviewer response:  
  
The Dark Rouge: Yes I know. I am sorry it is a bit short. Currently I am trying to keep each chapter at least 8-9 pages long on Microsoft Word. It all depends if I am inspired or not. These last several chapters I have been in such a hurry to write and had absolutely no idea really what to write. So, most of my work so far has me a bit surprised at all the reviews Thanks for R/R!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Yes I know what you mean. I am trying to keep Legolas from getting really hurt. But if you have read my other story Legolas does get a little tortured. But not much. Thanks for R/R!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Absolutely Brilliant! How did you figure that out? Lol. No I am not making fun of you. Yes this does bring the two realms together. With a few conflicts. Lol. Thanks for R/R!  
  
Goma-Ryu: Thanks! Here is or was the next chapter. Thanks for R/R!  
  
Ivory Novelist: Hey thanks! And thanks for reading it. I'm really glad you like it!  
  
Shihoshi Ryu: Uh, thank you. Lol. I understood everything but the whole KAWAII!! NANDAKO,NANDAKO! And the Gomen nasai :-)   
  
*Sigh* I think I am losing reviewers, but hey, that is ok. As long as people do read it, I don't care if they don't post. But I hope you do like the story and Thanks for reading! And if you would like to be emailed when I post again. Just add your email with your review or just email me at lotr_redwall@yahoo.com subject line: New chapter postings. Thanks again! C ya next time! 


	14. Of Silent Fears and Hope Renewed

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
Of silent fears and hope renewed  
  
Thranduil raised one eyebrow at his youngest, grinning son.  
  
"Sure..." He said letting a smile grace his normally stern features.  
  
Shock lit up Legolas' face.  
  
"When you become of age." Thranduil finished. Legolas giggled.  
  
Elrond smiled at the scene. He found that Thranduil had changed in many ways since they had last sat together. He was far calmer and at ease then Elrond had known him to be. Though the silent pain that always lurked behind Thranduil's eyes was apparent, it was also apparent that his children came first and foremost. The love for his children shown in his manner and his eyes.  
  
Elrond sat back in his chair watching the easy banter between the king and his children. One's eyes could tell amazing stories. And Thranduil's were no different. They told of pain, hurt, anguish, love, despair, forgotten hope, silent fears, they told of many things, but what Elrond saw above all else was his love for his children. And that, for all Elrond cared was all that mattered. He stood, drawing everyone's attention, "Thranduil, if you would, I would like to talk to you in private about Legolas. Your children will be well taken care of. Room has been prepared for each of them."  
  
Thranduil also stood and nodded. "It has been a long and tiring journey." He glanced at his children. They all stood on one motion, bowed and filed out of the room, Loriel taking Legolas in her arms, pressed her forehead against his in her own way of greeting, making him giggle.  
  
Thranduil watched them leave then turned to Elrond, who gestured to another door. Thranduil turned and walked to the door, pausing only to let Elrond open it and walked through to Elrond's study. Books covered everything.  
  
As Elrond began to quickly move several books around, Thranduil glanced around. If Legolas would ever find this place, Thranduil smiled to himself, Legolas would never be in Greenwood.  
  
Elrond waited for Thranduil to sit down then sat down himself, thinking on how to word his words carefully and correctly.  
  
"I noticed that Legolas is a bit different from normal elflings." He began. "I asked Lomion and he told me the circumstances of Legolas' birth." He paused clasping his hands together. "Though I am unfamiliar with his type of condition, I would be willing to try and heal Legolas." He glanced at Thranduil, gauging his response. "If you would allow it of course."  
  
Thranduil felt as if someone hit him in the chest knocking all the air out of his lungs. Oh if Legolas could actually live as an elfling should. If he could actually run without gasping desperately for air, if he could actually be allowed to climb trees, if he actually leave the palace without someone watching over him like a hawk. If he could actually sleep a complete night without waking up gasping for breathe. He suddenly noticed Elrond looking at him waiting for an answer.  
  
He cleared his throat. "You would do that even though our realms have been.."  
  
He stopped at Elrond's raised hand.  
  
"Let the past stay in the past, Thranduil." Elrond pleaded. "Let us move forward without looking back."  
  
Thranduil smiled, albeit weakly. He nodded "I would be honored if you would heal Legolas." He said quietly, holding back on his emotions.  
  
Elrond smiled. "I will look at him in the morning."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As was usual Legolas woke with the sun and made his way into where his father was staying. He had slept with Loriel, that night, cuddled up against her as she sang him his song. Nana had always sung him his song whenever he cried.  
  
"Come stop your crying it will be alright  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
For one so small you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on, now and forever more You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart always.."  
  
(You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins)  
  
Legolas smiled, humming the song as he sat on the very edge of the bed patiently waiting for ada to wake up. He looked out the window, suddenly curious. Ada had said that nana would always be in his heart, he wondered if he could feel her love even from so far away. He jumped off the bed and quickly walked outside.  
  
He could hear the birds chirping to each other as the sun slid up slowly. He looked to where ada had said nana had gone and closed his eyes, remembering.  
  
As the wind wiped around the tiny elfling prince, he could almost hear the sound of laughter. And then he could hear his song, sung by his mother.  
  
"You'll be in my heart.  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart.  
  
From this day on, now and forevermore.  
  
You'll be in my heart.  
  
No matter what they say.  
  
You'll be here in my heart,  
  
Always,  
  
Always."  
  
Suddenly as clear as the sun broke through the sky Legolas heard a whisper.  
  
"Always."  
  
He giggled as he wrapped his arms around him letting the sunshine on his face.  
  
"Always." He whispered back. "Always."  
  
"Legolas?" He turned at the sound of his Ada's voice. "What are you doing my little greenleaf?"  
  
Legolas grinned up at his father. "Feeling nana's love."  
  
Thranduil stopped in his tracks. "What?" He whispered.  
  
Legolas ran to his father and wrapped his arms around him. "Feeling nana's love, ada." He gazed in awe at his ada. "Can't you feel it?"  
  
Thranduil choked back tears as he picked up his youngest in his arms. "And what does your nana's love feel like Nin ion?"  
  
Legolas scrunched up his face thinking. Then he held out a hand letting the sunbath it. "It feels warm just like the sun, ada."  
  
Thranduil crushed the elfling to his chest, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He had not wanted Lalaith to go. No one had. But her heart chose differently. He had not been given time to ponder over his wife's decision, neither had his children; they had all been caught up in trying to find Legolas. But now that he was found; Thranduil could hardly keep his emotions in check. He was surprised to feel a hand patting his cheek.  
  
"It's ok, Ada to cry." Legolas whispered. He laid his head on his father's shoulder. "Did Nana cry when she left?"  
  
Thranduil nodded. "Yes, nin ion, she cried. But she knows that she will see us all again." He brought Legolas around so that their foreheads were touching. "You know what she said to me before she left?"  
  
Legolas shook his head his eyes closed.  
  
"She said:"  
  
If I'm gone when you wake up  
  
Please don't cry  
  
And if I'm gone when you wake up  
  
It's not goodbye,  
  
Don't look back at this time as a time  
  
Of heartbreak and distress  
  
Remember me, remember me  
  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
  
Oh I'll be with you in your dreams."  
  
Legolas drew back. "What does that mean ada?"  
  
"Well, it means that she will always be in our hearts and in our minds. And we will always remember her."  
  
Legolas smiled, and Thranduil was suddenly mad. Mad at his wife who abandoned them. Abandoned the ones who needed her the most. Legolas would be the one who was going to suffer the most. Legolas. The one who was weak in body but not mind. The one who struggled daily just for an easy breath. The one who needed her the most and she left. She left! How could she! He struggled to regain his emotions, desperate not to let Legolas see his anger.  
  
"King Thranduil?"  
  
A soft voice turned the king and prince around. It was a servant.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Lord Elrond requests your presence in his study, with Prince Legolas."  
  
Thranduil gathered his emotions together and nodded. "I will be there shortly."  
  
As the servant bowed and left, Thranduil sat down on the bed. "Legolas." He drew his son's attention. "How you would like to run as fast as you can without getting into trouble?" He questioned softly.  
  
Legolas looked startled. "I didn't run at all ada! I promise! I didn't run!"  
  
Thranduil laughed, a deep laugh that surprised him as it did Legolas. "No nin ion. How would you like to run without getting into trouble." He repeated the question.  
  
Legolas tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, in a manner that reminded Thranduil of a curious bird.  
  
"Yes." Legolas spoke suddenly. "Can I?"  
  
Thranduil drew the little prince to his chest. "Lord Elrond has asked if he can heal you. I have given my permission, but it is up to you to decide."  
  
Legolas drew back, regarding his father with those all too familiar blue- gray eyes. "Do you want me to be healed?"  
  
Thranduil smiled tucking a stray strand of hair behind his youngest son's gracefully pointed ear. "With all my heart."  
  
Legolas grinned and threw himself in his father's arms, as only a child would do with such careless abandon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrond straightened at the soft knock. "Enter."  
  
He smiled as Thranduil and his children all entered. He gestured towards the seats.  
  
He knelt next to Legolas "Do you know what I am going to do?"  
  
Legolas shook his head no.  
  
"I am going to help you, so you can live life as it should be lived."  
  
"How?" Legolas questioned curiously.  
  
Elrond smiled. The innocence of children was refreshing. Elrond gently poked the elflings thin chest making him giggle. "I'm going to make your lungs stronger."  
  
Legolas tilted his head up "S'zat ok ada?"  
  
"Is that ok ada." Thranduil corrected gently.  
  
Legolas grinned. "Is it?"  
  
Thranduil gazed at his other children. He had already told them of Elrond's offer to heal Legolas and they had also agreed to the plan. Lomion nodded silently as did his siblings.  
  
Thranduil looked toward Elrond, who had seen the silent exchange. "Yes Legolas, that is ok."  
  
Elrond sighed in relief. He stood. "Well then elfling." He held out his hand. Legolas looked towards his father for permission. Thranduil nodded his permission. Legolas grinned and slid his small hand into the larger one.  
  
They walked to another door. "Where are we going Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked politely.  
  
Elrond stopped at the entrance of the door. "We are going to heal you Prince Legolas."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. One side to the other. Left to right. Left side of the room, right side of the room.  
  
Lomion watched, amused. He remembered his father pacing at Loriel's, Thalion, Tasari's, Lothgil and Legolas' births. The healers had always pushed the nervous king out into a waiting room where he paced. Back and forth, back and forth. Lomion yawned. The continuity of it all was making him tired.  
  
The door opened suddenly. They all turned to face the door expectantly.  
  
Elrond smiled at the scene before him. All but Thranduil and Lomion were slumped in a most unlike elf fashion around his study. Loriel and Lothgil were curled up asleep on the couch while Thalion and Tasari were engrossed in books that they had picked from a shelf. Thranduil, he had heard him pacing continually, but he had heard not a single word from Lomion. He was sitting, back completely straight and had a look of almost boredom. Something that Elrond suspected was entirely put on.  
  
"Well?" There was a slight almost panicked tone in Thranduil's voice.  
  
Elrond smiled. "He is resting, and should be normal by morning. However."  
  
His sudden serious tone of voice brought a fresh wave of panic over Thranduil.  
  
"He will be able to run with ease, but if he needs to run long distances, that could be of consequence. But his lungs can be trained to take in large amounts of air." He paused looking at each face. "These next few days will be the hardest for him, mainly because I want him to stay in bed to finish healing. His lungs are very weak right now and they need time to strengthen. As soon as they do he will be allowed to leave his bed."  
  
Thranduil nodded calmly, though the fact that his son was healed whirled like crazy around in his brain. He sat down on the nearest chair as soon as Elrond left. His son was healed!  
  
*~*Flash Forward~*~  
  
"So that is how the two realms came together." Legolas spoke softly.  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
Legolas turned towards him "Did I really go looking for my naneth?"  
  
Elrond nodded once more. "You see Legolas, you have been denied one of the greatest gifts that the Valar has given anyone. A mother. In doing that you denied yourself of voluntarily showing your pain." He placed a hand on Legolas' chest. "It's been hurting here for a long time Legolas, you need to let it go." And with those words he stood up and quietly left, leaving the prince to ponder his words.  
  
It had grown dark by the time that Legolas finally decided to go back into his room. Pulling himself up, he gazed at the ever-shinning stars. He remembered what his ada had said, so many years ago.  
  
"They are always there."  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
Shihoshi Ryu: S'ok. I'm really glad you like it!  
  
The Dark Rouge: Don't know why you like the chap? Lol. Yeah I like Stacie Orrico. She is cool. I really like her one song, I believe she sings it anyway. "Don't look at me" Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: You're right, again. Lol. I'm really glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Legolasluver: Wow you cried? Heh, I guess it was pretty sad. Thanks for reviewing~!  
  
Jen: Thanks! And thank you for reviewing!  
  
Goma-Ryu: Group hug! Lol. Thanks! I will and am. 


	15. Letting Go

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
Letting Go  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Let me be the one  
  
Leading you through the night  
  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry  
  
Let me be the one  
  
Lovin' you when you're weak  
  
For all the strength you need  
  
You can come to me  
  
(Let me be the one - Plus One)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Letting Go  
  
"Legolas! Legolas! Wake up! Legolas!" Aragorn had been trying to wake the tossing prince for at least 5 minutes with no luck.  
  
Finally taking the nearby basin of water he flung it at the prince. Legolas jerked up right, breathing heavily. He stared at Aragorn for a full minute then flung himself back on the bed.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn questioned softly. When he received no answer he sighed and getting up he turned to leave.  
  
"I see them every night." Legolas' soft voice broke through the stillness.  
  
Aragorn stopped, but didn't turn around.  
  
"I hear their cries, their screams of pain. I feel the pain of the knives. I see pain they are in. I hear them begging me to help them." Legolas' voice broke. "And I can't help them, and so I watch them die. Over and over and over. Every night." His voice broke again. "And it's all my fault. It's all my fault."  
  
Instantly Aragorn whirled around, "No! Legolas! It is not your fault!"  
  
"I could have been there! I should have been there! I should have stopped them!" Legolas yelled back.  
  
"And what?!" Aragorn unfazed yelled right back at the prince. "What would you have done that they couldn't? Do you think that they didn't do something that you could have done? Do you think you could have fought them all off by yourself?"  
  
Aragorn had pressed his face right up to Legolas'. "What do you think you would have accomplished? Huh? If you had gotten there only a few minutes before you did, you would be dead! Dead! And so would the others! And what would that prove? Huh?!?!? What would that prove!!"  
  
Aragorn was screaming at the top of his lungs, completely unaware of the door bursting open and several occupants standing shocked at the scene before them.  
  
"Nothing! It would prove nothing and you would be dead!"  
  
Legolas stared up into the eyes of his friend. Silent tears slowly making silver trails down his delicate face. "I just wish I could forget."  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around the prince. "Wishing never helped anything nin mellon."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. "Their really dead, aren't they?"  
  
Aragorn drew back. "Yes."  
  
He gave a shaky smile. Then turned his gaze around the ranger.  
  
"It's really not my fault?"  
  
"No." That simple, single word somehow released the prince from his dark memories, without him even knowing it. He turned his gaze around the ranger. He blushed. "Uh hi. You need anything?"  
  
Aragorn whirled around. There standing before him was his father, his two brothers, and numerous others. He gave a weak smile. "Uh hi." He said unconsciously echoing the prince's word. "You need anything?"  
  
Elrond quirked one eyebrow then turned and began ushering people out.  
  
Aragorn turned to Legolas. "Boy, I'm glad your father asked if you could stay a couple of weeks." He laughed.  
  
Legolas, in the process of getting up, froze. He turned to the ranger. "He what?"  
  
Aragorn frowned. "He asked if you could stay here for a couple of days."  
  
"My father asked your father if I could stay for a couple of weeks?"  
  
Aragorn swallowed, he had seen the look before. He nodded.  
  
"But you wrote me asking if I could come here."  
  
Aragorn frowned puzzled, "No I didn't."  
  
"I saw your writing, yes you did."  
  
"I didn't write anything to you."  
  
"Aragorn! I saw it!"  
  
"Well I didn't write it!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"No I didn't!  
  
"If you didn't then who did?"  
  
"Wasn't' me!"  
  
"It's your handwriting!"  
  
"How would you know!"  
  
"Cause it's so sloppy! That's how!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
A soft cough at the entrance of the doorway drew their attention. A disapproving Elven lord stood in the doorway.  
  
"Though I know you both like to argue, the rest of the house would like to at least get a peaceful night of sleep." Though the words were quietly spoken, they could have shouted for all the force behind the words.  
  
Chastised the ranger and the prince lowered their eyes, both feeling little more than a small child in trouble.  
  
"Goodnight boys." There was a stress on the boys.  
  
"Goodnight." The words though spoken in unison, the two people speaking them were glaring at each other. And through the closed door Elrond could still hear them.  
  
"Was not my writing!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Uh hu."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
Elrond rolled his eyes. Children!  
  
The next morning came all too early for the prince and ranger who had spent over half the night arguing.  
  
They were still arguing at the breakfast table. Legolas was up and walking, his leg almost completely healed. When asked, Elrond told him that since his soul was healed his body was also healed or in the process.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
Elrond could have groaned. It was bad enough that it wasn't unusually for his sons and the prince to drag themselves into Rivendell with various injuries, but to have them arguing about a trivial thing! By the Valar!  
  
"Enough!"  
  
The two startled jumped in their seats. They turned innocent faces toward the elven lord.  
  
"If you have a question for your father, Thranduillion, I would suggest that you would ask him instead of blaming someone innocent." The words had enough force to make everyone seated cringe.  
  
"Of course Lord Elrond. I was going to ask if I might leave tomorrow to go back to my father's realm." Legolas ignored Aragorn's stunned gaze. "I would also ask that Aragorn accompany me, for I have need to show him his own letter." He glared at the ranger who returned the glare just as fiercely.  
  
"I will more than gladly let him accompany you Thranduillion." Elrond looked more than a little pleased. Perhaps Thranduil would finally get a taste of what he had to go through every single time that Legolas came to visit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day and night passed quickly. And soon Legolas and Aragorn were saddled up and ready to ride to Mirkwood.  
  
"Until the stars shine on our path." Legolas put his right hand on his heart and swept outward in a symbol of farewell.  
  
Elrond repeated the gesture and watched as they rode off. Hopefully they wouldn't come back with blood dripping off their bodies.  
  
Legolas grinned at the ranger. "I predict that one of us is going to get hurt."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "And I predict it's not going to be me!"  
  
Laughing companionably they rode off to Mirkwood.  
  
Though the high pass was easy to cross, it would have been easier if goblins had decided to trek across it.  
  
"I' can't believe it!"  
  
"Well you should 'cause it's true."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Why is it that you never believe me!"  
  
"Well cause most of the stuff that you tell me usually turns out to be false."  
  
Legolas laughed at the incredulous look on Aragorn's face.  
  
"I..I."  
  
He laughed harder at Aragorn's stuttering.  
  
"Tell me one time that I didn't tell the truth!" Aragorn asked, his mind racing to remember.  
  
"Well there was that one time when you said that Elladan and Elrohir were mad at me, and the other time when you said that there were no leeches in the pond, and the other time.."  
  
"Ok! Ok! I get the..." Aragorn's words were abruptly cut off by a quick downward slash of Legolas' hand.  
  
Aragorn frown quizzically.  
  
Legolas sat perfectly still for a full minute then suddenly spurred his horse. "Orcs!"  
  
And suddenly Aragorn could hear the screams of orcs whose prey had seen through the ambush. The wind whipped passed them as they galloped through the pass, but the usually unluckiness followed them.  
  
The orcs had been split into two groups, one in front and one behind. In doing so they herded the ranger and the 'stinkin' elf into a cave, where they forced them to dismount in order to protect themselves. Slowly they were pushed further and further back. It was known to the orcs that the rocks on top of the cave were loose and would easily break loose and come crashing downward.  
  
A pebble hit Legolas on the top of his head, making him look up quickly. He suddenly wished he didn't. Huge rocks were coming at him and Aragorn. Quickly grabbing the ranger he pushed him further into the cave, when suddenly something very hard and heavy landed on his head, sending the prince into oblivion.  
  
Aragorn picked himself up; it was pitch dark in the cave. "Legolas?" He coughed, choking on the dust. "Legolas?" He picked his way around the fallen boulders. "Legolas?"  
  
Silence answered him.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Falling on his hands and knees, Aragorn began feeling around him, searching for his friend. His hand caught in a tangle of hair. Feeling forward he felt a face. "Legolas!" There was no answer. Aragorn quickly checked for a pulse, though a little weak it was stills strong. He checked the rest of his body, searching for any rocks, or broken or cracked bones. Feeling known, his finger traced Legolas' head. Aragorn assumed he had a bad concussion, hopefully not a skull fracture. He cradled Legolas' head in his lap as he looked around, or tried to look around. He sighed. They were trapped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Elladan?"  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"Would you mind following those two? I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Elladan stared at his father, usually his bad feelings turned out to be something very bad indeed. He gave a short nod, then turned to find Elrohir.  
  
"Elladan?"  
  
Elladan turned.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
Lady of Legolas: Hey Thanks! I'm glad you think so. Yeah, You'll be in my heart is one of my favorites.  
  
The Dark Rouge: lol, no worries mate, more elf torture ahead.  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: yes, mothers are very important.  
  
Sweet-n-sour slytherine: lol, no worries, I just forgot how sad that chapter was. Glad you liked it!  
  
Kiwi05: Bookmarked huh? Wow, didn't realize I'm liked that much. Lol.  
  
Artemisa: Yeah I have more chapters 'planned'. (cough I just have to write them now lol.)  
  
Jen: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed or just read :-) I'm glad if you just read too (Sigh) I had planned one just a 6 or 7 chapter story and know I am one chapter 15! Wow! Oh and I will post all the songs I have used at the end of the fic, but if you want lyrics I'd be more than happy to give them to you. 


	16. Learning to forget

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
Well I decided to hurry up with this chapter, seeing that many of the authors seem to be well, gone. I hope they keep posting in the summer, or else I might have to resort to reading my own fics! Scary thought.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Learning to forget.  
  
The first thing that Legolas heard was a bird singing. He groaned as he sat up. He reached for his aching.. He frowned his head wasn't aching, even after those rocks had fallen on him. He looked around; instead of the blackness of the cave it was bright, sunlight piercing its way through the trees. Birds were singing, and he could hear elves singing as well. Elves? Where was he?  
  
"Prince Legolas?"  
  
Legolas blinked staring at the oncoming figure.  
  
"Jaeol?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" The words were spoken simultaneously as frowns appeared on both fair faces.  
  
"But, you're dead." Legolas spoke, hesitantly reaching out to touch Jaeol's hair. It was real.  
  
Jaeol pushed Legolas' hand away "Yes I'm dead and if you are here that means you are too."  
  
"What!"  
  
Jaeol gestured at his surroundings. "This is the hall of Mandos, or rather the entry way. You are either almost dead or dead."  
  
Legolas blinked, shocked. "Dead?" He repeated incredulously. "Why don't I feel dead then?"  
  
Jaeol laughed. "Pray tell how would you know if you feel dead or not?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "I thought death would be painful."  
  
Jaeol smiled briefly, but it didn't hide the pain in his eyes. "Some die painfully, others do not." He hunkered down next the prince his eyes meeting Legolas'. "You don't blame yourself do you?" He questioned.  
  
Legolas was thrown off by the question. He knew exactly what Jaeol was talking about. He pondered the question, looking deep within himself to find the answer. He slowly nodded. "Yes." He stared into Jaeol's eyes, revealing the inner turmoil and pain he had been in the past several weeks.  
  
Jaeol sighed, and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I should have been the first one to tell you otherwise." He said sadly.  
  
Legolas lowered his eyes, wondering why he was feeling slightly ashamed.  
  
Jaeol tilted the prince's chin up to meet his eyes again.  
  
"Why do you think it is your fault?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm the one who was in charge, I was the one who gave the orders, and I was the one who. Who." Legolas hesitated to finish the sentence.  
  
"Who sent us to our deaths?" Jaeol filled in.  
  
Legolas nodded, his eyes lowered.  
  
Jaeol sighed. "And I wondered if you would ever grow up." He muttered. He looked at Legolas' surprised face. He smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Legolas' ear like he was still an elfling. In many ways and manner's he still was. But this was something that Legolas had been forced to grow up quickly.  
  
"I remember when you were just a little elfling." Jaeol smiled in fond remembrance. "You begged your father to learn archery when everyone else wanted to learn sword. You were always different. Not in a bad way, but just different. When everyone else wanted to learn archery you changed your mind and wanted to learn swords." Jaeol laughed. "I think you did it just to be an annoyance to the trainers."  
  
Legolas grinned. How clearly he could remember. How he loved making the oh- so-patient trainer elves, blow up in frustration. Why couldn't he be more like Lomion! Or Tasari! Or Thalion! They all had asked him repeatedly. But Legolas never wanted to be like his brothers. He wanted to just be Legolas, the youngest prince of Thranduil. The trainers had finally accepted that, and Legolas became the best archer in Mirkwood and one of the best in daggers, and swords.  
  
Jaeol studied the prince. He had changed drastically in just a few weeks. He was thinner and had a look of frailty that Jaeol had only seen when Legolas was still an elfling. His eyes told of pain, anguish and torment to his soul.  
  
"It's not your fault Thranduillion." Jaeol stated quietly. Then watched amazed as tears filled the prince's eyes. "It is not your fault, so stop thinking it is." Jaeol wiped a tear off of Legolas' cheek.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath, trying to regain control of his emotions. He gave Jaeol a wavered smile.  
  
Jaeol looked up suddenly.  
  
"Prince Legolas Thranduillion?"  
  
Legolas looked up, and then quickly rose to his feet. "Yes?"  
  
"I am a messenger from the Valar. You are being given a choice, either to stay here or go back to Middle Earth."  
  
Legolas was suddenly shown himself on Aragorn's lap. He suddenly felt pounding pain. Then he was pulled back beside Jaeol. The messenger stared into Legolas' eyes. "You must choose."  
  
Startled Legolas turned to Jaeol. "What should I do?" He questioned.  
  
Jaeol gently turned the confused prince around and gave him a gentle push. "Go back to Earth, Legolas. You are not destined for the Halls of Mandos, Thranduillion."  
  
"Jaeol?"  
  
"Yes Legolas?"  
  
"You do not blame me then?"  
  
Jaeol smiled his figure becoming harder and harder to see, "No." And then he vanished.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were running out of air. Slowly but surely, Aragorn could feel it harder and harder to breath. He gently scanned Legolas' face with his finger again, finding the wound and once more put pressure on it. He sighed. Legolas was not dead yet, but he knew that they would probably both die in this cave.  
  
To think, the very place that Legolas would hate to be in, he would die in. Aragorn leaned back against the rock, feeling very tired.  
  
"Legolas?" he gently shook the unconscious prince. "Got to stay awake." He muttered to himself. "Got to."  
  
Clink.  
  
Aragorn forced his eyes open.  
  
Clink.  
  
It came again.  
  
A ray of sunlight suddenly pierced the cave.  
  
"Aragorn? Can you hear me?"  
  
There were sounds of rocks scrapping against each other.  
  
"Legolas? Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn smiled. It was Elladan. Whenever he needed help Elladan always seemed to be right behind him just waiting for him to get into trouble.  
  
"Elladan?" His voice came out only as a whisper. Immediately the all was still.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"We are in here Elladan."  
  
"Are you ok?" The worry was clearly evident in the elf's voice.  
  
"Legolas is unconscious, I think he just has a concussion, not a skull fracture, but I can't tell in the dark."  
  
"Ok Estel, we are hurrying."  
  
A soft groan broke through the stillness of the cave. Aragorn shifted trying to get a look at Legolas' head.  
  
"Legolas? Can you hear me?"  
  
He was answered with another groan.  
  
He pushed back the fair hair. "Legolas?"  
  
"Aragorn?" The whisper was barely even a sigh of breath.  
  
"Legolas, can you feel this?" Aragorn grasped Legolas' leg. "Squeeze my hand if you can."  
  
He was awarded with a slight pressure clasping his hand. "Where does it hurt?" He questioned, continuing to feel each of the long slender limbs, checking for any broken bones, once again.  
  
"H. Head. Hurts." Legolas' voice was a little stronger.  
  
"You've got a bad concussion, Nin Mellon. You need to stay awake ok? Elladan is rescuing us." Aragorn said quietly. Then almost as an afterthought he continued. "Again."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Aragorn jumped. The voice came almost from right beside him.  
  
"Sh. Sho. Sho tired." Legolas' voice was slurred as if he had been drinking too much, which Aragorn knew wasn't the case.  
  
His worry upped even further as he tried to remember what his father had taught him about head injures. Something told him that Legolas' slurred speech was not a good thing. "Legolas? Can you see the light?"  
  
Legolas hurt all over. But his head hurt the most. He tried opening his eyes, yet they seem so heavy. He forced them open everything was a complete blur. He blinked several times, trying to focus. He could see light streaming in. He started to nod, but froze when pain set his head on fire. He tried speaking again, but found that he couldn't due to the dryness of his throat. He chose instead to once more squeeze Aragorn's hand.  
  
"Elladan? Do you have water?"  
  
There were muted voices in the background.  
  
"Legolas you've got to stay awake." There was obvious panic in Aragorn's voice. As much as he wanted Legolas couldn't seem to fight it.  
  
"Please." There was desperation in his voice.  
  
Legolas forced his eyes open again. Trying to focus on something, anything. He couldn't. His eyes refused to focus. He felt something at his lips and felt a cool trickle of water slid down his throat. Then felt as Aragorn began to gently sponge his head with some sort of material. He tried to move his arm, but was stopped by Aragorn.  
  
"Hold still, you'll only hurt yourself more." Aragorn soothed.  
  
Legolas licked his lips. "What. What happened?"  
  
The hands on his head stopped. "What do you remember?"  
  
Legolas held still as the memories flooded back. Orcs. Surrounded. Cave. Rocks. He smiled slowly. "Only that I saved your neck. Again."  
  
Aragorn could not help release the sigh of relief.  
  
"Estel? Be careful. There might be some rocks that will fall on you and Legolas." Elladan warned.  
  
Legolas could feel a few pebbles fall on his legs, then more sunlight flooded in, causing the prince to close his eyes, the pain making him feel nauseous. It was worse than his previous concussion that was obvious.  
  
He bit back a groan, as another bolt of pain seemed to make a jagged streak through his brain.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn's concerned voice brought him back to reality. "Please, you've got to stay awake."  
  
He forced his ever so heavy eyelids open again, this time to see two blurred shapes before him. He could vaguely see their lips moving, but for the life of him, he couldn't hear what they said. He tried focusing but his eyes were too blurry already.  
  
Aiya! Why couldn't he focus his eyes or hear?  
  
"Las?" The sound came rushing back to his ears, making him groan again. The darkness eagerly beckoned him, but Legolas fought to stay awake if only for Estel. His head was pounding as if Durin himself had taken a hammer and was using his head for his anvil.  
  
"Legolas? Can you hear me?"  
  
Legolas could read the words formed, but his hearing had gone again.  
  
"Squeeze once if you can hear me." Aragorn held up one finger. "And twice." He put another finger up. "If you can't."  
  
Legolas squeezed twice. His vision had once more started to blur before Aragorn's sentence was finished, but he had gotten the gist of it.  
  
Aragorn turned to Elladan. "What do you think?"  
  
Elladan shook his head, not liking the situation one bit. "We need to get him to Rivendell right away, that head injury looks really bad."  
  
"No." Their attention turned to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas we need to get you to Riven."  
  
"No." Legolas' voice was stronger. "I want to go home." He pleaded, opening his eyes and trying to focus again. "Please." He whispered. "I want to go home."  
  
Elladan and Aragorn exchanged glances. "How far are they from here?"  
  
Elladan thought it over. "Mirkwood is a little closer, but I think father should look at him."  
  
Legolas gripped Aragorn's hand as another wave of pain washed over him. "Please." He was begging now, not caring anymore. "Please, I want to go home."  
  
Reviewer Response:  
  
Kiwi05: clifhanger-ified? Ooook. Lol. Glad you like it and very glad it is still bookmarked!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Well, um. Aragorn has already been told that he is the future king, but it is before he goes into the wild, which means it is before he meets Arwen. So probably early 20's. Sounds about right. :-) Didn't even really think about it. Lol.  
  
Randomramblings: A new reviewer! Yay! I hope you like this next chapter. And if confused, don't hesitate to say so. Lol.  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Yeah it was pretty funny, and yes is did get rather dark at the end. No Elrond does not have a 6th sense, but rather a parent's intuition. A parent just knows when his/her child is in danger. It's a God given gift I guess.  
  
Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire: Yes, Legolas will survive. This is pre-LOTR. Lol. But there will be some problems. (insert evil laugh here) (Mwhahaha)  
  
Vilondra, The Dark Rogue: You are very welcome for the elf torture, as you will see or saw in this chapter, it was necessary  
  
sweet-n-sour-slytherin: Sorry about not spelling your name right. (wince) I needed to hurry and get the chapter up and didn't realize my mistake. I hope you will pardon the mistake. Ummmm, I can't really remember what you said, ff.net takes forever to put up the reviews and I deleted the review I got on my email. (another wince) I will probably change this as soon as your review is posted on the ff.net. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Thanks to all who have read this. I hope you like it, but I don't know if you did or didn't if you don't review. :-) No pressure mate:-) I hope you read and enjoy. God bless! 


	17. Pain Inside

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
Sorry for taking so long guys, I have VBS this week and my mom suddenly is watching every single second I am on the computer, so it's been hard to finish this chapter. And I am also writing a Star Wars fic. So I am a little busy. Once again I apologize for the delay, but it couldn't be helped. :-)  
  
Chapter dedicated to Vilondra, The Dark Rogue for her Birthday! Congratulations! I hope you had a good one. And I hope this is year is the best yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life - Evanescence  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It hurt. His head ached horribly. He could very distantly hear mumbled voices, who was talking he couldn't tell, it hurt to much to open his eyes and try focusing again.  
  
When they had gently lifted him up and carefully carried him outside in the sunlight, Aragorn gasped. In the sun he could clearly see the damage that the rocks had done. Legolas forehead was swollen to nearly twice its size. Aragorn glanced at Elladan, whose face was impossible to read.  
  
"Aragorn." Elladan drew the ranger's attention.  
  
Aragorn was suddenly worried. Elladan rarely called him by his given name unless it was crucial that his attention was gotten.  
  
Elladan met the ranger's eyes. "You must go to.." He paused thinking. He turned to Elrohir. "Which is the closest realm?" He asked.  
  
"Mirkwood is closer but Ada would probably be the best one to get."  
  
Elladan nodded. "But I don't want Aragorn to go back through the pass."  
  
Aragorn started at the mention of his name.  
  
Elrohir nodded in agreement.  
  
Elladan turned to Aragorn once more. "Aragorn. I want you to go to Mirkwood and get some supplies." He stood and walked to his horse grabbing a piece of paper and his traveling ink kit and began to jot down some things that he would need.  
  
"Me?" Aragorn asked incredulously. He looked down at his half-conscience friend. "Why do I have to?"  
  
"Because." Elladan ground out. "Legolas needs Elrohir and I." His gaze softened. "You will only be in the way, Estel." He said gently.  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly, realizing the truth of his brother's words.  
  
He stood and taking a deep breath ran to Elladan's horse, jumped on and rode away.  
  
Elrohir stared at his brother. "What do you plan to do?" He questioned, his lap cushioning Legolas' head.  
  
"The blood needs to drain." He nodded at Legolas' focused and then unfocused eyes. "If I do not do this soon, he could loose his sight."  
  
Elrohir nodded accepting his judgment. "What do I do?"  
  
Elladan took a deep calming breath, taking out his knife from its sheath. His eyes met his twins. "Keep him alive." Was all he said.  
  
Elrohir blinked, nodded and placing his hands of both sides of Legolas' head, took the prince and himself into a deep trancelike state.  
  
"Elbereth help me." Elladan whispered as the knife descended.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walk, trot, walk, run, walk, gallop, walk, trot, walk, and run. The pattern continued over and over again. The horse suddenly stumbled, throwing an exhausted human over its back.  
  
Aragorn turned over, trying to regain his breath, when an arrow was suddenly in his face.  
  
"Daro." (Halt.)  
  
Aragorn slowly raised his hands up in a placating manner.  
  
"Im Aragorn in Dúnedain. Han aníron, veriad lîn. (I'm Aragorn of the Dunedain. I desire your help.) (I think that is what I said, if not, that's what I want said. lol)  
  
The guard frowned. The Dunedain though unexpected, probably was traveling with the returning prince. But the prince wasn't with him.  
  
"Where is Prince Legolas?" He asked in westron, his arrow still stretched.  
  
"He is badly hurt, we were attacked by orcs, Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion, (Elrond's sons.) are with him. I need to see King Thranduil immediately."  
  
Instantly Aragorn was hauled to his feet by another guard. "Where is Prince Legolas?" The guard demanded.  
  
"Back at the beginning of the pass." Aragorn swallowed. He opened the list of needs the Elladan wanted, he had accidentally crumpled it in his hand, riding.  
  
It was instantly snatched away, the guard read it passed it to another guard who read it and suddenly seemed to disappear. Aragorn was suddenly forgotten as the guard whirled around and began calling out names. Elves stepped from the trees like magic, as did horses. And suddenly with in seconds, a troop was prepared.  
  
"Come ranger." Aragorn was unceremoniously yanked along, on a new horse. "You will show us to Prince Legolas." The guard turned in his seat. "Bregolas." Then proceeded to talk so fast the Aragorn couldn't catch the words, despite him growing up with Elves.  
  
The rode off as quickly as the rest of the elves disappeared back into the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a slow but steady hand Elladan, finished sewing up the cut on the side of the prince's face. He was tired. It had taken him nearly four hours to take care of the wound. From previous experiences Elladan or Elrohir always carried a pack of necessary medical supplies. Luckily, their father had made sure that Elladan's pack had been replenished.  
  
Elladan gently wrapped a long strip of bandage around Legolas' head, starting above his nose, covering his eyes and forehead. Elladan wasn't to sure on how Legolas' eyes were going to be tended, so he put some salve on them, before wrapping them. The archer wouldn't be able to see for at least a couple of days.  
  
Elladan sighed. He was starting to shake. It was a late reaction to what had happened and what could have happened to his little brother and what had happened to Legolas.  
  
At the sound of approaching horses Elladan quickly stood, his sword in hand. He was trembling slightly, it had taken a lot out of him to clean and close the wound. He glanced back at Elrohir, who was still in sort of unconsciousness. It would take another elf of either Elrohir's training or Elladan to bring the two back to consciousness.  
  
Since the he could hear the horses coming from around the bend, Elladan could only hope that Estel had brought help, though it seemed rather preposterous that he would be back so soon.  
  
He glanced at the sun, but then again it had been about 4 hours ago that Elladan had sent his little brother away. He grimaced. The blood on his hands was already starting to stink in the hot sun.  
  
He stood tall and proud, standing guard over a friend and brother.  
  
When Aragorn saw his brother standing over Elrohir and Legolas, he immediately felt the worse had happened. Blood covered Elladan's clothes, hands and a there was a smudge of blood on the fair cheek that must have come when Elladan had wiped something away.  
  
Though Aragorn had not the eyes of an elf, he could clearly see the relief on Elladan's face when they drew up. Half of the group had quickly ridden ahead and they were or already had secured the area around the three elves, making sure that nothing could come within 20 yards of their prince.  
  
Once Elladan could see that the approaching riders were allies, he turned to check on his brother and friend.  
  
"Elladan?"  
  
Estel's panicked voice quickly brought his head around. He had literally thrown himself of off his horse and stood wide-eyed at Elrohir and Legolas. Elladan grasped Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry, little one." He said soothingly. He glanced at the riders, still mounted, their hands on their bows, scanning the area with skill and ease. His eyes met the eyes of the elf in front. On an unspoken agreement, Elladan walked over to his brother, knelt beside him, touched his slender fingers to his brow and closed his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was walking in a white mist. It blew gently around him, wrapping its white tendrils around him embracing him. He reached out to touch it, yet it evaded his grasp. He laughed, the sound echoing.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He brought his golden head up. The voice was so familiar.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"I am here!" Legolas called out.  
  
He turned around, looking for the owner of the voice. He was suddenly grabbed from behind, from pure instinct, Legolas whipped a leg behind the other's leg, pulled and pushed back with his other leg to knock the breath out of the other person.  
  
As Elrohir's breath was knocked out of him and Legolas fell upon him, he wondered why he ever got the idea to surprise the Mirkwood prince.  
  
As he gasped for breath, Legolas broke free of his grasp and whirled around, and for not the first time in his life, Elrohir was glad that Legolas didn't have his knives.  
  
"Elrohir!" Legolas cried out in surprise.  
  
"Really?" Elrohir wheezed.  
  
"Don't do that to me!" Legolas rolled his eyes, partly disgusted yet partly amused. This wasn't the first time that Elrohir had snuck on him only to get hurt worse.  
  
He rolled off of the still wheezing elf. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Elrohir grinned weakly from his position on the ground. "Actually I'm saving your life."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He questioned.  
  
Elrohir nodded, climbing to his feet. "You are straying very closely to the Halls of Mandos my friend." He said seriously.  
  
Legolas snorted. "Yeah right."  
  
Elrohir laid a hand on the prince's shoulder, gently turning him around. Guiding him somewhere.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Legolas asked getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"Somewhere we can actually see." Elrohir returned calmly.  
  
Shrugging indifferently the prince let Elrohir lead him to, though clearer still had the white mist covering everything. If there was indeed anything in the white mist.  
  
Suddenly the white mist completely covered Elrohir.  
  
"Elrohir?" Legolas cried out slightly panicked. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm right here." Elrohir said reassuringly.  
  
"Why can't I see you?" Legolas grasped Elrohir's hand to really make sure that he was still there.  
  
"I don't know." Elrohir replied calmly, though inwardly he was shaking.  
  
"There you guys are."  
  
Elrohir and Legolas turned toward the voice. It was Elladan.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They both exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
Elladan laughed. "I might ask the same." He sobered though only Elrohir could see that he did. "You are further than I thought you would be." He said quietly.  
  
Legolas sighed in frustration. "What do you mean?"  
  
Elladan grasped the fair elf's shoulder feeling him jump slightly at the unseen and unexpected touch. "Come." Was all he said.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Legolas asked in his Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood tone of voice, one that was very rarely put off.  
  
"Right now." Elrohir explained. "We are all in your consciousness, and you are straying further than you should."  
  
"What does that supposed to mean?" Legolas asked, completely confused.  
  
Elladan mulled it over. "Well." He sighed. "The reason you can't see is because 1. There is a bandage over your eyes and 2. I have salve closing them. Though." He paused thinking. "I don't know why you wouldn't be able to see.." His voice trailed off as a horrifying thought came to him.  
  
What if Legolas was really blind?  
  
Reviewer Response:  
  
Vilondra, The Dark Rogue: Happy Birthday! I dedicated this one to you. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
MoraTheGodWolf: There you are! lol. Was wondering were you were. Here's the next one:-)  
  
Lady of Legolas: Yeah as I said before, this is pre-lotr so Legolas can't die. But no one said anything about some problems:-) lol.  
  
Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire: Hey thanks for reviewing! Yeah problems usually happen.  
  
Kiwi05: lol. Speaking from experience? Lol. I know exactly what you mean!  
  
Jen: Thanks so much! Means a lot.  
  
Sweet-n-sour-slytherin: Yeah Legolas has a knack for trouble; fortunately for all of us writers or else we wouldn't have anything to write! Lol.  
  
Layd Legolas: Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl: Hey you're back! Yay! Actually if you re-read that one part, Legolas' hearing does come back at the end of his name. Sorry for the confusion:-\  
  
Happy evo7: New reviewer! Yay! I'm glad you reviewed! And glad you like it! 


	18. Blind

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
Blind  
  
The first thing that Legolas was aware of was a rocking motion. His stomach rebelled at the motion. Then he heard voices.  
  
The voices were muted. And as much as the golden haired prince tried, he couldn't seem understand the words. His head pounded in agony, he couldn't see and he was trapped in something, what he didn't know. To say that the Prince of Mirkwood was not happy would be little less than a huge understatement.  
  
"It wasn't my fault Elladan."  
  
Legolas could finally hear someone's voice. It was Aragorn. Of that he was completely sure.  
  
"After you and Legolas met." There was a pause. "I have never seen so many various injuries on one single person in my entire life!"  
  
Laughter greeted the sally.  
  
"And." The person continued. "I have never witnessed a conduct of a prince before, but Legolas sure takes that cake!"  
  
Aragorn snorted. "You better be glad Legolas is still unconscious or else he'd pound you into a bloody pulp."  
  
More laughter. Legolas wondered just how many elves had once more come to his rescue.  
  
"I bet he couldn't tell the difference between Elrohir and I anyway." Elladan laughed.  
  
Legolas cleared his throat surprising everyone. "Just because I can't see at the moment doesn't mean that I can't tell the difference between two troublesome twins."  
  
Someone snickered, that was followed by a smack, and an "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Shut up Aragorn!"  
  
That was Elladan, Legolas guessed silently. He nearly groaned aloud as a wave of nausea flooded over him. The rocking motion stopped.  
  
"Legolas? Are you alright?" Elladan questioned as he quickly slid off of his horse and over to the prince. Bregolas, a Mirkwood warrior had made a sort of travois out of wood and leaves and had gently set the still unconscious prince in the improvised bed.  
  
Elladan's questioned was answered when the prince weakly grabbed the side of the travois and proceeded to be violently sick. Elladan quickly pulled Legolas' blonde hair back and soothing rubbed his back. He looked up as the Mirkwood warriors formed a protective circle around them. They could ill afford to stop, Elladan realized with a sinking feeling. The warriors would protect their prince even if all of them had to die, but Elladan didn't want that to happen.  
  
"Legolas?" He questioned softly.  
  
With a groan, the prince hauled the upper part of his body back on the travois. He was obviously used to the way that he was being transported back to the palace.  
  
He reached a shaking hand up to touch the bandage. Elladan promptly slapped it away.  
  
"Why can't I see anything?" Legolas whispered.  
  
Elladan exchanged a quick glance with his brother. "It's only temporary." Elladan said soothingly, praying the temporary was really temporary.  
  
He was answered with another groan. "Where is Aragorn?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Legolas jumped at the voice, which happened to be right next to his elbow.  
  
Bregolas turned his eyes away, unable to watch the prince that had never been so helpless before.  
  
"Are you well?" Legolas asked his voice was still weak as he fought down the nausea.  
  
"I am fine." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Is he?" Legolas turned to where he thought Elladan was. He jumped again when Elladan's voice came from the other side of travois.  
  
"He is." Elladan turned slightly getting several herbs and putting them into a canteen of water. "Drink this." He ordered.  
  
He watched worried as Legolas did as he bade. To readily accept anything from him.. Elladan shook his head pushing his thoughts back, he would ponder them later, but right now they had no time to spare. They watched quietly as the prince once more drifted back to unconsciousness.  
  
Elladan met his twin's gaze. They had to hurry or else the prince could indeed forever be blind.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
To say that life with more than one child was interesting was a slight understanding, with six children; Thranduil found that he had to make sure that he gave no child to much attention or to less. His oldest children helped take care of the youngest and in doing so Legolas though not spoiled was used to attention.  
  
Thranduil rolled his eyes. Legolas. His youngest, most complicated child. Serious one moment, laughing the next. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. How would his youngest react to being in the dark for several days? If not years?  
  
He gently picked up Legolas' limp hand. They had arrived just a few hours ago. Elladan, Elrohir and the palace healers and barred the door and wouldn't let anyone in for those hours.  
  
Legolas stirred slightly.  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduil put a tender hand on his son's cheek.  
  
Legolas moaned. "Ada?" He whispered.  
  
"Shhhh, I'm here nin ion."  
  
Legolas tried to smile, but failed miserably. "Ada?"  
  
Thranduil choked back his tears at the pain in his son's voice. "Yes Legolas?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
The simple admission was enough for Thranduil to forget any commands that Legolas should not be moved; he swept his son in his arms, pressing Legolas' face into his shoulder.  
  
"Everything will be just fine Legolas." Thranduil gently said, praying that he was right.  
  
"Ada?" Legolas was falling asleep, but wanted just one thing.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sing to me?"  
  
And so, with his youngest in his lap, Thranduil sang.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elladan sighed. He was tired, too tired. He had pushed himself further than he really should have, but had he not. He shook away the morbid thought.  
  
"Elladan?" Aragorn's quiet voice opened his eyes.  
  
"Yes Estel?"  
  
"Is he really going to be ok?"  
  
Elladan closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath. "I honestly don't know Estel." He whispered.  
  
There were several minutes of quiet.  
  
"What if he is blind for the rest of his life?" Aragorn questioned, mainly to himself.  
  
Elladan instantly opened his eyes, stood up, grasped the ranger's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Never give up Estel. Never." He pressed his forehead to his little brothers. "There is always hope Aragorn." He said solemnly, saying Aragorn's true name to let him know of his complete seriousness.  
  
Aragorn nodded, swallowing hard.  
  
"Elladan?" Elrohir spoke from the doorway.  
  
"Yes Elrohir?"  
  
"You should get some rest brother."  
  
Elladan laughed softly. "I will."  
  
Aragorn pushed himself off the bed. "I am going to see how Legolas is doing." He said quietly as he walked toward the door.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
He turned at Elladan's call.  
  
"Remember." Elladan smiled. "There is always hope."  
  
Aragorn smiled in return, the words permanently etched in his mind and more importantly, his heart.  
  
He thought over the words as he slowly walked towards Legolas' room. 'There is always hope.'  
  
Hope. Estel. The same words in different languages. They meant the same thing. One was a word, the other was his name. Estel. Hope.  
  
He remembered what his ada had said when he asked about his name."  
  
"The time of the elves are fading and soon men will shape Middle Earth." Elrond had said solemnly. "And for that." He smiled. "You are our hope for the race of men."  
  
Aragorn quietly opened Legolas' door. Thranduil was putting Legolas back on the bed. Aragorn halted, not wanting to disturb the king. He was surprised when the elven king faced him.  
  
"You will watch him?"  
  
Surprised at the question, Aragorn could only nod in response.  
  
"Get me if he wakens." It was an order, not a request. Aragorn nodded again and silently watched as Thranduil walked out of the room.  
  
He sat down next to Legolas' bed and stared at his friend.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"What?" Legolas mumbled.  
  
Aragorn jerked back, surprised. He thought Legolas had been asleep.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Legolas sighed and began pushing himself up to a sitting position.  
  
"You shouldn't do that." Aragorn said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
Legolas ignored him and continued to push himself up until with a sigh of frustration; Aragorn helped him into a sitting position.  
  
"What is it Strider?" Legolas asked his hand searching for his friend's.  
  
Aragorn let his hand be found by the other one and silently watched as Legolas took a hold of the ring Barahir and gently pulled it off, feeling it with his slender fingers. "Strange to think someday you will be king and I will still be a prince."  
  
"Well I won't be king for a while, Legolas so don't worry, I won't order you to do anything." Aragorn replied a smile pulling at his lips.  
  
Legolas laughed. "I doubt very much that you could order me to do anything and I'd do it."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "I bet I could find something."  
  
"I hope I'm there." Legolas sighed.  
  
Aragorn was caught off guard. "Where?"  
  
Legolas held out Aragorn's ring. "When you are crowned king." He said simply. "I hope I'm there."  
  
Aragorn snorted. "Why do you want to be? And who says I'll let you be there."  
  
Legolas smiled "So I can tell everyone how I saved your life and you are forever indebted to me."  
  
Aragorn leaned back in his chair laughing.  
  
Legolas continued. "Because we are usually together when something important," He grinned wryly "or bad happens so," He shrugged. "I bet I'll be there wither you want me to or not."  
  
"You are impossible Legolas."  
  
Legolas released a shaking breath. "I'm scared Aragorn."  
  
Even with a bandage around Legolas' eyes, Aragorn could see the panic on his friends face.  
  
"What if I won't ever be able to see again?" The thought terrified Legolas more than he cared to openly admit.  
  
Aragorn took Legolas' shaking hand into his. "Hey. Hey." He soothed. "Elladan would have told me if he thought that you wouldn't be able to see. He hasn't told me a single thing."  
  
"And I'm supposed to comforted by this?" Legolas asked to no one in particular.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes.  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas drew his attention again. "I have been thinking these past few days about what you said to me. About you being there for me when I need someone."  
  
"Instead of pushing everything aside." Aragorn finished quietly, intently watching the prince.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Yes, instead of pushing everything aside." He reached beside his bed to a small desk and opened the drawer taking out a small knife.  
  
"What is that for?" Aragorn questioned his eyes on the gleaming knife.  
  
"Though you are my closet friend, there are some things that I would only tell a brother." Legolas smiled, letting the implications fall on Aragorn.  
  
"You mean you want to become blood brothers?" Aragorn questioned, slightly taken aback.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?" Aragorn asked looking doubtfully at the knife in his friend's grip.  
  
"It's easy." Legolas grinned. "You just slit your wrist."  
  
Aragorn choked. "What!"  
  
Legolas took the knife and easily slit his wrist then handed the knife to Aragorn who followed the suit.  
  
With his other hand Legolas tried to find Aragorn's cut wrist. He stopped when Aragorn gently took his slit wrist and put it against his.  
  
"I, Legolas Thranduillion, Prince of Mirkwood, swear to protect you as my brother. Keep you from harm and always be there for you. I, Legolas Thranduillion, Prince of Mirkwood hold this vow in my heart and swear to hold to it until my last day on Middle Earth."  
  
He nodded for Aragorn to speak.  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath. "I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, swear to protect you as my brother. Keep you from harm and always be there for you. I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor hold this vow in my hear and swear to hold to it until my last day on Middle Earth."  
  
Legolas smiled as he nodded his approval. "Now." His tone was dry. "You might want to get a couple of bandages before we bleed to death."  
  
Review responses :  
  
Kevin luver: You're back! :-D yay! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Vilondra, Goddess of Darkness: You are very welcome! Thank you so much, I got several reviews on chap. 17, was very surprise and very pleased:-D  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl: Take Legolas' sight away forever? I wouldn't even think about it! Ok, forget that then:-D  
  
Kelly L.K: New reviewer! Welcome! No Legolas can't die, and don't worry he won't :-D  
  
Lady of Legolas: Well at least they learned something good from their father right? Lol.  
  
Sweet-n-sour- slytherin: Thank you much. We shall see shan't we?   
  
Lady Lenna: Thanks so much!  
  
Ryoshu: Thank you so much! Means a lot to me. Yeah I hate it when Legolas dies.  
  
Jen: He is:-D Just for you.  
  
Kiwi05: Yes, I would hate having Elrohir dead.  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: No worries mate! :-D  
  
".": Need to write chapter. Need to write chapter. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thanks to all who have read and thanks to all who have reviewed! I am at 120 reviews! WOW!!!!!! I love you guys! Til next time! 


	19. Learning how to see

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
~ Sometimes you have to close your eyes to learn to see. ~  
  
*~Unknown ~*  
  
Learning how to see.  
  
The days past slowly for the blind prince. He was, for the most part, left alone in his room. He had been given strict orders not to leave his room, or even get out of his bed. Of course Legolas didn't listen, until King Thranduil showed up and gave him a direct order to stay in his room. There had only been a few other times that Legolas had been given an order from the King instead of his beloved ada. This was one of the times that Legolas decided to obey his king.  
  
Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir and most of his friends stopped by from time to time, but since they all were doing something, they rarely stayed longer than just a few minutes, leaving the bored prince to his own devices. So far he was still bored.  
  
A soft tap on the door alerted the prince that someone was at the door.  
  
He sighed. "Come in Lomion."  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Lomion questioned curiously.  
  
Legolas shrugged, "I don't know, I just know."  
  
Lomion laughed then sobered. "Bored?"  
  
Legolas snorted. "You have to ask?"  
  
"I asked ada if I could take you outside.." Lomion began but was interrupted.  
  
"Really? And? And? What did he say?" Legolas questioned eagerly.  
  
Lomion put up a hand to stop to questions before he remembered that Legolas couldn't see. "Legolas!"  
  
Legolas instantly quieted.  
  
"Ada said I may take you out for a few hours, but." He paused making sure his little brother was completely listening.  
  
Legolas tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, reminded Lomion of a curious bird.  
  
"You have to stay at my side the whole time."  
  
"Or else?"  
  
"Or else you'll never go outside again until you get the bandage off." Lomion threatened a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Lomion was not surprised when Legolas completely agreed and stood up. In a few minutes, they went out into the bright sunlight.  
  
Legolas stopped right out side the door, taking several deep breaths of the clean air. He could hear elves walking around, the wind lightly teasing the treetops and birds chirping in the distance. And though he couldn't see it, he could feel everyone's stares.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Lomion asked quietly.  
  
"The stables." Legolas decided.  
  
"You horse has been making a racket these past few days." Lomion said dryly.  
  
"Oh?" Legolas turned his head in Lomion's general direction.  
  
"Yes, he has been very upset that you haven't come to visit him."  
  
Legolas laughed, stumbling slightly on something on the ground. Lomion instantly grabbed Legolas to keep him from falling.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lomion asked worried.  
  
Legolas shrugged him off irritated. "I'm fine Lomion." He sighed frustrated. "Why does everyone treat me like some fragile glass?" He asked angrily shrugging off Lomion's hand again.  
  
"Well." Lomion replied once more getting a firm hold on Legolas' arm. "For one, you can't see.  
  
Legolas immediately stiffened.  
  
"For two." Lomion continued, ignoring Legolas' repeated attempts to pull free. "I swore to protect you when you were but a babe."  
  
Legolas slowly subsided. "Whom did you swear it to?" He asked quietly.  
  
Lomion stopped; he hadn't expected that question of all questions.  
  
"Lomion?" Legolas tilted his head in Lomion's general directions, still seeking an answer.  
  
"Do you really want to know 'Las?" Lomion asked, unconsciously saying a nickname that had been given to Legolas when he was just an elfling. (Las - leaf)  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lomion's heart twisted at that one small, simple word.  
  
"Naneth." He said simply.  
  
"Really?" Legolas asked, his voice choked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Right before she left for the Valinor."  
  
There were several minutes of quiet, before Legolas gathered enough courage to ask the question that he had wanted to ask for years. "Why did she leave Lomion?"  
  
Lomion bowed his head, he knew that question was coming, but he still couldn't bring himself to answer it. He swallowed. "Ask ada when we return." He said quietly his voice also choked.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Ada?"  
  
Thranduil looked up into the bandaged face of his youngest son. "What are you doing out of bed and out of your room?" He asked sternly.  
  
"Lomion took me out to the stables." Legolas said, stretching out his hand to find a chair. He groped in the air for a while before his hand hit the top of a chair.  
  
Thranduil had to keep his eyes averted or else he knew he couldn't keep up his stern façade.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
"Yes nin ion?"  
  
Legolas bit his lip as he fidgeted in his seat.  
  
Thranduil bit back a grin, though Legolas was 'far from an elfling' or so he said, Thranduil was always reminded of a small elfling wanting ask, but hesitant to ask.  
  
"What is it ion?" Thranduil asked again, patiently.  
  
"Why did Nana leave?" Legolas asked hesitantly.  
  
Thranduil blinked, of all the questions he could think of, that was the very last one. He sighed as he stood up and sat next to his son. "For many reasons." Thranduil began softly, thinking upon his wife once more.  
  
"Was it my fault?" Legolas asked timidly.  
  
Thranduil was shocked. "No!" He burst out. "You had nothing to do with your naneth leaving." He said firmly.  
  
Legolas brought up his knees to his chest, hugging them. "Then why did she leave?"  
  
"I have been meaning to tell you this as I have told your other siblings, but." He paused reaching out and gently caressing the smooth cheek in front of him. "You still are so young." He said softly.  
  
"Please ada?"  
  
Closing his eyes, Thranduil inwardly braced himself. "Your nana was pregnant." He started. "She was so happy." Thranduil smiled remembering that day like it was yesterday. "But she tripped and fell down the case of stairs." Thranduil choked back the tears. He could still hear the cries that echoed in the corridors and into his heart.  
  
"She lost the child." Legolas said quietly.  
  
Thranduil shook himself. "What?"  
  
"She lost the child." Legolas repeated himself.  
  
"Yes." Thranduil wiped a tear away. "She was heartbroken. Not." He choked again.  
  
Legolas stretched out his hand, trying to find his Ada's.  
  
"Not even you could fill her again." Thranduil finished. "I begged her to stay if only for a little while longer, so you could at least remember her. But her heart had already left, and so did she."  
  
There were several minutes of quiet as Thranduil regained his emotions and Legolas pondered what he had just heard.  
  
"Did I really try to find her?" Legolas broke the silence abruptly.  
  
Thranduil laughed wiping a stray tear away. "Yes. You refused to believe that she had gone and so you ran off to find her, and in the process you healed wounds that not even Gil-Galad himself could heal." He smiled.  
  
Legolas nodded, "Lord Elrond told me about that." He said quietly. He cocked his head to the side. "Was I really sick?"  
  
"Well, you weren't really sick, you just never had a fair chance really until Lord Elrond healed you." Thranduil said thoughtfully. "You were born about 2 months prematurely and your lungs and heart really didn't have time to fully grow."  
  
"What would have happened if Lord Elrond wouldn't have healed me?"  
  
Thranduil sighed. "You would have died." He said simply. "We were very surprised that you lived as long as you did as an elfling. There were many times you stopped breathing in the middle of the night, or your heart would beat so fast that we thought it would just stop." He laughed. "You out of any of my children have given me all of my white hair."  
  
Legolas laughed along. "You don't have any white hair ada."  
  
"Well if I did have white hair you'd be the one." Thranduil stood up. "Now, I have work to do, the healers are probably looking franticly for you and you need to be in bed."  
  
"Ada."  
  
"No whining either prince-ling." Thranduil said sternly, though his eyes belied him. He crushed his son to his chest.  
  
"I love you ada." Legolas murmured in his Ada's chest. An Ada's arms were still a wonderful place to be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf! You are supposed to be in bed!"  
  
Legolas turned so fast; he tripped over the step and fell headfirst into the stone.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Legolas sat up, rubbing his head. "What?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine, Elrohir." Legolas said irritated. "If you hadn't surprised me!"  
  
"I was right behind you!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"I don't have eyes in the back of my head, 'Ro!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry." Elrohir said soothingly, helping the blind prince up.  
  
"Sure." Legolas brushed Elrohir's hand off.  
  
"What's a matter Legolas?" Elrohir asked quietly, sensing something a miss.  
  
Legolas snorted. "What's a matter?" He asked. "What's a matter? What do you think is a matter?" He yelled. "I'm blind for one, for two all my friends have abandoned me, for three I have to stay in a stinking' stupid bed!"  
  
Elrohir snickered. "Stinking' stupid bed?"  
  
"You know what I mean." Legolas replied sullenly.  
  
Elrohir draped an arm over his friend's shoulder. "I think you need those bandages off. What do you say?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
Elrohir laughed. "That's why we were looking for you. Where you were anyway?"  
  
"Lomion took me to the stables and then I went to talk to my Adar."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"What?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"Well, you sound like an elfling describing his day to his naneth." Elrohir replied with a smirk, glad for once that his blonde haired friend couldn't see. His exultation was short lived when he was smacked on the side of his head.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Legolas smiled, he was picturing a raven-haired elf, ruefully rubbing his head. He wasn't far from the mark.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
Jen: Thanks!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Now that you mention it, lol. Yeah I guess so, good observation:-)  
  
Kiwi05: Make that 130! Yay! Am sooo thrilled! Thanks for making it possible!  
  
".": No need I guess, lol. Here I am, a bit late but still here. Thanks for posting a review!  
  
Lady Lenna: Yes it was a very noble thing to do( Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MoraTheWolfGod: Thanks!  
  
Sweet-n-sour Slytherine: Really? Awww. I will let you all know if Legolas can see, the next chapter. Promise(  
  
Lady of Legolas: For now, but not always(  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl: Thank the Valar indeed! No need to be sick anymore lol (  
  
Ivory Novelist: A new reviewer! Welcome! Wow! Thank you soooo much! I'm really glad you like it! And I hope to see you review again! (  
  
Wow! A lot of reviews! Thank you all! Am celebrating 130 reviews! Shall we try for 150? I challenge you! 


	20. Whispers of a nameless thing

Disclaimer: Default chapter.  
  
Whispers of a nameless thing.  
  
They were coming. The black and red blood sprayed against the tree trunks. Screams of pain rent the air. Gasps for breath were desperately sucked into air starved lungs.  
  
"Retreat!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The call came loud and clear.  
  
Retreat.  
  
Leave your dead.  
  
Flee.  
  
And so they did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Elrohir?"  
  
There was a pause. "Can I ask you a question?" Elrohir asked timidly.  
  
Legolas stopped. "Yes." He replied guardedly.  
  
"What is it like being blind?"  
  
Legolas laughed. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Legolas laughed again. "It's a bit painful." He admitted.  
  
"Painful?" Elrohir repeated incredulously.  
  
Legolas grinned. "You stub your toes, hit your head, and run into stuff.."  
  
Elrohir laughed. "I bet you can't wait to get the bandages off."  
  
Legolas sighed. "You have no idea, Elrohir." He said quietly.  
  
They were about to round the corner when suddenly an elf ploughed into them, knocking the prince on back, his head landing solidly against the stone floor.  
  
"Prince Legolas!"  
  
Legolas could vaguely hear someone calling his name. Though his ears were ringing to loudly to figure out who was saying it.  
  
"Legolas! Are you alright?"  
  
Why were they yelling? Legolas groaned inwardly wanting to clasp his hands over his ears.  
  
"I'm fine." The prince coughed as he was helped up and dusted off. "What is the emergency?"  
  
"My prince! There is a patrol that just came in. There are several wounded and dead." The elf gasped out breathlessly.  
  
Instantly Legolas assumed his prince's role.  
  
"Elrohir, go make sure all the healers are aware of the situation." Reaching out, Legolas grasped the arm of the other elf. "You, go alert the king."  
  
"What about you?" Elrohir asked quickly.  
  
Legolas pushed Elrohir away from his side. "Go Elrohir. I'll be fine."  
  
Elrohir hesitated, wanting to go yet wanting to stay.  
  
"Go!" Legolas yelled.  
  
And so Elrohir left as did the other elf and Legolas was left alone in the hallway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the south patrol entered in the gates, they were greeted by all the healers, their king as well as others.  
  
All the wounded were immediately taken care of; the dead placed in the preparation rooms and the rest of the warriors were given baths to clean off the blood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas swore in dwarfish as he ran into another wall.  
  
A chuckle whirled him around. "Now who taught you that one?"  
  
"I think you did Lomion." Legolas grinned.  
  
Lomion snorted. "Yeah right." He said, gracefully stepping over to his little brother's shoulder.  
  
Legolas started when Lomion touched his shoulder. "I hate this." He muttered.  
  
"Now Legolas." Lomion said calmly. "You know what ada says about your usual painful experiences."  
  
Legolas heaved a sigh, his shoulders slumping. "Learn from them so that you don't repeat them."  
  
Lomion laughed as he threw an arm around his sulking brother and guided him back to his room.  
  
"You sound like an elfling." Lomion teased.  
  
"Do not!" Legolas protested.  
  
"I remember when you were just a baby." Lomion smiled. "You did anything for anyone. If someone wanted you to laugh, you would. You tried your hardest just to walk and you walked before any other elfling baby." Lomion laughed at Legolas red face. "You did whatever anyone told you to." He paused, thinking. "Until you turned 50, and then you thought you could boss anyone around." He grinned. "You still do."  
  
Legolas turned his face toward Lomion's. "I do not!" He protested.  
  
Lomion laughed and pulled the shorter elf into a one armed embrace. "You're getting tall, squirt." He commented.  
  
His comment was met with silence.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Lost in his own thoughts, Legolas didn't hear his brother.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Lomion gently shook his brother's shoulder.  
  
With an effort Legolas pulled himself from his wandering thoughts. "Yes?"  
  
"What were you thinking of?" Lomion asked curiously.  
  
Legolas reached up and touched the bandage around his eyes, feeling the smooth cloth. The healers had been careful to just bandage his eyes, leaving his ears and nose uncovered. The bandage had stayed on for a complete week now; the herbs that they had smeared on his eyes would have dried allowing the natural healing to take place. Legolas doubted that the bandage would be off today, because of the wounded and dead that had just come in. Though the days, hours and minutes had just become one long dark tunnel that he was forced to endure. It wasn't the first time that he was forced to quell the urge to just rip off the bandage, and he sighed, it probably wouldn't be the last. At least for a couple days. He thought on Lomion's question. What was he thinking of?  
  
It was small and probably insignificant, but something that Legolas wanted to know with his whole heart.  
  
"What if I'm blind for the rest of my life?" He whispered, putting a name on the once silent fear that he wrestled each night.  
  
Lomion halted, not really surprised with the question, but at the timing. "That is a big 'if' 'Las." He said quietly, mulling words over in his head, trying to say what he knew his little brother needed to hear. He closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead to Legolas'. "I don't know." He said truthfully. "But." He stilled Legolas' attempt to pull away. "No matter what, we will always be at your side."  
  
Legolas gave a short laugh that ended with a choked sob as he pulled away. "Thank you Lomion." He whispered.  
  
Lomion smiled sadly. "Always, my little brother."  
  
*~~**~*~**~*~~**  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"'LEGOLAS I SAID NO!"  
  
Legolas jumped back at the Aragorn's yell.  
  
The day had dawned, bright and full of life. Legolas, deciding that he was sick of being blind went in search of the young ranger to beg him to take off the bandages, since all the healers were still busy with the wounded.  
  
"Then I'll do it." Legolas declared suddenly, reaching for his knife in his boot.  
  
His arm was stopped with a yank. "And what do you think you're doing?" Aragorn's incredulous voice came from somewhere above it.  
  
If Legolas could have rolled his eyes in disgust, he would have, but since he couldn't he could only sigh.  
  
"I." He explained slowly. "Am going to take this bandage off myself."  
  
"No you are not." Aragorn's voice came back immediately.  
  
"Then you do it." Legolas opened his fist to let the knife lie on his open palm.  
  
"I am not going to." Aragorn sighed.  
  
Legolas could have yelled his frustration. Only years of practice helped him regain his temper. "Then I will!" He yelled.  
  
"No you are not!" Aragorn yanked the knife away. "You aren't going to cut the bandage off and I am not going to cut the bandage off."  
  
Legolas let his head fall back as he mentally began to count. 1000 1.. 1000 2.. 1000 3.. 1000 4.  
  
"There you are Legolas." They both turned at the sound of another elf's voice. Aragorn was pleased to see it was Tasari. Legolas would surely listen to his brother.  
  
"Tasari!" Legolas whirled around, completely ignoring Aragorn. "Can you take off the bandage? Please?"  
  
Tasari laughed. "Sorry 'Las. I wouldn't dare face Ada's wrath." A smile played 'round his lips, as he watched Legolas' shoulders slump. "But, Ada does want to see you."  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked guardedly, his mind racing to think of what he would have possibly done now.  
  
Tasari shared a grin with Aragorn. "Don't worry 'Las." He said draping an arm around Legolas' shoulders. "Ada found a healer with nothing to do and told him to take off your bandages."  
  
Immediately Legolas brightened. "Well what are we waiting for?" He cried out happily, and proceeded to blindly drag the ranger and the prince into a wall.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Please close the curtains."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Legolas hasn't seen any sunlight for a week now and it would most defiantly hurt his eyes to open them in the bright sunlight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Elrohir hid a grin. Sometimes Estel could be such a child. Though Elladan did treat him as such usually.  
  
They all watched with bated breath as Elladan began to unwind the long bandage. It seemed to take a lifetime though in all reality it only took a few minutes. But those minutes were the longest in Legolas life.  
  
"Are your eyes closed Legolas?" Elladan asked quietly.  
  
Legolas nodded, feeling the bandage become lighter and lighter with each pass. He swallowed hard and felt his hand gripped by someone else's. Who, he could only guess, but if he had guessed he would have guessed that it would be his ada. He would have been right.  
  
"Keep them closed until I say to open them." Elladan instructed.  
  
Legolas felt a cool breeze on his eyes and fought the urge to open them and finally realize the truth. If he was indeed blind or if he could see.  
  
"Cover your eyes with your hand."  
  
Legolas felt as though his heartbeat could be heard around the room, it beat so loudly.  
  
"Open your eyes." Elladan said softly. "And once they are opened slowly remove your hand."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. How he wished he could, but something held him back.  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduil questioned worriedly as Legolas' hand started to shake.  
  
"What if I'll never see you again Ada?" Legolas whispered his voice small and scared.  
  
"You've already memorized my face, little one." Thranduil whispered back, holding his emotions in check. He reached up and gently caressed the smooth cheek with his hand. "Just like you've memorized your mother's face, Loriel's face and countless others."  
  
Legolas took a shaky breath and slowly opened his eyes. He forced himself not to panic when all he saw was black. He slowly, carefully moved his hand away.  
  
And stared into the face of his beloved ada.  
  
With a smile that light up the entire room, Legolas threw himself into his Ada's arms. Feeling many more arms cover him, as his Ada's own arms wrapped around him. He could hear shouts of joy, coming from all.  
  
Thinking there was something wrong the guards rushed in, but Legolas didn't care.  
  
He could see!  
  
He could see.  
  
Author's sorry note:-) (And yeah it stinks:-)  
  
Sorry it took a little while guys. I left for Canada on a really short notice and was gone for 4 days that pushed back my schedule. And we just started picking rocks again. So Life has been really hectic. And plus Fanfiction.net has been a real pain in the neck and wouldn't let me get on! Argh!   
  
Speaking of "Argh's" Have you all seen Pirates of the Caribbean yet? And I thought Legolas was cute! Check out Will Turner! A complete doll! (sigh) The eyes, the hair, the voice, the hands, the! sorry :-\ Am getting carried away. But see it! And if you don't like Orlando Bloom, Kiera Knightly and Johnny Depp are pretty cool as well. * And! * Stay after all the credits. ;-)  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
Kiwi05: Sorry, no I didn't get the 150, perhaps this chapter right? Sorry it took me a bit to upload this. As I said, ff.net wasn't allowing me on. I hope your questions are answered! :-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Legolas: Why thank you, m'lady! I'm well pleased to hear it! Thanks again!  
  
Shauna: That's ok, no worries mate! I'm just glad you are reviewing again! Yeah the story has surprised me several times as well. One chapter I'm like "ok, got this all planned out." The next chapter I'm like, "And why did I do that again?" lol. This story has gone all over the place hasn't it? Lol. Well I'm glad some people like it:-D Welcome back!  
  
Lady Lenna: Thanks! And Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Yeah, he was acting a bit like an elfling. Thanks for the review!  
  
Ivory Novelist: lol. Wow! Thanks a lot! I'm really glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! And yes more glory, brilliance, and fluff to come:-)  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl: Thank you soooo much! It means the world to me that you read and like it! Thanks!  
  
Pirate-chicha: Hello! Welcome! I'm really glad you like it! Sad? Hmm, have to re-read that again. Lol. Can't remember for the life of me! Thanks for the review and I hope to see your name again!  
  
"." Yes, Legolas is getting his bandages off. Finally, yes I know. Yes, Legolas' naneth's leaving was a rather mean thing, but that's what happened:-\ And yes, he will see her again. Thanks!  
  
Happy-evo7: No worries mate! Am just glad you reviewed! Thanks!  
  
Lady of Legolas: No, not permanent. :-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Kevin Luver: Missed you last time, sorry. No worries mate! :-) 


	21. The Tears We Weep

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
The tears we weep  
  
A lone elf stood in the empty bedroom. A smile graced his fair face, but it wasn't a happy smile, nor was it a sad smile. It was a smile that told of happiness, joys, sorrows and pains. It was a bittersweet smile; one that only an elf could smile.  
  
He walked down the silent corridor and into the great hall. Gently running his fingers against the walls. As he stood in the great hall, memories surfaced.  
  
~*~"Ada! Ada! Guess what I did today!"  
  
"Ada! Ada! Nana's going to have another baby!"  
  
"Ada! Thalion's hurt!"  
  
"Ada, I would like permission to marry."  
  
"Please don't go, Legolas needs you, your children need you. I need you."  
  
"Ada! Legolas is bugging me! Make him stop!"  
  
"Ada! Lomion is pulling my hair!" ~*~  
  
The elf sighed. So many memories. Many happy, many sad. He stared at the fireplace. For the first time in several millennia, the fireplace had no fire; rather it stood, cold, dark and empty.  
  
He turned and continued making his way down the silent empty halls. He could still hear the laughter that once rang through the palace. The screams of anguish, the cries of despair, the whisper of what was to come. He sighed. He had spent most of his life in this palace, as had his children and many others. Now they were moving to a different place. He knew Legolas already hated the place, but hopefully his other children would accept that as their new home.  
  
He smiled. Legolas hated dark closed in spaces, as did many elves. But Legolas had more fear from dark spaces than many elves that, he knew.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
A quiet voice broke through his thoughts. He turned to see eldest, Lomion standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes Lomion?"  
  
"The horses are all packed." He hesitated, looking around at the throne room. "It's hard to leave this place." He said quietly. "So many memories.." He sighed.  
  
Thranduil smiled at his son. Lomion had grown into a son to be proud of. A prince that was well respected and loved by not only his family but by the entire kingdom. He had the respect of elves older than him. He had the boldness to listen and the humbleness to be corrected as well. He was more than Thranduil could ever have dreamed in his eldest. Lomion was a better elf than Thranduil could ever hope to be. And for that Thranduil was proud.  
  
Reaching out suddenly, surprising Lomion, Thranduil embraced him.  
  
"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" He asked quietly into his son's ear.  
  
Lomion grinned broadly, though his father couldn't see. "Yes ada." He said, wrapping his own arms around the older elf. "You have."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas bit his lip, as he happened to look up in the trees. Tasari was in the branches of one tree, holding on with one hand and a bucket of something in the other. His eyes lit up with a barely concealed chuckle. He watched happily as his older brother dumped the contents on the two dark elves and the ranger. And burst out laughing as the cries of surprise then outrage pierce the once quiet calm morning.  
  
He was startled when a similar bucket of cold water was dumped on him.  
  
Elvish laughter rang through the clear crisp morning air. It was a bittersweet morning, filled with promises and memories. Many of the elves had lived most of their lives in the palace. Many had been born in the palace. There were so many memories to leave behind, yet so many more to make in front of them.  
  
Many things had already been packed and were already at their new home awaiting them. Only the necessities remained and now even those were packed away.  
  
As many eyes turned toward their princes, they smiled. Children. For to nearly all the princess, Lothgil, and the two princes Tasari and Legolas were still but children. Though Lothgil was the one who oversaw the kitchens and all the cleaning, Tasari was in charge of all the horses and Legolas would soon start border patrols, they were, in the eyes of many, still just children. The royal family had suffered, but still remained strong.  
  
In the very center of the circle was King Thranduil. The elf that had seen much in his lifetime. Death of warriors, pain over his lost wife, hurt over seeing his children grow without their mother, anguish of questions of why, loss of loved ones, fear for his children, torment of watching his kingdom slowly turn into darkness, bitterness of watching his youngest grow without a mother, anger of being forced to hear his forest once called Greenwood the Great now called Mirkwood.  
  
Yes, Thranduil had suffered much, yet he still remained strong in the midst of all the turmoil. He was looked to for strength when all else seemed to fall. He was the light in the darkness.  
  
"Tasari!" Four voices rang out simultaneously. Legolas jumped into a close tree and began to pursue his older brother.  
  
"Legolas! Tasari!"  
  
They both immediately halted. They knew that voice. It wasn't ada any more, but King Thranduil. They exchanged worried glances as they climbed down the tree and made their way over to the king.  
  
"Yes King Thranduil?" They asked simultaneously.  
  
"Get your sister and Thalion and come into the throne room." Thranduil commanded quietly and turned and walked back inside.  
  
The two youngest princes exchanged glances again, before turning to find Lothgil and Thalion.  
  
They all entered at the age, Thalion, Tasari, Lothgil and then Legolas. Heads held high, shoulders up, back stiff; each carried him or herself with pride and dignity that would only suggest a royal family.  
  
Thranduil was sitting on his throne. Lomion was standing in front of him, patiently waiting for his siblings, who lined up beside him. All age appropriate.  
  
There were two obvious empty spots. Thranduil felt his heart twist for his wife and daughter, Lalaith and Loriel.  
  
Lomion and Thalion's wives were also there. Standing quietly beside their spouse. They had both decided that Middle Earth was becoming too dangerous to raise a child in, and would remain childless until they reached the Valinor.  
  
They all stood proudly under the scrutiny of their father and king. Each had his or her own strengths and weaknesses. From his eldest to his youngest, he was proud of them all. They were all that Thranduil needed to stay in Middle Earth, or he would have long departed and left Lomion as king.  
  
Thranduil's eyes rested upon each child, thinking upon each individually.  
  
Lomion. Tall, strong, handsome, quiet, calm and proud. He would be a good king if that time ever came. His wife stood quietly beside him, as a wife should. She covered Lomion's weakness with her strengths and Lomion did the same for her. They were a strong couple, happy even in the midst of so much turmoil. Though Thranduil wished for a grandchild, he respected their wish to wait for a child 'til they reached the Valinor. If ever Thranduil did leave he has happy in the fact that Mirkwood would be left in the best of hands.  
  
Thalion. Not so tall, but still strong, a genius in his own right, gentle, humble yet proud. He oversaw the defenses of Mirkwood's growing darkness. He had done more than a good job. The shadow would have been a lot further if Thalion had not put his own genius to action. His wife also stood by his side. They were perfect for each other. Each calm and quiet, they had the respect of all. She willing gave her husband up to fight orcs, and in return she was a healer. And one of the best at that. Thalion was never the one to let himself take all the credit, and usually doled it out among the rest of the warrior elves. The warrior elves looked up to him. He was a good leader and what more, a good follower.  
  
Tasari. Handsome, strong, quick to please, and proud. He was in charge of all the horses. Including the stables. The horses were some of the best elven horses around. Tasari took personal pride in his job and it showed throughout the realm and beyond.  
  
Lothgil. Beautiful, quiet, strong and proud. She looked just like her ada, so it was said. Of all his children, Lothgil was the quietist. She quietly oversaw the palace kitchen and cleaning. The maids that served under her respected her and did the best just to please her. Though she looked like her ada, her temperament was all her nana. Gentle, sweet and kind she would make a wonderful wife for any male.  
  
Legolas. Were there words to say about his youngest? Stubborn, willful, a master with bow and arrow, also an artist, very few knew that Legolas was an artist and an excellent one at that. There were so many words that Thranduil could use to describe his youngest. Legolas had a range of emotions that would have astounded anyone. Happy one moment, sad the next. Completely stubborn to the very core. There were several times that Thranduil could recall that Legolas had been injured and refused to tell anyone or receive treatment. He had good friends that watched over him to a protectiveness that Thranduil himself possessed. Though his life had been turned upside down many times, he always managed to piece back his life, often without even himself knowing that he did.  
  
He had been blessed indeed by the Valar with such fine children. He would not trade them for all the jewels in the world.  
  
His thoughts turned easily to the two that were not there. Lalaith, his wife and Loriel, his oldest daughter.  
  
Lalaith. Beautiful. Wonderful. A mother. A lover. The peacemaker. Quiet. Gentle. Loving. Caring. Patient. Though the marriage had been arranged, Thranduil had fallen head over heels for the shy, quiet young female from Lothlorien on the very day she arrived.  
  
Oropher had laughed at his son's wide-eyed gaze and knew in his heart that he had chosen well.  
  
Thranduil would forever be indebted to his father for finding the love of his life. She had born him 6 children. Beautiful children. Wonderful children. His pride and joy. But then she left. Though only a faint memory in Legolas' mind, she had left the others with precious memories that each would hold onto.  
  
Loriel. Strong. Beautiful. She looked just like her mother, but had a temper to match her father. She unknowingly helped her mother's decision to leave for the Valinor. It was she that had quietly taken all of her mother's jobs when she was pregnant with Tasari, Lothgil and Legolas. She had done them with a quiet efficacy that was appreciated by not only her father, but by the entire kingdom. It was her that organized any and all banquets, feasts, including the decorating and preparation of the food.  
  
She had met her husband on one of those occasions. Legolas had just turned 15, and many had had been invited to his begetting day. Galador was a handsome elf from Dol Amroth, who immediately stole her heart. He returned the favor and asked her hand in marriage. Thranduil agreed, and Loriel left Mirkwood forever. Legolas had been heartbroken and often asked if Loriel had gone to the Valinor as well. Though Loriel had written, her absence was keenly felt. But her happiness outweighed the sorrow of her siblings and father.  
  
She and Galador had two children. Thranduil had never seen his two grandchildren and only would see them in the Valinor.  
  
He looked each child in the eye. Conveying his pride and joy in them. He stood and stepped off the throne.  
  
"Must we leave ada?" Legolas' soft voice turned him to his youngest.  
  
The question was also in the eyes of Tasari and Lothgil.  
  
Thranduil nodded slowly. "Yes, Legolas. We must leave, we have no other choice."  
  
With an uncanny perception Legolas suddenly realized why the darkness was coming from. "Dol Guldur." He whispered to himself.  
  
His siblings turned their heads over in his direction, but Legolas was too preoccupied to notice. His thoughts tumbled over each other as each attack took place in the map that he had drawn in his mind. The first two had been close to Dol Guldur and these last few had been further and further from that point in the south. He met the eyes of his father.  
  
Thranduil almost flinched at the realization in Legolas eyes as he pieced together the pieces and got the answer. Legolas was still but a child in the eyes of many, and therefore Thranduil had tried to protect him, by not telling him about his own suspicions about Dol Guldur. But now.  
  
"It's Dol Guldur isn't it father."  
  
Lomion and Thalion flinched at the bluntness. Thranduil nodded. "Yes Legolas. The threat comes from Dol Guldur and that is why we are leaving."  
  
"You could have told me." There was no trace of child petulance in the words, only a wish for the knowledge of what was happening around him.  
  
Thranduil stood before Legolas, his hand reaching out to gently touch the smooth alabaster cheek. "I know." He said simply. "But you weren't exactly doing well when I was going to."  
  
Legolas flushed at the memory, or rather the vague memory of what had occurred.  
  
"It is nothing to be ashamed of." Thranduil said quietly. "We all have our weaknesses."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The horse snorted as Aragorn rubbed his nose soothingly. They had been waiting for several minutes now, for the King, the princes and princess to come back out of the palace. As he looked at the huge assembly of elves awaiting their royalty, he was amazed. To say that the Elves of Mirkwood wouldn't be able to hold the shadow off would be a complete and totally lie. Every elf regardless of age or sex had a weapon. Some had knives, others bow and arrows, still others had spears. Aragorn had rarely seen so many weapons out in the open. A typical archer would have a quiver full of arrows, his bow, two knives between his quiver and tunic, and a dagger tucked into his boot as well as other hidden knives. They grew up learning every single fighting posture known to elf, man, dwarf or any other. To try and capture an elf was hard, but to try and capture a Mirkwood elf was beyond impossible. There lives revolved around Mirkwood and how to make her better. More protected.  
  
Every elf was taught on how to use a weapon. No one was left out. Even the females knew how to wield a knife, spear or arrow with a skill and accuracy that would have easily beaten a female in Imladris. Then again, more than just warriors protected Imladris.  
  
Aragorn's thoughts were broken off as the door to the palace opened and the royal family stood in the bright sunlight. They all went quietly to their positions. Legolas was uncharacteristically subdued. Mounting, Aragorn kneed his mount over to the solemn prince.  
  
"Legolas?" He questioned softly.  
  
When Legolas turned his eyes to the ranger, Aragorn couldn't help but feel slightly shocked. Whatever had been said in the room alone with his siblings and father had been enough to make the youngest prince proud. His shoulders were up, his back impossibly straight, head lifted, chin raised and no longer just Legolas rode with them. But Prince Legolas Thranduillion, youngest prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas gave a curt nod.  
  
Aragorn felt himself automatically straighten out as well. He was in the presence of a prince.  
  
"We are leaving Legolas." His voice was soft. "Father needs us back in Imladris."  
  
Legolas nodded again, hesitated and held his hand out. Aragorn grinned and clasped the warrior prince's hand in to a warrior's clasp.  
  
"Be safe, Nin Mellon." Aragorn smiled. And with farewells from Elladan and Elrohir they rode off back to Imladris.  
  
Thranduil let his gaze rest upon the three young riders. No, young in age only in everything else, they were adults. As his gaze shifted to his own people, he felt pride and humbleness ripple through him. His people. They chose to follow him.  
  
As the princes and princess's took their places, Thranduil let his eyes rest upon each face. Some were dark elves while others were light. Many had black and brown hair, while a few had blonde hair. He knew each and every single face. He could easily recall the births and deaths of many. Such a life as a king.  
  
* The tears we weep: Are falling rain. *  
  
Thranduil felt something land on his cheek. Then another. Looking up he realized that the sky had not grown dark, yet it rained. Bringing a hand up to his face, he realized the truth.  
  
It was his tears.  
  
A/N Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. This one was really hard for me to write. Not really sure why but several times it just didn't sound right. You may see me upload a couple more times if I want the tune a bit different. But I hope you like it!  
  
Reviewer response:  
  
Collie Girl: Hey! No problem, I'm just glad you are reading!:-) Enjoy!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Hey! Yes I tried several times to get the stuff off of there but I couldn't. I asked someone else and they said they had no clue as well. If it really bugs you just send me an email and I will email the story to you without the stuff:-)  
  
Lady Lenna: lol. One ? at a time please:-) Don't worry your questions will be answered. And yes there was something after the 15 minutes of credits. Lol. The monkey, Jack swims past Barbossa and onto the treasure of Aztec gold and picks up a piece and in the moonlight changes into a skeleton again. A living dead monkey. Hmmm. Anyway, the monkey chuckles (ok maybe not chuckles, screeches is probably the word) and leaps with his mouth open into the camera view and that is where the sequel comes in.  
  
Kiwi05: Yeah something went wrong on ff.net. lol. Oxymoron right there if you want one. I love POTC! Great awesome movie. Saw it unfortunately only twice. Oh well. :-)  
  
Pirate-chica: like the name:-) Yes there will be more chapters to follow as soon as the reach the dreaded cave I will break off then return with a sequel, I think. If people want it that is:-)  
  
Lady Eleclya: Hello! Wow, you are the third Lady I've got a review from. Lol. Thanks for the review. I hope you got to see POTC. It was a great movie! I loved it. Obi is beyond cute in that movie. Sigh. I wish I was Keira Knightly. Oh well. :-D  
  
Lady of Legolas: IS that all you had to say? Lol. Joking. I have no idea. Tried several times to get them off but to no avail. If it really bugs you I can email you the chapter with out the extras:-)  
  
Ivory Novelist: You are welcome:-) I hope you get some of your "brilliance, glory and fluff" in this chapter. If not let me know and I will try the next chapter:-)  
  
Shauna: Aww! I wanted to cry and reading your review. I was sooo humbled by it and so thrilled. Thank you a million times over! I was feeling very put out by my story when your review came and lifted my spirits. Thank you sooooooo much.  
  
Kevin luver: Don't worry, I know where it is going. I think. Lol.  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl: Really! You want my story for your website! Really? If you really want to email me and I will get the story to you somehow. Even if I have to download it on a disk and send it to you snail mail! :-D  
  
peniel: Hello! I'm sorry. I got a headache as well, yelling at my computer lol. I can email you the story if you like, it won't have all the weird markings on it. Just let me know! :-)  
  
Ginny Lorina Fireseerer: New reviewer! I keep getting more! Yay! So thrilled. Thanks so much!  
  
Jen33: Thanks a million! Glad you like it! 


	22. Plans in the dark

Chapter 21 Home  
  
A/N: If you hadn't noticed, I've used "Lass" a couple times when a character was talking to or about Legolas. Since Legolas' name is actually composed of two different words: Laeg meaning green and Lass meaning leaf, I have used the last part of his name "Las" as a nickname, because I really doubt that any well-respected person would ever call Legolas. (Cough) Leggy. On with the story.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They rode quietly to their new home. Thoughts of their old home filling their minds. Though many looked back, Thranduil didn't. He had memorized every single little detail that could be memorized. From the memory of his coming home with only a 3rd of the elves that left to the last memory of his children standing proudly in front of him.  
  
No, Thranduil didn't need to look back, nor did he want to. His heart already etched each detail, from the tall trees, to the palace out line. He knew it by heart.  
  
*~*  
  
Lomion longed to look back, but he refused to do so. His thoughts were filled with many memories. The births of his siblings, his first wound, the tears they had cried, the laughs they had laughed, the pain of his nana leaving, the fear for Legolas, the joy of returning home each time he left and above all his first love.  
  
He squeezed Miriwen's hand tightly. When she looked at him questioningly, he only smiled. She brought so much to his life. She made him whole. She completed the happiness in his life. They were one body, one heart and one soul.  
  
*~*  
  
Thalion, unlike his older brother and father had to look back. His warriors silently surrounded the many elves protecting them from any harm. It was his duty to make sure that nothing was left behind. It had been his job to go through each room to make sure it was empty. It had been a difficult job, but he had done it. Everything had been stripped bare, nothing would remain, but the silent memories in each heart and mind. 'Without anybody here', Thalion mused, 'the palace was just a building, but to put his father, his wife, his siblings, his friends, his companions, and his warriors in the building'. Thalion smiled. 'It was home.'  
  
His home wasn't the building; it was the people inside the building. And with them, Thalion was complete.  
  
*~*  
  
Tasari looked back once, etching the outline of the palace once more into his heart. Then resolutely looked forward. It was just a building, but the people around him had made it home. He wasn't happy to leave, but he wasn't sad either. He had many memories of home. He would not easily forget his birthplace, and perhaps one day, when the shadow had been completely removed, they could go back. Tasari grinned, perhaps. Just perhaps.  
  
*~*  
  
Lothgil didn't look back. She was trying hard not to cry. She failed. One lone tear slowly made it's way down her smooth cheek and dropped down onto her hand. The building had been her home. Everything she knew was in that building. How could they leave? Her whole life had been in that building, every memory had been in the building.  
  
It was tearing her apart. She wanted to stay, but needed to leave.  
  
As they passed underneath several trees clumped together, a small ray of sunlight hit her head. Startled, she looked up.  
  
* "Look in your heart." *  
  
Her nana's words echoed in her mind.  
  
* "Am I in your heart?" *  
  
Unconsciously Lothgil nodded.  
  
* "Who else is in your heart?" *  
  
* "Everyone is in my heart, nana." *  
  
* "Then you are home."*  
  
Lothgil smiled, as she wiped the tears off of her face. She looked around seeing the faces of her friends and family and finally realized she was home.  
  
*~*  
  
Legolas decided that he wasn't going to look back. He had already said his goodbyes. He had everything he needed and wanted. His bow and quiver strapped on his back along with his two white handled filigree knives, his clothes were packed somewhere, only the maids probably knew. His family and friends were around him. Yep. He had everything he needed or wanted. Except for a few orcs or spiders. He gave a feral smile that made several elves around him shudder.  
  
His head ached something awful, and his eyes felt as though someone was pressing down on them, but if he could have a few orcs, he would be just fine.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They camped early in the late afternoon. It would take two days to get there and Thranduil had decided to ensure the elves safety but setting up camp before dark and then they would leave early in the morning.  
  
Thranduil looked outside his tent. Legolas was pleading something with Thalion, who turned and seeing his father gestured towards him.  
  
Legolas threw up his hands and stalked away, clearly upset.  
  
Thranduil frowned Legolas wasn't usually so temperamental. The healers had warned of possible headaches.. Perhaps Legolas was suffering from one; of course he wouldn't say anything about it to anyone unless he was forced. Thranduil motioned Thalion over.  
  
"What's a matter with Legolas?" He questioned.  
  
Thalion rolled his eyes. "He wants to be part of the patrol."  
  
"What did you tell him?" Thranduil asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
Thalion grinned. "I told him to ask you, then he got mad and stomped off."  
  
Thranduil laughed, then sobered. "Go find him and send him here, will you Thalion?"  
  
"Sure Ada. If I can find him."  
  
The youngest prince was notorious for hiding when he was wanted and more often than not, he usually wasn't found, until he wanted to be. And that wasn't very often.  
  
Thalion started off in the direction that Legolas had stomped off in hopes that he could find the angry prince before nightfall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas buried his aching head into his arms. He could have predicted Thalion's answer, but wanted to make sure that his answer would be as it had been. Aiya! His head hurt something awful. It would just be his luck that Ada would send for him and force him to see the healers. He groaned rubbing his eyes that felt like someone was jabbing a hot needle into them.  
  
"Prince Legolas?"  
  
He jerked his head up, only to have the world swim sickeningly around him. A hand steadied him until the world stopped spinning.  
  
"You need to see a healer, Legolas."  
  
Legolas shook off the helping hand.  
  
"I do not NEED to see anyone." He hissed angrily at whoever was beside him, his eyes refusing to focus. Waves of nausea rippled through his slender frame and turning his head aside, he vomited. Pain laced through his head. He was very faintly aware of the other person's panic at his situation.  
  
"Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas!"  
  
Then everything went swirling into a deep, dark oblivion.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The torches flickered eerily against the tent walls. The darkness had fallen when a guard had carried Legolas into the camp, his face white and his body limp and lifeless.  
  
The outline of the healer bending over his youngest son was almost more than Thranduil could handle. If Legolas died.. He shook away the thought as he continued to pace outside the healers tent. His children were once more gathered to wait the outcome of their brother once more. They had gathered many times, but this was the first time that Legolas had done nothing in which he was hurt.  
  
The tent flaps opened and a healer walked past the waiting family, ignoring them, intent on finding something in the woods.  
  
Thranduil felt the eagerness dissipate as they were once more left alone. He sighed and was startled by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Everything will be ok Ada." Lomion's soft voice was at his shoulder. "Legolas will be fine."  
  
Thranduil reached up and squeezed his son's hand, comforted by his words.  
  
The tent flap opened once more and the head healer came out wiping blood stained hands on a cloth towel.  
  
"King Thranduil." He nodded. "Prince Legolas is currently unconscious and will be for at least another day or so."  
  
"What was a matter with him?" Lomion asked, his voice tense.  
  
The healer nodded, hesitated then opened his hand to reveal a tiny piece of white fragment. "This it a tiny piece of bone that was embedded into his brain. It was causing his headaches and this is the reason why he fainted."  
  
With a shaking hand, Thranduil took the small, deadly piece of bone into his hand.  
  
"If we had not taken it out sooner, he would be dead." The healer's words hit the royal family like a sledgehammer.  
  
"Dead?" Tasari whispered.  
  
"He is not now." The healer reassured hastily. "He is merely unconscious. You may see him if you like." He motioned towards the tent.  
  
Though they all rushed towards the tent each was hesitant to actually see their brother. To often they had seen Legolas lying still, pale and seemingly lifeless.  
  
It was Lomion who finally, carefully lifted the tent flap open and they all slowly walked in. Legolas' forehead was bandaged, already a bright stain of red blood showing on the outside.  
  
The healer stepped in and showed the royal family where they had opened his head up to retrieve the fragment of bone.  
  
"How did you know that it was a piece of bone that was causing all the trouble?" Lomion asked quietly.  
  
The healer hesitated. "We had suspicions, but the prince wouldn't let us completely examine him and it was when we talked to Lord Elladan that we realized that there was a piece of bone missing." He gently touched the tiny piece of bone. "It was very fortunate that Prince Legolas collapsed when he did, otherwise." He left the rest of the sentence unfinished knowing that the royal family already knew the seriousness of the situation. He bowed and the left the royal family with their beloved son and brother.  
  
Thranduil gently picked up the limp hand. Too often he had picked up Legolas' limp hand and too often he had worried over his son. He turned to the rest of his children.  
  
"When Legolas wakes up, I think we should chain him to the bed." His lightly jested words immediately relieved the tension inside the tent.  
  
Lomion laughed softly. "As if Legolas will still be around when we find strong enough chains."  
  
"Either that or he will have that ranger, Estel come and rescue him again." Tasari snorted.  
  
"This has happened to many times, Ada." Lothgil said quietly, picking up her brother's other limp hand. "A life of an elf shouldn't be 'how many times can I get hurt.'" She smoothed the blanket down. Though her words were lightly said, the seriousness hit them all.  
  
"Legolas has gotten hurt far to many times, Ada." Thalion said seriously. "I think he should be given the duty of the home guard and not the patrol guard. Or give him the north patrol not the south. Place him somewhere where he will always be protected." Thalion pleaded.  
  
"And how would I be able to do this?" Thranduil asked with a sigh. "You all know as I do, that Legolas will refuse to do anything but the south border patrol."  
  
"He has too much of his father's stubbornness in his veins." A quiet voice at the entrance of the tent spoke up.  
  
They all turned at the unexpected voice. It was Jarden. He was the commander directly beneath Thalion and very few could challenge his authority. He was a long time friend of the family and had grown up beside Thranduil. He had watched Thranduil's children grow and enjoyed seeing each take his or her place in the realm. Legolas was the last one that would take his place, but Jarden suspected his would be the most interesting.  
  
"Jarden." Thranduil nodded in greeting. "What brings you here?"  
  
"A proposition." Jarden answered with a wry smile.  
  
Thranduil raised a brow. "Oh?"  
  
"About your youngest." Jarden replied.  
  
Jarden could feel the immediate protectiveness of the other children. "You know, Thranduil, that I am looking for a young elf to start an archer patrol. Just archers. He needs to have the confidence of the other elves and must know how to handle a bow and arrow with skill, himself. He would be patrolling the northwest corner of the realm in case of any stray wargs or orcs from the mountains." He looked at Thranduil. "I think Legolas would be perfect."  
  
Thalion thought over the proposition, his mind covering every little detail, from the area of the forest to the would be members of the patrol.  
  
"The archers would only be called upon if in desperate need to the south." Jarden continued. "And the patrols would take place twice every month, each taking 1-week to complete, letting the elves on the patrol have 1 to 2 weeks to stay at home." He smiled. "What do you say to that?"  
  
Thranduil grinned. "I think Legolas will be thrilled."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
It had been two days since the prince had fainted, due to the fragment of bone. Two long days, filled with anxiety and fear for the prince. Thranduil had decided that it would be folly to remain out in the open with so many elves with little or no protection, so leaving protection for the healers and the prince, he left with the other elves to continue their journey to their new home.  
  
Lothgil had protested against the decision, but Thranduil knew that he needed to get his people to protection. Lothgil had accepted the decision, albeit reluctantly, but had asked that she stay with her brother. The permission had also been given albeit reluctantly, but Legolas was her baby brother, the last child her mother had given birth to, and she would rather die than to see him hurt like this.  
  
She gently smoothed away the frown that had creased Legolas' forehead. He had suffered much in these past weeks. Physically and emotionally hurt. She picked up a limp hand, studying carefully. He had archer's hands, there were like velvet-covered steel. He tried to overcome his weaknesses and be strong, but he could never fool anyone in his family. They could read him like a book. A fun, interesting book that was full of life.  
  
Legolas groaned in his unconsciousness, seeing or feeling something painful.  
  
"Shhhh, 'Lass." Lothgil whispered gently as Legolas' hand unexpectedly tightened against hers. She began singing a lullaby that hadn't been sung for many, many years. But it was a lullaby that Lothgil knew Legolas cherished.  
  
Come stop your crying it will be alright  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
For one so small you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart.  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart.  
  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart always"  
  
(You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins)  
  
Lothgil stopped singing as the memories flooded forward. It had been a special song that their mother had made up just for Legolas. She sang it whenever Legolas fought to breath at nights, or if he was teased.  
  
"When destiny calls you, you must be strong,  
  
I might not be with you, but you got to hold on"  
  
That lullaby had been that last one that nana had sung before she left and the last one Loriel had sung before she had left as well. Pressing a gentle kiss on Legolas' forehead she silently vowed that she wouldn't sing it before she left.  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always..  
  
Always...I'll be with you  
  
I'll be there for you always, always and always  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
Just look over your shoulder....  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
Kevin luver: Did you see that? :-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Just a few more problems then, well the next story will come up. Thanks for the review! And yes it makes my eyes freak out as well:-)  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl: Aww, almost in tears? Love the story? You do! Awwww! Well my day just got a whole lot brighter:-)  
  
Daw the minstrel: You gave me a review? You have no idea how much I love your stories. I am a huge fan of yours. When I opened my email and saw that you reviewed my humble story, well lets just say that I was very glad there was a towel handy, cause I screamed. Honest to goodness. Thank you so much! :-)  
  
"." Well, whew! No pressure anymore ;-) Just kidding, I'm glad you liked it. It took me a while to get it just so and I'm still not really satisfied with it. Oh well, at least someone likes it:-)  
  
Pirate-chica: Thank you so much and I completely agree with you. ;-)  
  
Kiwi05: Hmm, you really think I do? Haven't really re-read that particular chapter, but I'll take your word for it:-)  
  
Lady Lenna: Legolas is going away? Where to? Kinda confused, but thrilled you reviewed:-)  
  
Shauna: Well, thank you. I am still humbled though:-) I think a couple more chapters to wrap it all up and then perhaps a sequel telling of the new life in the (It's not a cave, never call an elf's home a cave:-) underground home. Not sure yet. Thanks so much for the support, means more than you will ever know. Thanks nin mellon.  
  
Lady Eleclya: lol, just messin' witcha:-D I am glad you finally saw POTC. I love POTC, but not as much as LOTR of course ;-) I know what you mean about being freaked out about closed in spaces, I get way freaked out. I HATE caves and prefer the trees. Hmm. I sound like an elf don't I. :-) 


	23. Teasing

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 23 Teasing  
  
"Legolas! Get down from there!"  
  
Legolas laughed, as he peered down through the tree branches to look at his glaring sister.  
  
"Why?" He asked impudently.  
  
"Because." Lothgil stated the obvious. "You aren't supposed to be moving around. Especially because you just woke up."  
  
"And I feel fine." Legolas finished.  
  
Lothgil threw her hands in the air as she muttered something under her breath. "Well, fine then." She replied annoyed. "I'll just tell ada to forget about your leading that patrol then." With obvious shock, she immediately clasped both hands over her mouth. She met Legolas' shocked expression. "Oops." Then turned and quickly walked back to the campsite.  
  
Legolas almost fell out of the tree in his haste to get down, so completely intent on finding Lothgil and making her tell him what she meant.  
  
Lothgil could hardly keep the grin off of her face as she quickly slipped into the healer's tent. She knew that that carefully placed threat would work. Legolas was just too predictable.  
  
Legolas slipped inside the tent only a few seconds later. Lothgil quickly wiped the smile off her face and set to work folding towels that had just been brought in after drying in the sun. Completely ignoring her little brother.  
  
"Lothgil."  
  
Lothgil kept her back innocently toward Legolas, her hands still neatly folding the towel.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What did you mean about what you just said? About the patrol?"  
  
"Ah Prince Legolas. I was about to call for you."  
  
Legolas spun around at the unexpected voice. It was the healer, Galion, the one that always seemed to be the one who patched him up from his latest escapade. Legolas scowled at him, ignoring the smile that lit up the Galion's face and turned back to his sister.  
  
"What did you mean?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Lothgil shook her head. "You shouldn't loose your temper so quickly 'Las."  
  
Legolas immediately wiped the frown off of his face and put on a half pleading half begging look. "Please?"  
  
"Mmm." Lothgil pretended to consider the plea. "No." She broke out laughing at Legolas' enraged expression.  
  
Galion broke out laughing as well. He had helped deliver the young prince and felt completely at ease laughing at him. He choked as Legolas turned to glare at him.  
  
Lothgil slipped her arms around Legolas, laying her head on his back. He was taller than her a good six inches. He had grown up quickly and Lothgil missed being able to throw the once little elfling in the air to hear his squeals of joy, but the fact that Legolas didn't try to move away from her sudden hug, lifted a silent pain from her heart without her even knowing it.  
  
"Ada has this all planned out to tell you what I wasn't supposed to say." Lothgil said quietly, her arms still wrapped around Legolas. "And I won't mess up that surprise anymore. You can wait 'til we get to the.." She paused, not wanting to call her new home a cave.  
  
"Underground realm?" Legolas supplied.  
  
Lothgil laughed trying to take her arms from his waist, but Legolas trapped her arms, then turned around to hold his sister. "I love you." He whispered as he hugged her tightly to his chest.  
  
"And I love you." She whispered back, then withdrew and escaped out the tent to let the Galion look at Legolas' injury.  
  
She sat down on a piece of wood, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Where's Legolas?" The unexpected voice jerked her up. A hand quickly steadied her.  
  
"Careful." Thalion said with a grin.  
  
Lothgil frowned playfully at her older brother. "And what are you doing here?" She questioned.  
  
"Ada sent an escort for his two youngest children." Thalion replied sitting down next to her. "He doesn't want anything else to happen to Legolas."  
  
Lothgil raised a brow. "You mean he's not worried about me?" She asked teasingly.  
  
Thalion laughed. "Not like he does Legolas." He sobered. "Speaking of Legolas. Where is he?"  
  
"Getting his head examined." Lothgil said with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
Thalion broke into laughter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas could feel fingers gently probing his scalp.  
  
He had yet to see what the healers had done with his head, but for now he was content that no one could see what damage they had done. They had told him that they had carefully shaved a part of his scalp off in order to get the area where the fragment of bone was, or had been.  
  
The area that had been shaved had been completely covered by the bandage. Not that Legolas really cared that a huge chunk of his hair was missing. He sighed, as a bandage was once more carefully wound around his head.  
  
"Don't worry Legolas. It is healing very quickly and the bandage will soon come off entirely." Galion said soothingly.  
  
"I hope so." Legolas muttered. He sat up straighter suddenly. "Thalion!" He suddenly yelled.  
  
Galion winced, holding a hand to his ear. "Please Legolas."  
  
Legolas had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry."  
  
Thalion lifted the tent flap open "Yes Legolas?"  
  
"Are we leaving soon?" Legolas asked eagerly.  
  
Thalion had to laugh at the site of Legolas sitting obediently on the table, his shoulders slumped and a bandage around his head, yet eagerly asking if they were going to leave soon. "Yes 'Las." He replied ducking under the flap and into the tent. "If Galion says that you are fit to ride then we will go." He turned to Galion. "Is he fit to ride?" He questioned.  
  
Galion dried his hands. "Well, I don't want any stress to be put on the wound, it is still healing and anything could tear open the stitches again. He will have to be very careful not to let the horse jar it open as well."  
  
Legolas quickly turned around before he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Legolas." There was a small warning in Thalion's voice.  
  
Legolas quickly wiped the smirk off of his face and turned around. "I'll be careful." He said.  
  
Galion snorted. "And how many times have I heard that only to find you back in my healers ward with numerous wounds and claiming you're just 'fine'?"  
  
Legolas blushed. "I promise." He pleaded.  
  
Galion turned to Thalion. "He is in your care." He said in a matter of fact voice then turned and left the tent.  
  
Thalion turned towards Legolas. "Legolas?"  
  
"Um, yes?"  
  
"Do I have to order you to be careful?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
Thalion!"  
  
"I'm just making sure that you will be careful or I will let Galion make sure that you don't leave the palace until your wound is completely healed and your hair has grown back." Thalion threatened.  
  
He could hardly keep his laughter back as Legolas' eyes grew wide with surprise and horror.  
  
"You wouldn't." Legolas gasped.  
  
Thalion stepped up to his little brother and hooked a finger on Legolas' tunic. "If you do not be careful." He said quietly. "I will do exactly as I say. Do not think I will not."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lothgil frowned thoughtfully at her little brother, before throwing a questioning glance at her older brother. Why was Legolas so subdued? Usually he was laughing and being careless, often throwing riding challenges to whoever was around him. He was very quiet and often threw worried looks at Thalion, as if Thalion had threatened him.  
  
Her train of thought clicked onto that one thought immediately. Thalion had somehow threatened Legolas.  
  
"Thalion?" She moved her horse over to his.  
  
"Yes Lothgil?"  
  
"Did you threaten Legolas?" She asked innocently.  
  
Thalion lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Look at him!" Lothgil gestured to the youngest prince who was carefully guiding his horse over a patch of rocks. "He's never that careful."  
  
Thalion studied Legolas for a moment before a grin lit up his handsome features. "Well, it looks like he is now." He said evading the original question, and quickly rode ahead, leaving Lothgil with a surprised expression on her face.  
  
She dug her heels into her horse catching up with Legolas. "Did he threaten you?" She asked without warning.  
  
Legolas looked up startled. "What?"  
  
"Did Thalion threaten you." Lothgil stated.  
  
Instantly a guarded expression came over Legolas face. "Why?"  
  
"He did, didn't he!" Lothgil shouted enraged.  
  
Legolas immediately looked uncomfortable. "So?" He tried to evade the question, or rather statement.  
  
"Legolas, just because he is our older brother and in charge of all the warriors, doesn't mean he can just threaten you!" Lothgil stated, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Legolas shrugged uncomfortably. "I know. He said quietly. "He's just trying to protect me."  
  
Lothgil immediately softened, reaching out to pat Legolas' shoulder. "I know." She replied. "But that doesn't mean that he has to threaten you."  
  
"I only threatened him, because I know that if I didn't Legolas wouldn't listen to me." Thalion said mildly.  
  
Lothgil turned to Legolas, eyebrow raised.  
  
"What?" Legolas defended himself, his hands raised as if surrendering.  
  
Lothgil rolled her eyes. Little brothers!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas stared at his new home apprehensively. So many memories of this place haunted him. The dark was the first thing that always came into his mind. He shivered unconsciously.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Give Ada this and tell him we will be back before nightfall." Thalion requested.  
  
Legolas nodded, tucking the piece of paper in his saddlebag.  
  
Thalion studied him carefully, taking in the still pale features, the bandage and the wide scared expression that Legolas was desperately trying to hide.  
  
"It's ok be to be scared 'Las." Thalion whispered.  
  
Legolas stared at Thalion. "What about being terrified?" Legolas whispered back, his voice shaking.  
  
Thalion rode to Legolas' side and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face into his shoulder.  
  
"Yes." He whispered into Legolas' ear. "It's ok to be terrified." He pulled Legolas and stared into his eyes. "You are Legolas Thranduillion, grandson of Oropher and a Prince of Mirkwood." He smiled. "And my little brother." He clapped Legolas' shoulder. "Now hurry and take that to Ada." He commanded.  
  
Legolas laughed and touched his heels to his horse's flanks and cantered off. He took a deep breath. He was Legolas, son of King Thranduil, grandson to Oropher and a Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
With another deep breath, he set forward; ready to take anything that would come his way.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Well! I'm done! No wait, no I'm not. I still have to post the real history of Mirkwood, all the songs I used and a complete thank you to everyone. ( Well, I hope you all enjoyed my story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it's been great. If you review this chapter, don't worry, I'll get to you on the History(  
  
Lady Lenna: That's alright. Yes Legolas is fine, still a little banged up but on his way to a full and complete recovery. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ginny Lorina Fireseerer: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.  
  
"." Yes, we all love to torment Legolas, poor elf. Is there anything he hasn't gone through? Poor elf. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pirate-chica: Yeah that was a pretty sweet ending. I hope this one is good as well. ( Thanks for Reviewing!  
  
daw the minstrel: I wish all my brothers and sisters were like Legolas'. That would be so awesome. Sigh. Thank you so much! I was trying to look at how each might respond leaving their home, I've never moved in my entire life, so I have no clue how one would feel, I'm glad that you think the descriptions are crediable. I'm sorry for not reviewing your story, but I have been reading it! And I still love it! Thanks again!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Yeah, problem solved( Until I decided otherwise. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
miruvor: Hey isn't miruvor the stuff they drank to strengthen themselves? Hmmm, have to go look it up know, lol. I hope you get a chance to read this( Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Kiwi05: Yeah I know what you mean, I find myself writing Great chapter on each chapter that I review. Dull and boring I know. Oh well, I'm still glad you reviewed!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: I am thinking on a sequel. What do you think? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady Eleclya: Hello fellow elf! Lol. Speaking of which my elvish name is Estel. Cool huh? I can't stand even some closed in spaces. I freak out totally. We went to a cave once and I had nightmares for 2 weeks. Never again. Gimli may have his caves. ( Thanks for reviewing!   
  
Please let me know what you think about a sequel and if you're bored check out my website.   
  
Go under reports and you can read about our favorite Elf, Human and Twins!  
  
Like I said, I still have yet to do the History of Mirkwood and the list of songs that I used in the fiction.  
  
Namaarie Mellonins! You guys are the greatest. 


	24. The History of Thranduil's Realm In a nu...

The History of Thranduil's realm.  
  
This is for those of you who like the history behind the story. My story is purely on my own fantasy.  
  
At the beginning of the 2nd age Oropher lived in Lindon. Before 1000 of the 2nd age, King Oropher, resenting intrusions by the Noldor moved further northward into Greenwood the Great.  
  
Thranduil's realm extended into the woods surrounding the Lonely Mountain and upon the shores of the Long Lake before the coming of Dwarves exiled from Moria and the invasion of Smaug the Dragon. 2941 - Told in The Hobbit, or There and Back again, a tale by Bilbo Baggins, happens.  
  
Many of the Elves that lived in Greenwood migrated from the south, being kin and neighbors of the Elves from Lothlorien.  
  
Legolas was possibly born in 58 of the 3rd age.  
  
Somewhere around 1000 of the 3rd age Thranduil retreated further north and established his realm and delved a fortress and a great hall underground following the example of King Thingol long ago in Doriath.  
  
These are small pieces of history that tie in with Greenwood the Great a.k.a Mirkwood a.k.a Eryn Lasgalen  
  
About 1050, men start calling Greenwood, Mirkwood because of the shadow that falls upon it.  
  
In 1100 the Istari and chief Eldar discover that an evil power made a stronghold in Dol Guldur. It is thought to be a Nazgul.  
  
In 1300 the evil creatures begin to multiply.  
  
In 2060 the power of Dol Guldur grows. The Istari fear that Sauron is taking shape once more.  
  
In 2460 Sauron returns with increased strength to Dol Guldur.  
  
In 2463 The One ring is found.  
  
In 2770 Smaug the Dragon descends upon Erebor.  
  
In 2931 Aragorn son of Arathorn is born.  
  
In 2941 Sauron abandons Dol Guldur  
Battle of Five Armies in Dale  
Bilbo finds and keeps the One Ring  
  
In 2951 Sauron openly declares himself and sends 3 Nazgul to occupy Dol Guldur.  
  
In 3017 Aragorn finds and brings Gollum the Mirkwood for safe keeping against the Enemy.  
  
In 3018 June 20th Thranduil's realm is attacked and Gollum escapes.  
  
August of 3018 All trace of Gollum lost - Elves and Sauron's servants search in vain.  
  
Oct. 25th of 3018 The Council of Elrond.  
  
Dec. 25th of 3018 The Fellowship leaves Rivendell.  
  
March 15th of 3018 Thranduil's realm invaded and attacked by forces from Dol Guldur. There was a long battle and great ruin of fire but in the end Thranduil was victorious.  
  
The Elves of Lothlorien, who had been attacked three times, take Dol Guldur and Galadriel throws down its walls.  
  
On the day of the New Year of the Elves, Celeborn and Thranduil met in the midst of the forest; and they renamed Mirkwood, Eryn Lasgalen, The Wood of Greenleaves.  
  
Whew. That is some of the History of Thranduil's realm. Taken mostly from the 3 in 1 Lord of the Rings book, Appendix B The Tale of Years. And from Unfinished Tales: The Lost Lore of Middle Earth. Part Two: The Second Age. Chapter IV: The History of Galadriel and Celeborn and Amroth, King of Lorien. Appendix A: The Sindarin Princes of the Silven Elves.  
  
If you would like more history go to .  
  
The lament in chapter eight was taken from Ecclesiastes  
  
Songs Used in the Story.  
  
'Let me be the One' by Plus One on their "Obvious" album  
  
'I'm already there' by Lonestar on their "I'm already there" Album  
  
'You'll be in my Heart' by Phil Collins on the "Tarzan" CD  
  
'With you in your dreams' by Hanson on their "MMMBop" CD  
  
'Bring me to life' by Evanescence on their "Fallen" album  
  
All songs have been used in good faith. Many of the lyrics used have been off of the azlryics.com website. If you would like the full song to any of these, please email me and I will get them to you.  
  
Special thanks to everyone who has ever put me on his or her favorites list.  
  
Latin4ever93; Iavala; cagedphoenix; enc87b; faeirex; Kelly L. K; Ryoko; the Welsh Elf; Starlit Hope. Thank you so much! I am honored.  
  
Thank you to all my reviews, you guys are the greatest in the world, if it hadn't been for you I would have seriously quit this story a long time ago at chapter 5. There are no words to express my thanks. I am so honored. Thank you.  
  
scary phsochotic b!tch; edgy wedgy; Ivory Novelist; Starlight; MoratheWolfGod; K.R.P; LOTR Sparkling Pippin; Some helpful person; Lady of Legolas; Earendilstar; Shauna; Aaliyah-Charity; Boromir; elenea; Squire Kali; OtherHiccup; Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire; Iavala; Alkvingiel; Legolas's fanatical fan girl; FrodoelessarBaggins; Lady Lenna; Interrobang; kevin luver ; Kit Cloudkicker; Conner; Zelda Saturn Mistress; Artemisa; PokethePenguin; Rachel; Kiwi05; Shihoshi Ryu; The Dark Rouge; Jen33; miruvor; Artemisa; randomramblings; happy-evo7; Layd Legolas; "."; Ryoshu; Pirate-chicha; Ginny Lorina Fireseerer; peniel; Lady Eleclya; Collie Girl; daw the minstrel; Coolio02; Hanya the Bloody Angel   
  
Oh my gosh! I didn't realize I had so many reviewers! If you don't see your name here and have reviewed me please let me know so I can properly thank you. For those of you wondering, yes I am planning a sequel. Something where it's mainly just Legolas and his new patrol, perhaps Aragorn will join in the fun:-) But until then, I will be using a 'fine tooth comb' to check for any mistakes on this story, so if you see that I've updated it probably means the chapter won't be so hard to figure out. Lol. And yes I will try to post a preview of the upcoming story. And no I don't have a name for it yet, just ideas:-) Well, for any and all that reviewed chapter 23 your reviewer response is below:-)  
  
Pirate-chica: Thanks so much! Yes I will write more! :-)  
  
Daw the minstrel: Yes Legolas did need a good threatening, after all he has been injured way to much. And yes, Legolas without a chunk of hair is really scary, I wrote that chapter at like 11:00 and my brain was completely empty so when I re-read the story I was like "Legolas with a chunk of hair missing!" I was shocked that I actually wrote it and kept it. Lol. Well I guess since elves heal faster their hair must grow faster right? Lol. Thank you so much for reviewing! And don't worry, I'll start posting reviews on your now:-)  
  
Kevin luver: lol. You don't like Thalion huh? Hmmm. Have to remedy that. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady Lenna: Yes I will write more, and yes I do want to write more only because of you awesome reviewers. If you get bored you could read my other fiction . See ya next time!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Yes the end, though I don't know about the already part lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Coolio02: Hey! Glad you reviewed! Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Hanya the Bloody Angel: Hey! Thank you so much. I also have been reading Isengard's Captives" by Lady V. whenever she posts again. Lol. And yes a sequel is coming, it's in the brain, but not on paper or computer yet. I'm thinking about Legolas' new responsibility of his patrol, the whole new home.. Everything and Anything I guess. If you have any suggestions please email me! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! 


End file.
